Limbo
by Bella Paige
Summary: Based in S4. Kate was shot and rushed to the hospital, her family and friends left behind to pick up the pieces. The sniper still on the lose and target still on her head. Can the gang stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Castle.**

**A/N – **I readers, its Bella here. I know I posted this story before season three returned to air last year. I finally decide to take another look at it and discover that it needed to be re-edited.

So I deleted the old version and am editing it, chapter by chapter. I hope to have it done within a week.

I honestly don't know how you guys understood the first version. Feel free to let me know what you think of this one.

* * *

><p><strong>New York Presbyterian Hospital – 19:03 – Private Waiting Room<strong>

_'I love you'_ were the last words that Richard Castle had managed to utter to his partner before her eyes closed. Watching her eyes close right in front of him, watching her bleed out. It felt like he was the one that had been shot, like he was the one lying on the ground bleeding out. But it wasn't him, it was his partner. His best friend, the women he loved and there was no way he could lose her now.

Not after confessing his love to her.

Several hours had passed since Kate had been bought into the hospital. Rick had gone in the ambulance to the hospital with her and Lanie.

First the writer made sure that his mother took care of Jim and Alexis.

Ryan, Esposito and the entire 12th were on the lookout for the shooter, who managed to slip from the sight as soon as they had shot Kate. There still hadn't been any news from either of the detective yet. Just like there still hadn't been any news on Kate's condition. On the way to the hospital, the detective had flat lined but they had managed to get her back. Watching Kate almost die scared the hell out of Rick.

They say 'no news is good news' but he didn't believed that. Rick believed that 'No news is just bad news delayed.'

Rick was slumped down in a cushioned couch. The private waiting room contained himself, Jim and Lanie. He made his mother take Alexis home hours earlier. This place was no place for a child, even though Alexis wasn't a child anymore. He was a father and she would always be his baby girl, even if she was leaving in January to go away to school with Ashley.

The last few months' events kept replaying over and over again in the writers head like a bad movie stuck on repeat.

It had been a real crappy few months, they both have been through hell and back, why was life being so hard to them at the moment. They had just lost Roy, a great friend. A second father to both Kate and Rick, nope that wasn't enough. Kate had to get shot.

Yep, life sucked!

Rick was feeling many things at the moment, angry being high on the list, but most of all at this moment. He felt broken. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and he wanted to hit something. He wanted to yell and scream but most of all. He wanted cry, yet no tears appeared.

Soft music was playing throughout the speakers of the waiting room, the soothing vocals of Leona Lewis.

_"Hold up... hold on... don't be scared, you'll never change what's been and gone. May your smile... Shine on... don't be scared, your destiny may keep you warm. Cause all of the stars have faded away, Just try not to worry, you'll see them some day. Take what you need and be on your way and stop crying your heart out."_

As a writer, in every song he heard a story. Words are so powerful.

Rick hadn't moved in the last few hours. He just sat there and stared at the door, waiting for the doctor to enter and deliver any sort of news, listening to 'Cry your heart out' that pretty much summed up how he felt right now.

"Castle," the soothing voice of the beautiful Medical Examiner softly spoke.

Rick heard her voice but didn't respond. He couldn't, because he knew that if he looked up at Kate's best friend and if he saw the tears in her eyes, it would kill him.

The writer felt her hand on his shoulder, gently touching it. He shut his eyes tightly as he heard her voice filled with pain and sadness.

"Castle, please look at me," she pleaded.

Rick caved and lifted his gaze, meeting her tear filled eyes. She looked so fragile. He stood up, pulling her into his arms and giving her a comforting hug.

Lanie hugged him back and cried on his shoulder.

He was still remaining strong, kept telling himself _'You will not break. You have to be strong for Kate'_ and standing there as several minutes passed, the Medical Examiner just crying her heart out on his shoulder.

Rick finally directed his gaze towards the lounge chair that Jim Beckett was sitting in, his eyes directed dead head. Kate's father was zoned out. His face looked so pale – defeated. Losing his wife and now a chance of losing his daughter, the poor man had been through enough.

Just like Rick, Jim hadn't said a word since arriving. He had come and gone a few times, but mainly just sat there.

"Mi amor (My Love)" came the voice of the Hispanic detective entering the room, his Irish partner behind him.

Lanie pulled back from Rick's embrace and crossed the room to her boyfriend, crashing into his arms within seconds.

It was Kevin's eyes that caught Rick, his deep blue eyes were masked with sadness. "Castle is she ..." the young detective couldn't even utter the horrible words. Kate was family

Rick managed to find his voice. "Still in surgery," his voice coming out a little more gravel than usual. He returned back to his seat and dropped down in it.

Kevin turned to his partner, the two shared a look. Javier had his arms wrapped around his girl, rubbing her back as she cried on him. He disliked how he wasn't here for her for the last several hours.

They still hadn't found the shooter, when they did. He won't make it to the jail cell, they would take him out! You do not shoot a detective and get away with it.

Kevin walked over towards his boss's father and sat down in the chair beside him, letting out a long sigh before answering out loud. "Your daughter's a fighter, Sir. I have never seen anyone as determined and stubborn as Kate."

Jim had been totally zoned out when he heard the male detective, one of his daughter's partner started talking to him. He couldn't help but let out a sad chuckle. "Yeah, she takes after her mom. Katie was always the strong one, after Jo died and I went to that dark place, she was the one that kept it all together. Katie was the one to pull me out of the dark and make me see the light. I just hope I don't lose her like I lost Jo," he utter before breaking down in tears at first, before loud sobs followed.

Kevin placed his hand on the older man's shoulder and patted it.

* * *

><p><strong>19:23<strong>

The five sat in the room. Lanie and Javier were on the other end of the couch Rick was sitting on, in one another's arms. The writer was jealous. That's where he wanted to be with Kate right now. But he couldn't because she was fighting for her life and he felt useless, just sitting here. This was not one of his novels, he couldn't just magically write her being okay.

His mother was right. This wasn't one of his novels. This was real life and you cannot hit backspace button.

The doors opened and in walked a male doctor, who looked to be mid fifties, dressed in blue scrubs. His face gave off no expressions at all. He would be a good poker player, the writer silently thought.

Everyone rose to their feet and began walking towards the men who held all the answers, the doctor stood tall.

"Kate Beckett's family," he asked coldly.

The room was filled with a serious of nods, that's when Jim stepped forward claiming. "I am her father," the male doctor nodded, his face still expressionless.

Rick wondered if Doctor's got special training in not showing emotion before actually graduating.

"Miss Beckett was very lucky. The bullet missed her heart by a few millimetres, but did knick her left lung. We manage to repair the damage, besides losing a lot of blood and the bullet cracking a few ribs, we expect Miss Beckett to pull through." The doctor delivered, a smile slowly filling his features.

The room was filled with sighs of relief. Rick's eyes hadn't left the Doctor's. He could tell there was more yet to be said.

"What are you not telling us?" Rick cautiously asked.

"Miss Beckett slipped into a coma a few minutes on the table," the doctor injected.

The room filled with gasps of shock and Lanie was back in tears, her boyfriend pulling her into a tighter hug.

The Doctor continued. "Her body just needs a break, needs time to heal. We believe that she will come out of the coma but we don't know when, only time will tell. Miss Beckett is in recovery at the moment but will be moved to the private room that Mr Castle has requested for her. She needs her rest so you can visit but be quick. I'll send a nurse in soon to take you all to the room, since there is only a small group of you, you can go in together."

As the doctor left the room, Jim, who was standing beside the writer, placed a hand on his shoulder."Thank you Rick," Kate's father answered.

He managed to nod his head. Javier and Lanie kissed one another and Ryan pulled out his phone to call Jenny.

A few minutes later a nurse entered the room. She was late twenties, petite, pretty blue eyes and blonde hair. She actually looked familiar.

"Kate Beckett's family," her voice was sweet as she enquired.

All eyes turned to the pretty nurse.

"Molly, I didn't know you worked this floor," Kevin's voice answered relieved, all eyes now on the Irish detective.

The young women smiled sweetly "Yeah, Jenny called me, informing me that your boss got shot. I pulled a few strings and got on her roster."

The blue detective was relieved.

The nurse then turned her attention on the rest of the room, falling on the good looking writer."Hi Mr Castle, Jenny and Ryan talk about you all the time. It's nice to meet you. I assure you that we will do everything to make your partner feel comfortable and she'll be back in no time, bossing you around," the nurse assured him.

Rick turned his gaze to the Irish detective. "How much have you been talking about me?"

Kevin blushed as the nurse then assured the writer. "Oh nothing bad, I assure you." She turned her eyes on the group. "So if you'll all follow me," the nurse then turned and headed out of the room, the small group following.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Room ... 19:33<strong>

As Lanie, the Detectives and Jim stood around Kate's be in silence, more tears fell freely.

Rick was in the hallway. He informed Jim that he had to call his daughter, which wasn't all a lie. He did, but the real reason was that he was scared and buying time before going in and seeing his partner in god knows what condition.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Private Room<strong>

Rick listened to his sweet child's voice. "Dad, how is she?" Alexis asked, it sounded as though she had been crying

Since he was talking to her via phone, Rick believed he could lie and she wouldn't see his face. He kept his voice steady as he answered. "The doctors reckon she'll make a full recovery. She was lucky. She is gonna be on desk duty for a while but at least she is alive."

"Dad what are you not telling me?" she asked, her voice coming out stubborn yet tearful.

Sighing the writer answered defeated. "I cannot keep anything from you can I?"

The teens response back was a demand "No, so stop stalling. What's wrong?"

Taking a few deep breathes before answering. "She's in a coma, they don't know how long for. Her body is giving itself a time out, so I might be here for a little while okay pumpkin."

There was a long pause.

"I wouldn't expect any different," she replied. "Can I come see her?" Alexis asked, hesitantly.

Squeezing his eyes shut, letting a minute pass before answering. "In the morning, but after nine. I just want you to prepare yourself, okay pumpkin."

Another long moment passed.

"We can't lose her dad," Alexis whispered, her sobs echoing through the phone.

Hearing his little girl crying pushed Rick on the verge of tears himself. "We won't. Kate's a fighter. I have to go. I talk to you in the morning, okay Pumpkin. I love you."

Alexis reply was almost instant. "To the moon and back, night dad."

He leaned against the wall, closing his phone followed by his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>19:44<strong>

Rick still had his eyes close. He was sitting against the wall outside the room when the door opened and detectives and Lanie walked out. The writer heard there voices as they exited the room.

"Castle, you okay?" she asked concerned.

What a stupid question to ask. Of course he's not okay. He wanted to yell at her but knew it wasn't her fault. Instead he opened his eyes and stood up, his face expressionless.

"You guys leaving?" he asked.

The three nodded.

"We'll be back in the morning and we'll see you then," Lanie assured him, her eyes watching him.

Rick just nodded.

The three turned and left.

Rick watched as they disappeared around the corner.

The writer just stood there, not being able to move, like he was frozen in that spot. It was only a moment later that the door opened again and out walked was a defeated Jim Beckett. In his hands he had a clear plastic bag that contained Kate's watch, necklace and a folded piece of paper, mostly likely the things she was wearing when they bought her in.

The older man stopped opposite of the writer and looked at him with sadness.

"It's an amazing room, Rick. You know when Katie wakes up she is going to yell at you for spending so much on her," Jim answered.

A sad smile found Rick's face. The older man smiled at the writer, tapping him on the shoulder.

"You're a good man, Rick. Katie is very lucky," the father confirmed.

If only she was his Katie, Kate was still with Josh. Josh had been called and was on a plane back.

"I am guessing that you won't be leaving until Katie is back on her feet?" Jim asked. It was more of a loaded question.

Once again the just writer nodded.

Jim held up the plastic bag. "I know she will want these when she wakes up. I want you to look after them until then. I'll be back in the morning, that nice nurse said she will make sure that no one will bother you about being here. Go in and see her," Jim more ordered then asked.

Jim walked off down the corridor, calling over his shoulder. "Stop avoiding it!"

Rick couldn't help but smile at the older man's orders, if it wasn't one Beckett telling him what to do, it was the other. But Jim was right. He couldn't put it off any longer, clutching the plastic bag in his left hand and placing his right one on the door handle. He pushed it open.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Room – 19:46<strong>

Rick stood there. As soon as he entered the room, his feet stopped and his eyes absorbed in the sight before him. There she was, looking so lifeless lying in that bed. She had a breathing tube down her throat and hundreds of tubes sticking out of her. A few machines to the left of her bed were beeping a steady rhythm, indicating that Kate was still alive.

Kate looked so pale, like she was sleeping.

That's when it all hit him like a train colliding with a wall. It started out with a few tears sliding down his face, his feet then began moving and before he knew it. He was by her side, placing the plastic bag on the bed. Standing in between the machines, the writer let the tears flow freely as the sobs followed.

"Kate," he whispered as his hand brushed her face.

Jim was right. The room was nice. It looked more like a hotel room then a hospital room. These rooms were reserved from the privileged patients, they cost of fortune but that didn't bother Rick. He just wanted to keep her comfortable until she woke.

The room had a large window that over looked the city, the lights were dimmed at the moment. There was a bathroom attached, also there was a couch, TV and small coffee table near the window. On the other side of the room, they had bought in another hospital bed so Rick could sleep in the room. At the moment his focus was on Kate.

* * *

><p><strong>20:44<strong>

As Molly entered the room to check on her patient before she left for the night. The young blonde was a little startled when she found the writer still standing by the bed, grasping his partners hand and just staring down at her.

"Mr Castle?" she asked, walking towards him.

When she got no response, she sighed and tapped his shoulder. "Mr Castle?"

A few more moments passed before the writer turned and faced her. His face was pale, pure heartache written all over it. It made Molly want to cry, it was a tough job she had.

"Mr Castle, if you need anything, just press the on call button and someone will assist you," she informed him. "I'll be heading home soon but will be back in the morning. I have arranged it so no one will bother you about being here."

Rick just nodded.

"I need to check her vitals now," Molly answered in a suggestive tone.

Rick nodded, removing his hand from Kate's and walking around to the other side. As the nurse did her job, he pushed the bed that was bought in for him over towards Kate's so the beds kissed.

Rick removed his black suit jacket and shirt that still had her blood on it, then removed his shoes, just wearing his suit pants and white singlet. The writer climbed into the hospital bed and laid beside his partner, reaching over for her hand and grasping it again. He faced Kate and just watched her.

It was right now that Rick wished that she would just turn and face him and tell him that he is being creepy. What he would give for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own Castle**

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital – 08:55 – Private Room<strong>

As Josh entered the room to his girlfriend's room, he was curious to why when he informed them that Katherine Beckett was his girlfriend, they looked at him funny. Since he worked at this hospital and since this was his floor, they let him through anyway.

The first thing he saw when he entered the room was Kate, laying in the bed looking like she was sleeping, except her beautiful skin was paler and she had so many tubes sticking out of her.

Yesterday afternoon when Josh had gotten the call from the writer, informing him that Kate had been shot. He did not expect this. Josh had to finish the surgery over there that he was working on before flying back from Africa.

The second thing the doctor noticed was the writer lying in the bed beside her. His hand clutching hers, anger was the first thing that rushed through the heart surgeon's body, followed by defeat.

Josh wasn't stupid. He knew there was a strong bond between the two. The way Kate always talked about the writer with such love and compassion. How she would casually drop his name into a conversation, without even realizing it.

He knew that when he entered Kate's life several months back, that her whole heart wasn't into it. They had met one night at a bar, early in the fall. The detective had been drunk and he had just lost a patient. The two were drinking there sorrow's away, that's when the Detective confessed to what got her into that state.

The next morning when she had awoken in his bed, she felt so embarrassed and kept telling him that she never did this, got drunk and had random sex. That's when he asked her. _'Well then let's not make it Random, we both work like crazy. So when we both need to unwind, we can.'_ It started off as a kinda 'friends with benefits' type thing. Then what they had grew to respect for one other. But love, No. He cared for Kate deeply, but he knew she didn't love him. They are two different people.

The young doctor walked in further, stopping on the left side of his girlfriend's bed, taking her free hand in his and holding it tight. He brushed the hair from her face.

"Ah Kate, what have you done to yourself," Josh whispered.

Rick was tossing and turning, his heart racing, reliving that moment when Kate got shot over and over again, and was mumbling. "No, Kate, No. Stay with me." He heard his name being called.

"Castle, Castle wake up," the voice was unfamiliar.

The author's eyes shot open and he shot up in the sitting position as he shouted. "KATE!"

That's when his surroundings became clear. He was in hospital. Feeling a warmth in his hand, Rick turned to his left and saw his partner, lying in the bed. It wasn't a nightmare, she had been shot. A few tears slipped from his eyes. He noticed that he wasn't alone.

Rick's blue eyes fixed on the other male in the room. "Josh, you're back," the writer answered. His fingers still laced with Kate's.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, I just got back. So what happened, Castle?" he informed the writer, true concern in his voice.

Rick's gaze dropped to his partner as he answered. "We were at the Captain's funeral. Kate was giving her speech when I saw something reflect in the distance. A shot was then fired. I dived for her but I was too late ... she was shot. They rushed her to surgery and here we are."

He paused a moment before continuing. "The Doctor said the bullet missed her heart by a few millimetres, but did knick her left lung. They manage to repair the damage, besides losing a lot of blood and the bullet cracking a few ribs, they expect her to make a full recovery. The only problem ... she's in a coma and they don't know when she'll come out."

Josh could hear the pain in the writer's voice, see the heartache in his eyes. He just nodded, not sure what to say.

Rick let go of her hand and crawled from the bed. "I'll give you two a moment. I need some air," he answered, bereaved.

Josh nodded and watched as the writer disappeared from the room, turning his attention back to his beautiful detective. He stroked her face. "I am letting you go, Kate. I know you don't love me. I know you're love with the writer, so I am letting you go. Be happy and let him into your heart."

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital Corridor - 09:01<strong>

Even though Rick told Josh that he was going for a walk, he couldn't find it in himself to leave any further then just outside her door.

Rick leaned against the wall as he listened to Kate's boyfriend's words. He was stunned to what he heard. Josh was letting her go. The writer was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the sweet voice of his daughter.

"Dad?" Alexis called out.

Turning his director down the corridor, Rick spotted his baby girl walking towards him with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. Ashley beside her, carrying a box and his laptop bag. The writer was slightly stunned. He did tell his daughter after nine and of course she would be punctual.

As Alexis got closer, she picked up her speed and ran into her father's arms, dropping the duffle bag by her feet. Rick pulled her into a big bear hug. It is exactly what he needed.

The two hugged for a few minutes until the door opened and Josh walked out.

Alexis pulled back from her father looking at the stranger. The red headed teen pulled her father into a side hug.

Josh turned to the writer and informed him. "I have to get back to Africa ... but call me as soon as she wakes up."

Rick promised by nodding his head.

Josh's gaze dropped to the teen. "You must be Lexi. Kate talks about how proud of you she is, all the time," he told her.

The teen just nodded, unsure how to answer that. Alexis was surprised that Kate had said that, of course the two hung out and talked all the time but Kate had never told her that.

"She is all yours now, Castle. Take care of her," Josh finishes, patting Rick's shoulder before walking off down the corridor.

Rick stood there stunned.

Alexis turned to her father, noting the look on his face and asking curiously. "That was Josh, wasn't it? Where is he going? Why isn't he staying and why when I asked for the direction to Kate's room and I told them that I was your daughter, that you were here, they informed me where my step mother was staying?" she inquired, looking at her father curious and confused.

Rick looked at his daughter, dumbfounded. Why would they say that? He then remembered Molly's words from last night. _'I have arranged it so no one will bother you'_.

A smile tugged his lips. He turned his eyes on his daughter. "Just go with it sweetie," he told her, receiving a puzzled looked from his daughter. He bent down to pick up the duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Morning Ashley," he greeted the male teen, getting a confused nod back from the teen.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Room - 09:05<strong>

As the three entered the room, a gasp escaped the younger Castle's mouth. Her arm dropping from her father and her hands covered her mouth with tears soon following, streaming from the crystal blue eyes of Alexis Castle.

Ashley had walked over to the other side of the room and placed the box down on the table, turning back and looking at his girlfriend. It broke his heart seeing her like that. Ashley began pulling out the contents of the box and placing them on the coffee table in front of him.

Alexis slowly walked over towards the female detective, walking to the left side of the bed. Before she knew it, her hand was clutching Kate's and her tears had turned into sobs. It didn't seem real, but it was, because there Kate was, lying in the bed. Her eyes were closed and wires everywhere. The beeping from the machine was a good sign. It meant she was alive, which was a good thing.

Music began filling the room as Ashley turned on the iPod that and he had plugged into its Dock, a male gentle voice of Boyce Avenue filled the room.

_"It sounds like this is nothing new and that it hasn't been for awhile. You wake up on the other side and you strain to force a smile. The fairytale inside your head has become your new best friend, but I can assure you, that I'll be there before the story ends..."_

It pained the writer to see his daughter like this, crying over his partner like this and listening to the words of the song, it hit close to home.

The male voice deepened. _"Cause when I needed a place to hang my heart, you were there to wear it from the start. And with every breath of me, you'll be the only light I see,"_

The music played on.

The father walked over towards the bed, standing beside his daughter. He placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it for support. The teen tried controlling her sobs, her hand still squeezing Kate's hand, her free arm pulling her dad into a side hug as she cried on his shoulder.

He kissed his daughter on the top of the head. "I know pumpkin, I know," Rick whispered. Rick hadn't realized how close Alexis and Kate were until now. He knew the two talked on the phone and hung out, but he didn't think they were this close.

Through the sobs, Alexis explained to her father. "I filled the IPod with ... Kate and my favourite music. She dislikes the quiet. She told me it makes her think too much." Alexis had her tear-filled blue orbs locked on her father's dark stony blues.

The writer was finding it hard not to cry himself, even though it might be unmanly of him. He didn't care. He was only human not to get sad, but was holding it together for his daughter, placing another kiss to the top of her head.

"I am gonna take a shower," Rick informed Alexis, knowing that in the duffle bag were his clothes.

The teen nodded and watched as her father disappeared into the bathroom that was attached to the room, her eyes then fell on her boyfriend who had set everything up and was now looking at her with such sincere love.

Alexis gave him a sad smile. Ashley took a seat on the couch and turned on the small coffee machine that they had bought with them. It was sitting on the bench near the window that had the electrical sockets.

* * *

><p><strong>Bathroom – 09:11<strong>

As the writer let the warm water cascade down his body, tears followed. Rick let it all out in the shower, the water mixing with his tears as he cried his heart out. He hoped that the water drained out his sobs.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her lying on the ground with her eyes closed, or stuck in the freezer in his arms. Rick couldn't fight the images, the curse of being a writer. It's not all about writing fiction, being a writer you feel more. You feel the pain, the heartache, the sadness but you also feel the good times too, the love more.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Room – 09:13<strong>

Rick left the bathroom, his hair still damp, walking out in a pair of grey sweatpants and light blue tee shirt, feet bare.

He noticed that they were not alone in the room anymore. The doctor from last night along with Molly, were by Kate's bed on her left side. Alexis had crawled up onto the bed that Rick had slept in. The red headed teen was now clutching the detective's right hand.

Molly was the first to spot him, smiling she answered. "Mr Castle, I was just telling your daughter how your wife is doing," she then winked at Rick.

The writer just nodded and managed. "It's Rick."

The doctor looked at Rick apologetic. "Mr Castle, I wasn't aware of your secret marriage to the detective, even though I wasn't surprise. My wife has read all of your books, the Heat series being her favourite. Maggie keeps telling me that you two are really together but hiding it from the world. I am never gonna live that down".

Rick just nodded. Alexis held back a chuckle and Ashley had pure confusion written over his face.

It was Alexis to who came to the rescue. "Um doctor, dad and my stepmother want to keep it secret for a long as possible, so if..."

The doctor nodded smiling at the teenage girl. "Of course, Miss Castle."

Dr Beau Bridges observed, changing the subject. "I see you're making yourself at home. We hope we can do the same for your wife, make her as comfortable as possible."

It took everything in the writer to not laugh. If Kate was awake for this conversation, she would kill him for going along with the lie. Rick was surprised that his daughter was. She was the good one.

Rick managed to find words, now standing at the end of Kate's bed. "How is my girl doing, doctor?" he asked, liking the sound of that. He turned his attention the beautiful brunette lying in the bed in the comatose state.

Beau nodded, his voice neutral. "Her colour is coming back, so that's a good thing. Kate's vitals are steady and we didn't have any problems during the night as you know. So everything is looking good. She seems to be healing at the regular pace. It's basically just a waiting game now. Her body has been through a lot and just wants to rest," the doctor finished.

"Limbo, basically," Rick nodded, answering somber.

The room had fallen quiet, only soft music played throughout the room for a few minutes.

"We'll I will leave you too it Mr – Rick," the Doctor announced. "If you need anything, just press the button and someone will be right in. I'll be by later this evening to check on your wife."

Rick just nodded. The doctor left the room.

Molly waited till the doctor was out of the door and ear shot before she spoke up, bubbly.

"Yeah, that was me who informed everyone that you and the detective are secretly married. You're going on three months. I hope you don't mind, it was the only way that they would let you stay and since you're paying for her room. And they saw that ring Kate wears around her neck, one of the nurses assumed you were together. That's when I spun the story, explaining to them how my sister is engaged to one of the detective that works with you two."

Rick gave the bubbly nurse a reassuring smile. "It is fine Molly, but when Kate wakes up. I am telling her this is all your idea."

The nurse nodded. "Bring it on," she answered, letting out a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>10:01<strong>

Rick was sitting on his temporary bed, seriously considering of ordering a new one. A nice queen would do for him and Kate, but reality hit. They were in a hospital. He had his laptop out, resting on his lap and his fingers running over the keys.

When writers cannot express their emotions out loud, that's when they put pen to paper or fingers to keys in Rick's case.

The room had a comforting feeling to it, Alexis and Ashley were sitting on the couch, snuggling. That still made the father in Rick uncomfortable but Kate would just tell him 'she's not a baby anymore Rick'. He was well aware of that, but he was prepared to blissfully ignore that fact, since his little girl would leave in January. He would be all alone.

His mother had called, informing him she would be in later, that the diva just had some appointment that she had to tend to this morning. Rick knew that his mother strongly dislike hospitals and he was the reason for that. He had been an adventurous child and his mother was always in and out of the hospital until Rick was sixteen, that was when he seemed to calm down and wrote a lot more.

Turning his attention back to the screen, he couldn't even think about Nikki or Rook at the moment, instead he was writing something new. He was writing a novel based on himself and Kate. How they met and up till today, this one would not get published. It would be for Kate's eyes only and mainly their kids.

Hearing the door open to the room, followed by heels clicking caused the writer to left his gaze from his screen and towards that direction, appeared in sight was Lanie and Javier. Their hands intertwined, Lanie's free hand was gripping a duffle bag.

He had been happy when he discovered those two had finally got together. Rick knew the two had an attraction to one another, that's why he had put it into his Heat series. Kate and he actually had a private bet going on how long it would take them to realize it. Kate had won it.

As they walked over towards the bed, Rick saved his work then closed the laptop.

Lanie placed the duffle bag on the bed, turning her direction to her best friend. "How is our girl doing?" she asked the writer.

_Our girl_. Rick liked the sound of that, shame Kate wasn't his girl. When she got better hopefully that would changed. He loved her and he wasn't planning on losing her.

He answered after a long pause. "Fine."

That was the only word he could manage, turning his attention back to Kate. "Have you found the shooter yet?"

The Hispanic detective shook his head. "Not yet Bro, but the entire 12th is looking. No one shoots our girl and lives to talk about it, we'll find them!"

Rick just nodded melancholy.

"I bought Kate some clothes and stuff for when she wakes up. How are you doing, Castle?" the concern in the medical examiner's voice, evident.

The writer just shrugged, to be honest. He didn't know what to say. How could he describe to his friends that his heart was tearing a little more every time he looked at Kate.

It was Alexis who broke the silence. "Dad ... Ash and I are gonna go for a bit, we'll bring back some food." She told him, giving her father a peck on the check.

She disappears out of the door, hand in hand with Ashley. The next sound that sounded in the room was the Hispanic detective phone ringing, excusing himself leaving only Rick and Lanie in the room. He had climbed out of the bed and was now standing at the foot of Kate's bed, arms folded.

Lanie had one hand on her hip, the other by her side. Her brown eyes focused on the writer, his eyes not leaving Kate's. The love that man had for her best friend was evident. She was sick and tired of both of them fighting it.

"Fine, my ass. Imma smack you if you keep lying to me," she told him annoyed, her voice rising.

Rick's eyes turned from his partner and fell on her best friend.

Lanie continued yelling. "Stop holding it in. You're just as bad as my girl, there. You both tiptoe around how you really feel instead of embracing it. You two are each other's other half, why can't you see that. Why can't you just ..." before Lanie could finish her rant the writer cut her off.

Rick's eyes turning an icy blue, his voice coming out sincere, practically shouting. "You wanna know how I am feeling?" he asked, placing his hands on his chest. "I am in pain, physical pain because the women I love is lying in that hospital bed and there isn't a Damm thing I can do. I watched her get shot. I watched her slip away in my arms after telling her to stay with me, telling her that I loved her. I watched as her eyes closed and I watched as her heart temporally stopped on the way to the hospital," Rick confessed, pain in his voice and eyes. "And there is nothing I can do but wait until she opens her beautiful hazel- green eyes."

"I can only hope," He whispered

The medical examiner was surprised that Mr Cool, actually raised his voice. Hearing out loud how he feels was better then she imagined, if only her girl could hear. Maybe she could, some coma victims can.

Lanie walked over towards the writer and wrapped him into a hug answering teary. "Feel better now, don't ya."

Rick nodded, hugging her back. The hug lasted for a long minute before Lanie pulled back wiping a few tears away, turning her attention back to her friend.

Javier re-entered the room. "Yo, I can hear you two out in the hallway..." he noticed the mood in the room had changed.

Rick bowed his head. "Sorry," he answered, like a child in trouble.

Javier looked at him concerned. "Just keep it down okay," the male detective answered, gently.

Rick nodded

A chuckled escaped the Medical Examiners lips. "You two are so cute," she answered, walking towards the end of Kate's bed and picked up her chart and began reading it.

Javier watched as the writer walked over towards the other side of the room and looked out the large window, down onto the city traffic. Looking around the room, the male detective noticed a few changes from last night. He walked towards the writer.

"I see you've added to the room," Javier pointed out.

Rick didn't turn around, just answered impassive. "Alexis bought it all in this morning, the mini fridge and other things will be arriving later," Rick delivered, dryly.

The male detective chuckled in disbelief. "Yeah right."

When Rick didn't say anything else or move, the detective's eyes widened. "You're serious, aren't you?"

The author just nodded.

The detective didn't know what to say. He just walked back over towards his girlfriend, snaking his arms around her waist and placing a kiss to her neck. Lanie was focused on the report she was reading, but a smile curved her lips.

The door opened and in walked an older nurse in her mid fifties. The name tag read 'Joy' the nurse looked around the room, spotted the African American women reading the charts. She walked over towards her, snatching them from her hands before answering sternly. "That is for the medical staff's eyes, only."

The nurse placed the chart back at the end of the bed, in its place. Noticing that the husband was looking out of the window, the nurse informed him. "Mr Castle, if you would please tell your friends to not read your wife's chart, if they want to keep visiting."

Lanie placed one hand on her hip and looked like she was gonna to hit the nurse. Javier's mouth dropped when she said wife.

"Nurse Ratchet, as you are aware. I am paying a great deal for this room and for the best services for Kate," Rick informed the nurse, still facing the window. Now turning around and facing them, his voice still cold as he continued. "My friend there has a medical degree. So she has a right to read the charts, so she can keep me informed on what the doctors will not. Got it!" the writer finished, staring down the older women.

The older nurse bit her tongue, plastering a fake smile on her face and answered. "Of course, Sir. If you need anything else, just call."

A moment later the nurse was gone.

The room fell silent for a moment until Lanie asked curiously. "Wife, did I miss the wedding?" she asked, a smirk on her lips.

For the first time since Kate had been bought in, Rick let out a loud chuckle and shook his head. "No, Molly informed the staff that Kate and I were married but are keeping it from the press, so I can stay with her. They found it strange at first that I was paying for her room," the writer delivered.

"Kate is gonna kick your butt when she wakes up," Lanie replied, a smile tugging her lips.

Rick explained. "Oh I plan on telling her that it was all Molly's idea."

Lanie shook her head laughing. "I knew I liked that girl."

A few moments passed before Javier spoke out loud. "For someone who is named Joy, she isn't very joyful!" the detective stated.

Lanie and Rick looked at one another before bursting into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do not own Castle**

* * *

><p><strong>Private Room - 14:21<strong>

Ashley and Alexis are playing scrabble on the couch, the female teen was kicking her boyfriends butt and loving it. "Ash, I am the daughter of a wordsmith, sometimes I think you underestimate me," she teased with a chuckle.

Ashley leaned over the board game and cupped Alexis face, giving his girlfriend a kiss on the lips. "Never ... in a ... million ... years," he said in between kissed before deepening it.

The sound of someone clearing there throat followed by. "You two do realize that I can see you right," Rick spoke up and stopped typing as the two teens pulled apart.

Alexis face matched her hair, embarrassed as hell.

Rick just smirked, and his fingers continued to fly over the keys. He couldn't believe that he was already finishing the third chapter, Rick guessed because they had already lived the memories, so he didn't have to make anything up. He just wrote from the heart, plus laying beside Kate helped, the detective always managed to inspire him.

The music was still flowing throughout the room because the writer could not stand daytime television.

Alexis mumbled. "Sorry dad," Ashley nodded. "Totally my fault, Sir"

Rick just shook his head and chuckled.

Voices coming from down the hall, made the writer stop typing for a moment when he heard a familiar male voice answer. "Do they have any respect for privacy?"

The female voice he would know anywhere answered dramatically. "They're vultures ..."

The door opened and Martha and Jim walked through.

The redheaded teen jumped up and ran towards her grandmother and before the Diva could even work out what was going on, Alexis flew into her grandmothers arms in tears again.

"Grams, I am glad you're here," the teen buried her face into her grandmother's shoulders.

Martha patted her granddaughter gently on the shoulder, comforting her, finally turning her gaze onto the detective. The older actress's glassy blue orbs took in the sleeping young woman. She looked so helpless, never has the Diva seen the strong willed detective look so helpless.

Jim stood beside his daughter.

Martha whispered. "Oh Kate," doing everything she could to hold back her own tears.

Alexis pulled back and looked up at her grandmother. "It's horrible Grams."

Martha was speechless.

Jim looks around the room. Things had been added to the room, like an Atmosphere air purifier, mini fridge and a few more items.

"I see that you've added a few things Rick," Jim noted.

Rick shifted his gaze from his mother and daughter and towards Kate's father, just nodding.

The father of the detective could see how much the writer cared for his baby girl, Kate always went on about how she could never shut the writer up. Jim seemed to be having the opposite reaction.

The mood in the room was now Somber, wanting to lighten the mood. Jim smiled at the writer and asked positive. "How's our girl doing?"

Rick turned his attention back to his best friend, sighing he answered deadpan. "Better, getting her colour back..." he closing his laptop as the door re-opened and in walked his favourite nurse.

. "Ah Rick, we have ..." she spoke up, looking a bit flustered. Before Molly could finish what she was going to say, she discovered that there were new people in the room. One she remembered from last night.

"Well more visits, Kate is sure popular," the nurse delivered.

Rick smiled at Molly, hoping up from his bed. "Hey Molly, this is my mother Martha and you remember Kate's father, Jim." The writer introduced

Alexis had returned to Ashley's arms, was now standing off from Martha. Martha gave a distracted wave, her eyes still on Kate.

Molly made her way over towards Kate's side, standing beside the father. Molly greeted them both before She turning back to Rick, who was standing now standing at the end of Kate's bed with his arms crossed and looking at her, curious to what was she going to say before she got distracted.

The tone in the nurse's voice turned serious. "So how is your wife doing this afternoon, I am guessing you've..." silence fell over the room and the nurse stopped mid sentence.

Martha blinked a few times. Jim interrupted. "Wife, that was quick. You sure don't waste time," he commented, turning his attention onto his new 'son in law'.

A sad smile played on the writers lips. It was the actress that answered serious. "Richard, you do realise that it is against the law to marry someone while they're in a coma."

Rick smirked at his mother.

Molly chuckled, before answering. "They don't know."

Rick shook his head, the nurse continued. "I just figured since it is all over the television," Molly explained.

The Author's eyes widened, turning towards the bed and grabbing the remote, he turned the television on, and pictures filled the screen. It was of the entrance of the Hospital, there were a bunch of reporters and cameras flashing. Rick turned up the volume and all eyes in the room fell onto the screen.

All watching in awe as the female reporter outside of the hospital announced. "I am standing outside New York Presbyterian Hospital to where yesterday Detective Katherine Beckett was shot down at her bosses funeral, Kate who is also known as Nikki Heat a fictional character in the new Heat Series. Her creator Richard Castle was by her side and hasn't left since, we haven't heard anything from the writer, not even a tweet. I have actually heard whispers that the couple secretly married 3 months ago, and the couple have been together keeping it a secret for over a year now. It is understandable that the writer wants to stick by his wife in her time of ..." hitting the standby button then tossing the control on his bed.

Rick ran his hand through his hair muttering. "Oh crap, Kate is gonna freak," turning his attention to his sleeping partner.

Silence had fallen over the room, Alexis was first to speak demanding upset. "Who would do this?" the red headed teen crossing her arms, Ashley pulling his grip more protective around her.

The nurse whispered. "This is all my fault," Molly's blue eyes filled with self pity.

That's when the door swung open and in stormed hurricane Paula. Rick's Agent stormed over to him, dressed in a black curve hugging dress.

She demanded. "Rick! Something you want to tell me?" the agent placed a hand on her hip, glaring at the writer and waiting for an answer.

Rick looked at his book agent and mumbled. "Not really," turning his gaze back to the sleeping detective.

Nurse Molly turned towards the book agent confessed. "Sorry, I told the staff that Rick and Kate were married so he can stay here, that they're keeping a secret. I don't know how it got out, everyone was informed not to say a word," the nurse looked concerned.

Martha and Jim looked at one another then towards the nurse before bursting into laughter.

"Bet it was nurse ratchet," Rick spat, highly annoyed.

It was Martha to whose laughter was dying down as she informed her son. "What do you seriously expect when you go around calling people names, honestly Richard," shaking her head, pretending to be ashamed.

It was the book agent to who got the writer back on focus. "Rick, You're gonna have to say something about all of this," gesturing around the room. "Sooner or later," giving him a concerned look.

He had his eyes on his partner once again, watching as her chest rose and fall. "I pick later," he answered melancholy

Paula looked at the writer truly concerned, this detective really had a pull over him, never in the last decade working with Richard Castle had she ever seen him act like this over any woman. It wasn't about sex. Rick truly loved her, that actually surprised her, even though over the last year, Paula had been noticed the slight changes in Rick's character. Since breaking up with his publisher/ex wife, he hadn't dated anybody. Now she knew why, because he was in love with the Detective.

Paula, who was standing across from Rick, place a supportive hand on his shoulder, her blue eyes trying to look into his but the writer's eyes wouldn't leave the detective. He seemed to tense at the book agent's touch, sighing Paula answered. "I have to tell them something, you know how..."

"TELL THEM TO MIND THEIR OWN DAMM BUSINESS!" he shouted, not meaning to do, but he was angry and frustrated. It didn't bother Rick too much when they followed him around. It was in his job description but when it came to his daughter or Kate. That pissed him off, they didn't sign up for this. Paula dropped her hand from his shoulder and sighed.

"I'll say something," the book agent muttered, her gaze then fell on the detective for the first time since entering the room. Paula strongly disliked hospitals, both her parents died when she was three and she had to go live with her horrible grandparents, that's why she grew up tough as nail. She needed to survive, hospitals reminded Paula of death.

Pulling her eyes from the comatose detective, Paula turned and left.

The room was silent. No one knew what to say, until the writer spoke up. "Paula dislikes hospitals, both her parents died in a car crash when she was three. She was in a coma for a week before having to go live with her grandparents. She missed their funeral," Rick divulged.

The women in the room gasped.

Rick finished. "She told me one night after she had gotten drunk while on tour for Gathering Storm, it was their anniversary."

After a few minutes of silence, Martha answered. "That poor dear," nods were all around the room in agreement.

Rick walked back over to his bed and picked up the remote he had tossed several minutes earlier, turning the television back on. Once again all eyes glued to the screen, they listened as Paula came into view and began speaking. "The Castle and Beckett family have asked if you could all respect their privacy and Rick will make a statement at a later date, thank you," Paula then walked off.

Turning the television back off, Rick turned to his daughter. "Sweetie, why don't you and Ashley head out for a bit and get some fresh air," he spoke up, giving his daughter a sincere smile.

Alexis shook her head, her father gave her a sterner look and the red headed teen sighed, rolling her eyes, Kate Beckett style.

"Fine, but if anything happens, call, got it." Alexis ordered her father nodded. Alexis laced her fingers with her boyfriend and the two then left the room.

Molly was checking up on Kate, filling out her chart when Martha walked over towards her son and suggested. "You go too, Richard. Kate will be fine and we'll call if there is any change," giving her son a compassionate look.

Rick shook his head, arms crossed defensively. "No, Mother. I am not leaving her," Rick answered, crossing the room and looked out of the window, down at the streets below.

Martha sighed, then turned and looked at Jim. She gave the father a 'Help Me' look. Jim nodded, letting go of his daughter's hand and walked over towards the writer.

Rick sensed Jim entering his personal space, who knew that Richard Castle knew what personal space was. Kate's father placed a hand on the writer's shoulder and then looked out the window like Rick was.

A long moment passed before Jim spoke up.

"It's okay to leave, even if it's only for an hour," he began.

Rick said nothing, didn't move an inch.

"You know you're as stubborn as Katie. If I know my daughter, which I like to think I do, then I know that she won't wake up until she knows you're in the room, son." Jim assured the young man.

Rick looked at his 'someday in the future hopefully, father in law'."And that is why I am not leaving her side," he answered pensive, turning back to the window.

Jim moved his hand from the writer's shoulder and walked back towards his daughter. The nurse was gone. He gave Martha a looked that said 'I tried'.

* * *

><p><strong>18:33<strong>

The music playing throughout the room had changed to more upbeat songs; both Martha and Jim had left the hospital a couple of hours ago. Martha had a play to attend to tonight.

Around twenty minutes ago Jenny, Kevin, Lanie and Javier all arrived together, talking animatedly. When Jenny spotted Kate for the first time, she bursted into tears in Kevin's arms.

It took Kevin a few minutes to calm her down, even though the two had only met a few times, Jenny was an easy person to love and cared deeply.

Rick had charmed one of the staff members to bring in a table and chairs, now they were all seated around it, by the window. The room was spacious, the lights had been dimed, Alexis and Ashley had bought back Italian after a text from Rick.

Now the small group were all seated around the rectangular plastic fold up table, chatting animatedly, they were all avoiding talking about the previous captain, the hunt for the sniper and of course Kate.

The teen was sharing a story with the group about her father and his obsession with having to invent new food groups, Rick chimed in 'talent' and the red headed teen rolled her eyes. A sad smile took place on the writer's lips, every eye roll reminded him of Kate.

"- he choose a morning when I was half asleep to push the plate under my nose, without paying attention I took a bite of what I thought was a pancake, to find out moments later that it wasn't just any pancake. It was a Chinese flavoured pancake," the red headed teen explained,

Mouths dropped and eyes widened, a small chuckle escaped the writer's mouth.

Alexis finished. "Dad decided that last night's left over Chinese would go well in a pancake ... it didn't," the teen confirmed.

Chuckles filled the room. The medical examiner shook her head, speaking up. "Writer boy, some of the idea's in that head of yours should remain in there," she told him.

The laughter continued until the door opened and Nurse Joy entered the room. The writer automatically groaned.

"There are too many people in here," she complained, crossing her arms and putting a scowl on her face.

Rick is instantly annoyed, not bothering to turn around because his back was facing her. "I am going to pretend that I didn't hear you say that, just like I am going to pretend that a few hours ago, the press were not outside of the hospital demanding question about my wife because somebody in this hospital couldn't keep their damn mouth shut!" he spoke up with an angry passion.

The nurse mumbled something under her breath before leaving.

Lanie had filled Kevin and Jenny in on about the whole 'wife' thing earlier when they had seen it on the news.

A few minutes passed with absolute quietness before Jenny broke the tensed silence. "Wow, she seems fun," she spoke up, shyly.

The writer responded by grumbling.

The Irish detective looked at his friend concerned. "_You_ okay man?" his deep blue's eyes filled with compassion.

Rick sighed. He didn't want his friends thinking that he was ungrateful. They have been so great over the last day, ever since the shooting, it was still hard to believe that all of this happened only a little over 24 hours ago.

Rick put his fork down and began apologizing. "I am sorry guys. It's not your fault any of this happened. I have just been a little ..." not needing to finish what he was going to say, the room was filled with nods. Alexis placed her hand on her father's shoulder and gave him a heartfelt look, which the father returned.

A short moment passed before Alexis smiled brightly. "Molly is really nice," she observed, turning towards Jenny, which made Jenny smile.

"Thank you, even though she has the tendencies to do before thinking. But she has a big heart," the sister answer, protectively. Kevin pulled his fiancé into a side hug smiling at her with admiration.

There was an 'aw' moment at the table, and talking started up again.

Lanie started the story this time. She was tired of avoiding the topic of her best friend.

"I remember the first day I met Kate. It was over a crime scene, Kate's first crime scene as a Detective."

Lanie let out a sigh before continuing. "It was a hard case, a fourteen year old girl had been murdered by her step father. Kate and I butted heads throughout the entire case, it took three days to track the stepfather down, and an hour for Kate to break him, it was getting close to eleven that night and I found Kate down in the gym with a boxing bag, beating the crap out of it. I told her 'girl, get your things, we're getting a drink' she gave me one of her favourite death glares. I matched it for ten minutes before she finally caved and answered 'Fine', forty minutes later after 12 tequila shots each, Kate broke down into tears and I was there for her. Ever since then, we've had each other's backs," she divulged, her face had been heavyhearted.

The room was quiet, except for the song that was playing in the background 'Even Heaven Cries by Monrose.

All of a sudden Kate's ventilator started beeping and her heart rate seemed to pick up a little, within seconds the writer was be her side. Everyone else beside Lanie seemed stunned. The medical examiner ran out of the room, returning a minute later with the nurse.

Molly, who was at the nurses' station down the corridor around the corner, the chipper nurse donned her serious face and jumped straight into action. She read the machine that controlled the detective's heartbeat, and then began pressing buttons on the machine. A moment later the beeping subsided but the rhythm of her heart was still rising and falling, a smile appeared on the nurse's face. The group had now gathered around the left side and end of the bed, since Rick's was blocking the right side.

His hand was laced with the detectives. "What's wrong Molly?" panic evident in Rick's voice.

The nurse turned and smiled at the writer and clarified. "Nothing."

He was confused, giving her a puzzled look.

Molly placed her hand on the writer's shoulder and explained. "That beeping means that she can you hear, Kate is responding with her heart since she cannot respond any other way at the moment."

Relief washed over the group and Rick turned his attention to his beautiful partner, not letting go of her hand and running his fingers through her hair. "Kate, can you hear me," all of a sudden the detective's heartbeat raced a little. A smile spread across his lips, turning to everyone he announced like a happy child. "She heard me, Kate heard me."

The three sets of couple lovely hugged.

* * *

><p><strong>21:03<strong>

The group continued chatting up till after nine, Rick had stayed by Kate's side for two hours just talked to her after her little moment, before rejoining the group. He didn't care if they went over visiting hours. He was just glad that they were all together.

After saying their goodbyes, the two older couples took off.

Ashley and Alexis were last to leave, his daughter was over near Kate, talking softly, while the writer talked to Ashley, sincerely. "I just need to make sure she is okay, Alexis is a sweetheart and since I cannot be there for her. I want you to be, if she needs a shoulder to cry on," the male teen nodded.

On the other side of the room, Alexis was sitting on her father's bed with her legs crossed and her hand intertwined with the detectives. "- I cannot lose you Kate, my mother already walked out on me. You're the closest thing that I have to a mother, you listen to me and I know you care about me. When we talk, we actually talk, not about shopping or boys but actually things. I also know that if my dad loses you, it will kill him," she told the older brunette, quietly. The teen was silent for a moment before continuing. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you can."

Alexis leaned over the detective and kissed her on the forehead, all of a sudden Kate's machine began beeping, a hug smile spread on the teens face. "I love you too, night Kate," with that Alexis let go of the detective's hand and crawled off the bed.

After hugging her father and saying their good nights, the writer changed into a white singlet and royal blue silk boxer, since sleeping in the nude might surprise a few nurses. Rick dimmed the lights right down, before climbing in to his temporary bed, he turned and faced his soul mate, reaching for her hand and lacing their fingers as he closing his eyes.

"Night beautiful," he whispered. And as the writer drifted off to a comfortable sleep, Tiffany Evan's soulful voice sang.

_"I'll be there through the rough winds and rain and ice. I'll be there when the night falls and troubles rise. I'll be there if you need me, no matter what how or when, my friend. I'll be there through the rough winds and rain and ice. I'll be there when the night falls and troubles rise. I'll be there when you need me no matter what how or when, My friend ... I'll be there"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I do not own Castle**

* * *

><p><strong>4 DAYS LATER ... Wednesdays Night<strong>

**Private Room – 19:21**

Ever since Kate's little interaction with the group, the writer wasn't game to leave her side just encase she woke up. Rick didn't shower or use the bathroom unless one of his friend, or family was sitting with Kate. If he had to use the bathroom and a family member was present, Molly was by her side. The Doctor informed him that Kate was getting stronger with every passing day. Rick wasn't actually surprised. The detective needed the feeding tube and ventilator until she woke up.

Rick walked out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel and wearing a fresh pair of grey sweatpants and a black tee shirt, slight stubble on his face. He walked over towards the detective's bed. Lanie was with Kate, doing leg exercises. Lanie and Jenny had changed Kate into a pair of sweatpants, the another day.

Rick stood near Kate's head, looking down at Lanie who was lifting her leg, pushing it up, and then lowering it in the running motion.

"We ran a K this evening," the medical examiner informed the writer.

Rick smiled down at his friend, his gaze then focused on the sleeping detective, sadness filled in stony blue eyes. "Why hasn't she woken up yet, Lanie? She responds with the machine when we talk to her but she won't open her eyes. I do not understand why," letting out a deep sigh.

"You know how stubborn Kate is, when she is ready to wake up. She'll wake up," her best friend explained. Hoping that would been soon, her charts indicated that she was ready to wake up. Lanie was curious to why her friend hadn't woken up yet.

She finished the exercise, lowering Kate's left leg. She shifted her gaze up the bed, looking at the writer and the way he was looking at Kate. She knew that man loved his best friend. He had even confessed to that a few day previous, it pained her to see the pained looked in his eyes.

As Rick slid his fingers through her beautiful dark hair, he couldn't help wonder what his detective was thinking about. Rick had been doing research on Coma's, that's why he talked to her. Reading that even in the comatose state, the patient could still hear some things, which they dreamed, it was basically like they're in a deep sleep.

Coma's can last from 24 hours up to several years.

Rick once read an article to where a guy was in a coma for thirty years, one day he just woke up and found out that his son was grown and his wife remarried. That life had went on without him. Rick didn't want the same fate for Kate.

He had already envisaged how he would propose to her, their wedding day, their first child, growing old together and sitting at the Hampton's on a swinging seat, watching the children and grandchildren on the beach below them. _They would be holding hands, their great granddaughter, age four, spitting image of her grandma – Alexis. With her red hair, blue eyes, walking up the stairs and asking. "Poppy build with me?"_

_Kate would chuckle and tease. "Poppy's to old," the eighty year old writer would find that as a challenge and swing off the chair, the early seventy year old Kate would watch them in the sand, building a castle._

The writer smiled at the thought, even let a slight chuckle escape at the future dream, which caught the medical examiner's attention. "What's so funny?" Lanie asked.

Rick proudly shared. "I just saw our future," smiling down at the detective.

A smile played at Lanie's lips as she watched the writer, both turning back towards the detective. Kate's eye lids began to slightly flutter, rapidly, like she was having a dream.

The writer looked at the detective concerned. "Kate, Kate you okay?" Getting no response verbally but her heart rate was racing, Rick's eyes widened. "Something's wrong!" he stated, turning his attention down to the medical examiner before ordering. "Lanie, get her doctor."

She didn't need to be told twice, Lanie was out of the door before Rick could blink.

_Kate was standing in front of the Captain. He was explaining to her why he did what he did and he was telling her that he was going to use himself to stop this, shaking her head, she couldn't let that happen. All of a sudden he said. "Castle." _

_Rick then appeared at her side, the Captain ordered. "Get her out of Castle," Rick looked just as uncertain as she did._

_"Castle, don't argue, that's why I called you. Get her out of here, now!" as Rick walked closer to her, the Captain was watching the car come in from a distance. She was trying to talk sense into the captain. "I forgive you, you hear me. I forgive you." _

_Roy was shaking his head. "This is my spot Kate, this is where I stand," he whispered. _

_Kate shook her head, tears running down her face. _

_Turning to Rick, Roy shouted. "CASTLE,GET HER OUT OF HERE, NOW!" without another word, Rick picked her up and walked her out of the room. She was shouting and screaming at him to let her go but he wouldn't. They got to the car and he pushed Kate against it, covering her mouth so she couldn't scream out. He brushed the hair from her face. She could tell it was breaking him, seeing her like this. _

_Hearing the gunshot ring out through the air, Rick kept her pinned against the car until the last one was fired. The writer was stronger then he looked, finally losing the group. She pushed from the car and started running back towards the hanger. She was crying and it was cold but she ran, when she got in there, they were all dead. Kate ran over towards Roy, kneeled over his body, and cried. Tonight the detective lost a great friend. _

The Doctor entered the room, with Nurse Joy and Nurse Molly. Lanie right behind them.

Rick had his fingers laced with the detective's, panic over his face. Her heart rate hadn't gone down, her eye lids still fluttering but hadn't opened and a few tips were slipping from them.

Dr Bridges was on the left side of Kate, looking at the machine that read her heart and brain activity, after studying it for a minute. He turned back to the writer. "This is a good thing, her brain is active. She's dreaming, Mr Castle," the doctor was now smiling.

Rick looked down at the sleeping detective 'Dreaming' he thought 'about what?' was the writer's next thought.

_Kate stood at the podium of Roy's funeral. "The Captain would want us to carry on the fight ..." Kate was saying her last goodbyes to the captain, so much was going through her mind. It was all hitting her at once, the Captain's words, Royce's words, how Rick had always been there for her. The detective had pushed him away more times than one person should, yet he kept coming back. All of a sudden popping scene filled the air, sounding like a gunshot and Kate felt like she had been hit. It was like having the wind get knock out of her._

_Rick shouted. "Kate" and the detective was on the ground and Rick was hovering above her, cradling her. A look of pure horror in his eyes, hearing Lanie scream, her heart was racing and she was finding it hard to breathe. She'd been shot. Her first thought was her dad. He saw her get shot. Her second was Rick and not being able to tell him how she felt._

_As Rick cradled her, she faintly heard his voice. "Stay with me Kate, don't leave me please," he was pleading, the detective wanted to shout 'I am not going anywhere' but breathing was becoming hard, Kate knew she was bleeding out. Rick looked so sad._

_"Stay with me okay, Kate, I love you."_

_The detective wasn't sure if she heard him right but then he said it again._

_"I love you, Kate." _

_There and then, he finally confessed to loving her. Kate felt a slight smile tug at her lips before everything started getting dark and she just needed a little rest, just a little one. _

Rick was looking down at Kate.

The doctor was pressing buttons on the machine, watching it with widened eyes, as the doctor mumbled. "Oh my."

Rick was about to question that when all of a sudden the detective's eyes shot open, filled with panic.

"Kate," he whispered, stunned.

As soon as he said her name, all eyes were on the detective. A tear rolled down the writer's cheek.

"Kate," he said louder, their fingers still laced, except this time the writer could feel her squeeze back. She was squeezing his hand, her heartbeat started racing again.

A screamed filled the room, the scream belonging to her best friend. "KATE, oh my god," the medical examiner was now in tears. Her best friend was finally awake, a moment later, more nurse entered the room. Lanie and Rick were pushed away and the nurse crowed around Kate, they could only watch from the side lines.

Kate watched as Lanie and Rick disappeared from her eyes slight, Rick's hand slipping from her's. She had woken up in a panic and now was confused. Where was she? What happened? As images started hitting her, the detective began to panic, her heart rate picking up. She was in hospital. She had been shot, that had to suck.

Kate began chocking because something was shoved down her throat, wanting it out. Kate tried lifting her arms but it was finding it hard too. What was wrong? Why couldn't she move her arms? She panicked more, causing her heart beat to rise more.

An unknown man in a white lab coat was looking at her, was telling her. "You need to calm down, Kate. You're in hospital."

She wanted to roll her eyes at him and answer. "Dah!" but couldn't because of tube that was shoved her throat.

The nurses and Doctor's worked quick to removed the breathing tube first, so the detective would stop choking. As soon as it was removed, Kate started coughing. That was a good sign, the nurses still surrounded her, and she still couldn't see her friend or her writer anymore.

Her eyes searching, it was one of the nurses that smiled down at the detective brightly. "Hi Kate, good to have you back, your husband and family have been so worried."

The words hit Kate like a train hitting a brick wall_. Husband? What god Damm husband? How long was she out? Did she have amnesia? Had Kate forgotten an important part of her life? _A thought then donned her 'Oh crap, I didn't marry Josh did I' shaking her head. No, she wasn't that stupid.

Gasping, trying to find words, the detective began. "Ri –ck," was all she managed to say.

The same blonde nurse nodded and smiled.

Kate was a little confused at that, the nurse turned away and waved someone over. A moment later, her favourite writer, partner and the person she entrusted her life with, was standing beside her.

Kate smiled at him, which got a smile back from Rick. She took in the writer's appearance. He was slumming it in a pair of sweats, needed a shave and had bags under his eyes, Kate felt guilty for worrying Rick like this and what about her father and Alexis? Oh her friends.

As soon as the writer saw Kate's beautiful smile, a heavy weight lifted off his chest. The next thing he knew, his hand reached for her's and her fingers automatically laced with his, like they belonged. His blue eyes didn't leave her hazel-greens, as the doctor's worked on removing all the tubes and wires that were connected to the detective. But all Rick saw was Kate. He could hear two things, Lanie in the background on the phone to Javier and music.

Kate could feel tubes being pulled from her, hands all over her but her main focus was the Rick. He had always been there, like he was now, looking at her with such emotion. His words hitting her, what was she going to say? The brunette knew she loved him but was that enough.

As music filled the room, the detective smiled at the song, taking her back to when she had first heard it. It was playing one night at Remy's a few months ago, the detective was having dinner with Rick and Alexis after they had finished a case. Josh had to work. Wow Josh. That was the first time his named and popped into her head, but Kate pushed any thought of her boyfriends from her head and focused on Rick, since the writer was the one by her side.

_"When your tears begin to shed, I'll be there. In those times when you feel all alone, forced to find your way through worlds unknown, look ahead and don't be scared, I'll be there..."_ and as the song played on, a few tears began slipping from her eyes, Kate realizing that Rick was there.

Feeling tired, the detective closed her eyes. Now that she was awake, she could finally sleep.

Rick watched as his beautiful detective closed her eyes, panic slowly filled him. Her grip was still tight, feeling Molly's hand on his shoulder. "She's fine Rick, now that she is awake. She can finally sleep."

He was confuse with the nurse's words, Kate had been sleeping for the last five days. What was she talking about?

That's when he realized what she meant. During the coma, Kate's body had been healing but the detective hadn't been sleeping. A smile took place on his lips as he nodded, leaning over her face, placing a kiss on her forehead. A moment later, a smile played on Kate's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>21:13<strong>

Rick was sitting in his temporary bed, laptop opened. He was busy at work, his fingers running over the keys. The lights dimmed, Rick was surprised that the novel was half finished, after the doctors had removed all the tubes and checked Kate over, they had left the room. The doctor was hopeful that Kate could leave in a few days. As soon as she was discharged, Rick was taking her back to his loft, even if that meant abducting her. There was no way Rick was letting her out of his sight, especially since there was a shooter out there still.

Kevin and Javier have heard talk that the shooter has gone underground for now, they had feelers out to report if he resurfaced.

The Hispanic detective had picked Lanie up an hour ago, she was hesitant in leaving her friend, but Rick promised her that he would text her if Kate re-woke, after Javier promised her that they would be back in the morning.

Lanie finally agreed to leave the hospital.

That's when Rick pushed his bed back in its place beside hers and began writing. All of their friends and family had been notified of Kate's condition, all relieved. He had even left a message for Josh. It was the right thing to do. Rick had to talk his daughter into not coming in. Even though she had school tomorrow, the teen promised that she would be there, first thing.

"Rick," was the first word that left her mouth, almost as a whisper.

He turned his attention on her. The brunette slowly opened her eyes, turning towards him.

"Since when did we get married, you do know it's illegal to marry someone while they're in a coma," she finished, her throat sounded scratchy.

The writer was temporally stunned, Kate then smiled at him. Rick let out a chuckle and the words that slipped from his lips. "You sound like my mother," remembering what his mother had said when she first heard the whole married thing.

Kate faked to be offended but then let out a slight chuckle, before getting hit by a slight pain in the chest, her hands moved to her chest.

Rick's eyes were filled with worry, closing his laptop and turning to the detective. "Kate, you okay?"

She rolled her eyes at the remark. "I was shot," the detective replied, meaning for it to come out sarcastic but instead it came out a little harsher. Seeing the upset and hurt in his beautiful blue eyes, the detective reached for his hand. "I'm sorry," Kate started, as she linked their fingers.

The writer's responded by circling his thumb back and forth over the surface her hand while their fingers were still laced. It was his way of letting her know that he was there.

Kate was almost lost for words. The hardcore detective wasn't use to having someone to lean on when she was hurting. It was new for her and if she was honest, it scared the hell out of her.

"I know," Rick replied, not needing to go into explanation.

The two could often have a conversation with a few words yet so much was said. Kate was stunned at how much she liked this feeling that was washing over her. Sure she was scared, ever since her mother's death. Kate guarded her heart, only loving her father, at times the detective thought she loved others but it was just a reaction to how they felt. After her mother's death, the first time the detective fell in love again, was with words. His words, Richard Friggin Castle's words.

Neither spoke for several minutes, neither needed two. They had fallen into a comfortable silence, basically having a conversation with their eyes. Like they had many times before, she finally needed some answers, so with one word she asked "How?"

Rick understanding what she meant began explaining in his storyteller mode, which was one of her favourite things about him, even though she would never admit that to him. She listened to his side of the events, starting from when she closed her eyes, pain evident in his voice.

"Jenny's sister is a nurse and Jenny must have heard about you being bought in, you were in surgery for several hours. God, I was so worried, thousands of possibilities were been written in my mind. A hospital waiting room for a writer is basically hell, a limbo. Anyway the doctor informed us that you were okay but in a coma. I couldn't breathe when I heard that, everyone went into see you. I called Alexis, telling her that you were gonna be okay, and talking her down from coming in. I was finding it hard to go into your room, it was your dad that talked me into it. He told me 'stop avoiding it' I know where you get your bossiness from now," the writer shot a smile at her.

Kate softly chuckled. Rick loved hearing that sound.

"When I first saw you, I couldn't breathe. You looked so fragile, never had I ever seen you look so fragile. I then heard your heart beating through the monitor and I could breathe again. So thanks to nurse Molly, I got a bed moved in here. I wasn't leaving your side and until you came back to us. Molly, Jenny's little sister informed the staff on this floor that we're married, so I could stay with you, no questions asked. She told them that we married in secret three months ago, and had been together for a year. That it was a secret from the pap's, that they weren't allowed to tell anyone. Everyone bought it."

Rick decided to leave out the part about what the doctor said about his wife and about the press outside of the hospital.

The detective was speechless, her friends had been through hell and back waiting for her to wake up, Kate knew she would have to make it up to them and Rick. She wasn't shocked that he didn't leave side, the writer had told her 'Always' and he meant it.

A few tears slipped from the detectives eyes. Kate couldn't help it, must be the drugs they have her on. Rick wiped her tears from eyes, feeling his touch filled her with some sort of feeling and emotion that the detective was finding hard to name. Kate felt Safe.

* * *

><p><strong>22:21<strong>

An hour had passed before the detective knew it. Rick had been filling her in about the room and she had scowled him for paying so much just for her. He just told her, genuinely.

'Kate nothing's too good for you'

Kate asked Rick if she could borrow one of his shirts. He helped her in it, she then removed the grown and the two went back to talking.

Rick had moved on to telling her more stories about Alexis. Kate loved hearing them, at the moment Rick was telling her a story about the time he had created the Chinese pancake, informing her that Alexis had told the group about the story. She let out a slight chuckle, feeling the same pain for before informing him. "Stop making me laugh, it hurts."

Rick pressed the morphine button, easing the pain for her. Kate was grateful because she was too stubborn to press it for herself, determined to fight the pain.

A few minutes passed before the detective answered. "This might be the morphine talking, but that pancake actually sounds pretty good right now," a loopy chuckle slipping from her lip.

Rick shook his head and laughed. He liked seeing Kate like this, at ease.

She still had her fingers intertwined with the writers, not in hurry to let go. Kate like the feeling, neither had talked about what Rick had said. Those three little words, he hadn't bought it up and the detective wasn't going to push. They would discuss it when the time was right. She was technically still with Josh.

That little problem she would have to fix as soon as possible. Josh was on some trip at the moment, somewhere saving the world, while Rick had saved her.

All of a sudden, the detective felt tired again, letting a yawn escape her lips, her eyes drifting. Kate was trying to fight it but the drug was too much, hearing the writer's voice answering. "Don't fight it, Kate. Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, Always" Rick promised.

Hearing that, the detective let herself drift off. A smile on her lips as she whispered 'Always'

Rick smiled as a smile appeared on Kate's lips, hearing her repeat their promise to one another, his heart skipped a beat. He put his laptop to the side then laid down, his hand not leaving the detectives.

Rick moved over closer to Kate; since she had no wires to stop them this time, facing her as he closed his eyes, listening to lonestar sing everything he felt.

_"- Every little thing that you do, I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, Forever and ever. Every little thing that you do ... Baby, I'm amazed by you."_

As he drifted off to sleep, the lyrics to 'Amazed' echoed throughout his mind. It was like they wrote the song with him and Kate in mind. Now that Rick had Kate back, it didn't plan to let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I don't own Castle**

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital – 06:11 - Private Room<strong>

As the nurse entered the room, the first thing she saw was one of her patients and her husband - the famous novelist, cuddling. It was the cutest thing. Well they weren't exactly cuddling since the detective had a GSW to the chest, but her patient was lying on her back and her husband was on his side facing her, their fingers laced. The writer was basically lying on her bed, the two were very close indeed. Nurse Holly had seen a lot of patients and their families come in and out of this hospital in her last twenty years of working here but she only see's a rare few that she could count on two hands that show the kind of bond this couple showed. Not many husbands would stick by their wives beside twenty-four, seven. Yes a rare sight indeed.

Kate eyes began to flutter before opening the moment she felt an unknown hand touch her stomach, out of reaction, she grabbed whoever had their hand on her with her left hand because her right one was occupied and the detective's eyes shot open to a slightly scared older nurse to who looked late forties, plump looking lady. It took Kate a moment to remember where she was and what had happen.

The nurse whispered. "Oh sorry, Mrs Castle. I didn't mean to wake you. I just have to check your bandages," the nurse indicated to her wound, Kate had changed into an oversize shirt of Rick's before she went to bed because her's might be too tight at the moment. Rick had helped her put the shirt on, she then removed the gown since she wasn't wearing a bra at the moment.

_'Mrs Castle? Oh Right, we're married'_ Kate thought.

The nurse had pushed Rick's shirt up just under her boobs, and with a nod of Kate's head, the nurse began removing the bandage. The detective tried not to look down at it, not wanting to move much and not wanting to wake Rick since he hadn't gotten much sleep in the last five days that she had been here.

As the nurse removed the bandage, attended to the wound and replaced it with a fresh one, the brunette turned her head to her right, to where the man beside her was sleeping. They were very close indeed, their faces inches apart. A smile tugged at her lips at the innocence that was on his face when he slept, like a child.

"It's rare you know," Nurse Holly began. Kate turned her head at the darked haired nurse, and unsure what she was talking about. The older nurse divulged. "True love, it's rare these days to be in the presences of two people who truly love one another, you can tell what you two share just by being in the same room," the nurse smiled at her.

Kate had gone quiet and slightly red but that didn't stop the older women from continuing. "Over the last five days that I have got to know your husband, he has amazed me. The dedication that he has had to you is outstanding, most of the patients that pass in and out of here haven't been as blessed to have their other half sit by their bedside twenty-four, seven like Mr Castle has with you. You're one lucky woman."

Kate couldn't help but smile at the older women's words, as she thought about it. She could see what the older woman meant. Rick had always been there for her, even at times when she didn't really want him there. The nine year old on a sugar rush grew on her, held a piece of her heart that she though didn't exist.

Kate turned her head back towards her partners and whispers, honestly. "Yeah I am, Rick sure is one of the kind and even though I would never admit it to his face. I wouldn't change one thing about him," the detective quietly admitted.

Kate turned her attention back to the nurse who was smiling at teary smile at her, Kate realize that she told a complete stranger how she felt about the author, bitting down on her bottom lip, she then remember that this nurse thinks that they're married, which was kinda reassuring because if the nurse knew the truth then that would be embarrassing. Kate was a private person, not one to share her feelings out loud to anyone, even at times she found it hard to 'give details' to her best friend, it is just who she is. Kate believes _'what happens between two people ... should remain between those two people' _that's just how the detective felt.

"You know what I believe," Holly spoke up.

"What?" Kate asked, curiously.

The nurse smiled and informed her. "You're each other's other half. Some call it fate, some call it soul mates. Some call everlasting love. I call it two hearts beating as one and that my dear detective is what I see when I look at you two."

Before Kate could even process what the nurse just delivered, she was gone from the room, and Kate was stunned at first, since she didn't have her mother around to talk to about this stuff growing into adulthood, she hadn't been sure if she would know what it looked like when it appeared in front of her. Kate remember once telling Rick _'I'm a one and done kinda girl'. But would she see her 'one and done' if he was right in front of her?_ _Everyone else seemed to see it and tell her, why couldn't she?_

The brunette turned her head back towards Rick and smiled, bitting her bottom lip so she wouldn't do anything stupid like kiss him, maybe it was the pain meds missing with her head on top of his confession of his love for her when she was slipping away from him. Kate knew that she would have to deal with it sooner or later, for now, she chose later. Kate knew in a few hours she would have a lot of visitors so sleep was needed.

The song changed and new music filled the room.

_"If you love somebody, you better let it out. Don't hold it back, while you're trying to figure it out. Don't be timid. Don't be afraid to hurt. Run toward the flame, Run toward the fire, Hold on for all your worth, Cause the only real pain a heart can ever know, is the sorrow of regret, When you don't let your feelings show."_

Kate sheaded a tear listening to the sweet voice of Jewel, believing that each song told a story, you just have to close your eyes and be willing to listen to what it has to say. So Kate moved over closer to the writer, placing her head near his chest since he was lying on his side. She remained laying on her back because of her injury, listening to his steady heartbeat, their fingers still laced, closing her eyes.

_"So did you say it? Did you mean it? Did you lay it on the line? Did you make it count? Did you look 'em in the eye? Did they feel it? Did you say it in time? Did you say it out loud 'cause if you did hun, then you lived some. That feeling inside, that's called satisfied..."_

Rick waited until Kate's breathing was even and he was certain that she was asleep before he opened his eyes with a Hugh grin plastered on his face. The romantic at heart had to remember to send a Hugh thank you basket to nurse holly when he got Kate home. Rick knew Kate was a private person and to admit that, that meant something major, even if she was playing the part as his wife, the honesty was evident in her voice. Rick closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him, gently throwing his spare arm over her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital Corridor - 07:31 <strong>

Alexis was walking down the corridor of the hospital, carrying a paper bag filled with contents in one hand and a warm travel mug in the other, taking her father's car services this morning to the hospital after receiving her father's call last night that Kate had woken up. The teen had literally jumped and down with happiness, her grandmother had to actually shout at her kindly to stop, even though she told her father she would be by after eight, but the redhead had been up since five.

"Excuse me Miss," a female voice called, the red head slowly turned around and looked at the young nurse who looked about ten years older than herself asked. "Where are you going miss?" the nurse finished.

Alexis wasn't a rude person, respected rules but at the moment, she just wanted to hug her father and see Kate, smiling politely at the petite nurse, she informed her slightly stretching the truth. "To see my mom, she is finally awake," Alexis turned and continued on down the corridor, a beaming smile on her face. Who knows, maybe one day Kate will be her mother, well Alexis hopped anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>07:35 – Private Room<strong>

As the teen pushed the door handle down with her elbow then pushed it open with her hip, entering the room it was quiet. The MP3 must have died, that was her first thought, Alexis turned her attention towards the bed and almost dropped the items in her hands, calmly she walked over towards the table that wheels over the bed and placed down the paper bag and hot beverage on it. She then pulled out her iPhone and snapped a picture of the sight before her, slightly squealing in her head, typing out a quick message to her grandmother before sending the photo off.

Alexis couldn't believe the sight before her; never in a million years did the teen ever think that she would see her father and Detective Beckett in such an intimate position. Her father was laying on his side facing the detective, Kate had her head nuzzled into his chest but was laying on her back, most likely because of her wound, they were holding hands and her father had his other arm draped across her stomach, their legs were practically touching and Kate was in her father's blue shirt.

As much as she wanted this moment to last forever, Alexis didn't want the stuff she bought getting cold. She also wanted to see Kate talk her way out of this one. She cleared her throat rather loudly, when that didn't work, Alexis just answered, casually.

"So do I start calling you mom?"

A moment later, Kate stirred. She felt so warm and comfortable, for a moment she had forgotten where she was, then hearing a familiar voice, Kate slowly opening her eyes and seeing a body, pulling her head back and seeing Rick's face, the detective smiled. The past events started hitting her, the shooting, the coma, Rick and her talking, the nurse and her talking. She was in hospital. Kate then remembered what woke her, a voice. Hearing a small chuckle coming from the left of the bed, Kate turned her gaze and saw Rick daughter standing there with a Hugh grin on her face.

"Morning Kate," the teen happily greeted.

The brunette was stunned. Alexis had walked in and discovered her and her father in an intimate position. _Wait what were they doing in this position? When did Rick place his arm over her stomach? Why didn't she feel it?_ Kate knew she would have to answer the teen soon.

"Alexis, hey what are you doing here at-" Kate looked up at the clock answering surprised. "Seven thirty in the morning?" she finished.

Alexis smiled faded and sadness quickly filled her face. "Don't you want to see me?" the teen began to turn and walk off when Kate called after her. "Alexis, wait, I didn't mean it like that," she started.

Alexis looked at the detective confused.

Kate tried lifting Rick's arm off her's, but couldn't move it. It was like he was purposely applying pressure so she couldn't.

Kate gave up moving his arm and answered. "What I mean is how did you get in here so early?" Kate corrected.

Alexis blushed as she answered. "I told them that my mom is finally awake," the teen dropped her eyes to the ground.

Kate was stunned. When she was in her coma, Kate remembers hearing talking around her, they felt like dreams but now Kate wondered if they weren't. She remembered hearing Alexis say something about being like a mother to her and that warmed her heart. The detective never really saw herself as the mother type but was honoured that Alexis saw her as one. Kate felt misty eyed, noticing that the girl felt embarrassed.

"Alexis, come here?" Kate asked softly.

The redhead teen slowly began moving her feet towards Kate's side.

"Look at me, please?" the older woman asked.

The teen slowly raised her head, that's when Kate saw the tears in her beautiful crystal blue eyes. Kate reached for the girls hand with her left free hand, since Rick still held her right. She laced her fingers with the younger Castle, pulling the girl closer. "Hop up," she gesturing with the tugging of her head.

Alexis hopped up on the bed, her hand still in Kate's, sitting beside her. Kate smiled at the teen. "Alexis, I am not mad that you told them I am you're mother. I am honoured. You're an amazing person and to be thought of that way, honour doesn't even begin to cover it," the brunette reassured her. "Anytime you need someone to talk to, like I've told you before, I am here, day a night. Just a text or call away," Kate smiled at the girl, the teen now was smiling again as she leaned down and hugged Kate, being careful of her wound. Kate gave the girl a pat on the back with her now free hand.

"Aaaawww," slipped from the author's mouth from behind Kate. Both female eyes turned to Rick, who was pretending to still be asleep, even though he held her hand, the brunette still manage to elbow him in the chest with said arm.

Rick's eyes shot open. "Not cool, Kate." He whined, finally letting go of her hand. It was strange but she kinda missed it, the brunette felt safe when the novelist held it, which was stupid because Kate and never needed a man before to make her feel safe. Maybe it was these stupid pain meds.

"That's what you get for pretending to be asleep," the brunette informed him, trying to sound mad but a smile was tugging at her lips to be released.

Rick chuckled, shaking his head as he sat up and removed his other arm from over Kate's stomach. Sitting against the headboard, the father looked at his daughter and smiled. "Morning Pumpkin, didn't expect you this early."

"Obviously," the teen muttered, which earned a stunned look from both her father and the older woman, but neither said anything about it.

A moment of silence past before Kate smelled food, turning her attention towards the hospital table. "What's in the bag?" the brunette asked curious.

Alexis had almost forgotten, remember she turned towards the table and wheeled it over the bed. Kate moved over closer towards the table, putting a little distance between her and the novelist. Rick looking slightly disappointed.

The redhead was sitting on the opposite of 'her mom' a table between them, reaching into the bag and pulling out a Tupperware container. She placed it in front of Kate with a fork. The brunette raised a curious eyebrow and looked at her.

"I cannot believe you're actually doing this, that I made that," Alexis retorted, looking towards her father, turning to Kate. "Dad said you wanted to try this," the teen explained, lifting the blue lid from the containing. Inside was what looked like pancakes but the smelt different.

A smile tugged her lips as she answered. "Chinese flavoured pancakes," she felt like a kid at Christmas.

Alexis raised a concerned eyebrow.

"Try it," Rick urged.

Kate nodded. She was hungry. Picking up the fork, the brunette dug into the pancake, bringing it to her mouth and plopped it in, savouring it.

A long moment passed of complete silence, both Castle's had their eyes on her.

Kate looked at them and smiled. "Oh my god, this is one of the best things that I have ever put in my mouth."

Alexis answered stunned. "Taste buds must be off."

Rick was about to answer with a snide remark when Kate turned towards him, threatening. "Rick, if the next lot of words that come out of your mouth contain any form, suggestion or remark to anything dirty. You won't be walking for a week," staring his down, the author gulped.

Kate was suppressing a smile as she took another bite and let out a satisfying moan.

Rick couldn't hold back the chuckle, but kept his mouth shut. Just imagining if she moaned like that over food she liked, what was the savvy butt kicking detective was like in bed. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Kate ask, gesturing to the travel mug.

"That coffee?"

The teen shook her head with a smile.

Kate was disappointed. She could really go for a coffee.

Alexis informed her, placing the cup in front of her. "It's for you though. I don't think you should be drinking coffee at the moment. The last thing you need to do is have caffeine that keeps you awake," the teen instructed.

Kate thought it was cute and reached for the travel mug, bringing it towards her lips.

"I drink this when I am not feeling well and it makes me feel so much better, it's tea," she answered as Kate took a swig.

Sipping the hot beverage Kate was surprised how good it tasted. She wasn't really a tea drinker but something about this one. She tasted something different, raising an eyebrow at the teen.

"With mint flavoured drinking chocolate," Alexis proudly announced.

Kate nodded, it tasted amazing. She was tempted to taste her coffee like this, taking another sip and closing her eyes, the brunette felt like part of the family. Kate heard a noise, so opening her eyes she noticed that the teen had pulled more from the bag, handing her father a fork and container. Alexis placed one in front of herself and fork in hand. This was a family breakfast and Kate kinda loved it.

They all ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the writer looked at Kate, seeing her smile and couldn't help but grin himself asking. "So what do you think?"

Both Castle's waiting for her response.

"It's perfect, thank you Lex," Kate answered.

Alexis beamed with happiness. Kate had avoided the entire family concept since her mother died, she had buried herself in her mother's case and didn't know different. But Kate could get use to.

* * *

><p><strong>07:51<strong>

After they had finished their breakfast and talked about Alexis, the teen was filling Kate in on school and Stanford. Kate could tell that Rick was uncomfortable about his little girl leaving for Uni early and with her serious boyfriend. She was a little concerned about it herself, but it wasn't her place to intervene.

Kate pushed the table away from the bed and looked towards the female teen.

"Um Lex, I was wondering if you could ..." she began.

"Help you to the bathroom, I guess you want to change before everyone gets here," Alexis answered.

Kate nodded, just like Rick. The younger Castle could read her mind also.

Alexis helped Kate from the bed.

For the first time since before the coma, the detective's feet hit the floor and she was a little nervous. Alexis was by her side, helping her stand and holding onto her as Kate took her first wobbly step away from the bed and smiled. Step by step the recently wounded detective made her way to the bathroom with the help of her favourite teen.

Alexis stopped at the door and asked the Kate. "Need help in there?" no shame or embarrassment in her voice.

Kate was a private person and was embarrassed though, biting her lip she answered. "I should be fine. I'll call if I need your help but thank you Lex," Kate finished.

The teen volunteered. "Anytime detective."

Kate entered the bathroom and closed the door behind herself.

Alexis skipped back over towards her father, who was cleaning up the mess.

The author waited until he heard the shower going before he walked over towards his daughter, who was cleaning up breakfast. "You took a photo right?" he asked, waiting for her response.

Alexis pretended to act shock. "And invade your privacy. Would I do that?"

Rick raised his eyebrow. "If you were a castle, you would." He answered, bluntly.

"Good thing I am a castle then," she grinned, reproducing her phone.

Rick pulled his daughter into a Castle hug. "That's my girl. Send me a copy, kay."

Alexis nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>09:03<strong>

The brunette was in a fresh pair of yoga pants and another one of Rick's shirts, since they were comfortable and kind of smelt like him. The three where laying on the beds, Alexis was in the middle, they were watching morning cartoons and had been since Kate left the bathroom fifty minutes ago. Alexis's hands both held Kate and her father's, the teen resting her head on the older woman's shoulder. The three were watching 'Bear in the big blue house' at the moment. Rick had even sung the starting song which got an eyebrow raise from the brunette.

He mumbled research.

Lanie, Javier, Kevin and Jenny enter the room without Kate and the Castle's noticing.

It wasn't until the Smart Alec Irish teased "Oh look, it's the Castle's," followed by a chuckle. As the two couple's walked towards the bed, Lanie was more like speed walking.

Kate began to sit up, causing the teen to do the same and let go of her hand just in time for Lanie to basically fly on the bed and into her arms.

"Ow," Kate let out a little gasp.

Lanie pulled back and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Girl, you gave us a scare. Don't do it again," Lanie ordered.

Kate tried humouring the situation. "Next time I get shot, I'll duck."

There were no laughs in the room.

The brunette felt bad. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Lanie hugged her best friend again, this time more careful. "We were so scared," she whispered, the dark haired women confessed.

Kate held back the tears. "So was I," her gaze looking over Lanie's shoulder towards her two other partners and Jenny.

Lanie pulled back and took the appearance of her best friend in. "Is that Castle's shirt?" she asked, a smile played at her lips, looking the brunette straight in the eyes.

Kate bit her bottom lip, defending. "It more comfortable than mine at the moment," she mumbled.

Lanie raised an eyebrow, turning her eyes on Rick. He gave her a shrug of the shoulders.

"Castle can I see you outside for a moment, NOW!" Lanie demanded as she crawled off the bed.

The older male felt like he was in trouble and been called to the principal's office, he bowed his head and hopped off the bed, following Lanie out of the room like puppy dog with tail between his legs.

Kate was curious to what that was about but got distracted when Kevin, Javier and Jenny all joined her bedside.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital Corridor<strong>

As soon as Rick walked out of the door, he was confronted with the question. "You didn't tell her?"

He didn't even have to ask what Lanie meant, because he knew. Rick looked down at the ground. "She just got out of a coma and is still technically with Josh. I cannot tell her right now," he explained looking at her.

Lanie looked at him compassionately. His heart was in the right place, but she just wanted to see her best friend happy and the Castle's did that. Placing a hand on his shoulder and letting out a sigh, she answered. "Okay but if you don't tell her soon, I will," Lanie confirmed.

The writer nodded, a moment of silence past before Lanie asked. "So how did she go last night?" the concern evident in her voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Room – 09:07<strong>

"What do you mean they think we're married," Kate exclaimed as Rick and Lanie entered the room, all eyes turned to Rick.

"I hadn't told her that fun fact yet!" he explained to the room.

Kevin bowed his head.

Rick walked over towards his partner. "I can fix it. I haven't spoke to the press yet. I'll just tell them that it was a hospital mix up and that we went along with it so I can be by your side. I'll fix it," he assured her.

Kate let out a sigh and plopped back on her pillow, it didn't bother her that the hospital thought they were married but page six and the world was a different story. When Kate turned to Rick, she saw the hurt look on his face and she felt bad. He had moved heaven and earth for her and she just treated him harshly.

"I am sorry Castle, you've been great. I guess I am just still a little on edge," Kate apologized, locking her hazel greens onto his deep blues. A smile appeared on his face which caused Kate to smile.

The two unaware that the entire room were watching their moment with matching grins.

* * *

><p><strong>10:11<strong>

The two couples had left about twenty minutes ago. They all had work to get to. The boys had been very vague about what was happening at the station and that concerned the female detective.

Alexis had plugged the charger into the iPod and now had music playing.

Rick was in the shower while the two were talking.

Alexis was filling Kate in on what happened while she was in the coma, how her dad wouldn't leave her side for one second unless someone he trusted was in the room and the bathroom was as far as he went.

"Dad might act like a kid most of the time, but after you were shot and while you we're in the coma. Smiling was rare, to say the least," Alexis informed Kate. "He would snap at anyone who suggested that he leave the room for even a minute," the teen confirmed.

Kate looked at the young girl serious. She could see that Alexis was concerned about her father finding out that she was telling Kate this. Kate confined in the girl. "Your dad has a big heart, Lex..."

"That's not it, Kate. My dad loves you. He loves you and I think you know that but you're scared," the teen answered.

Kate dropped her eyes to the bed, bitting her bottom lip. The teenager was confessing her heart out and the Detective had no idea what to say.

"Why can't you tell my dad you love him," the redhead asked, hurt.

Kate began to open her mouth. "Lex, it's complicated," she began, raising her gaze to Alexis who was shaking her head and looked angry.

"I dislike it when adults say that, it's complicated is basically saying 'I don't want to talk about it' or 'I am too scared', well you know what us young ones says. It's not complicated until facebook says so," Alexis stated, crossing her arms.

Kate just looked at the teen for a long minute, before she bursted into laughter. It was the last comment that made her laugh.

Alexis looked at her surprised before joining her in laughter after realizing what she said. The two were laughing so hard that they didn't hear the door open or noticed when Martha and Jim walked in.

Both Jim and Martha had arrived at the hospital again, around the same time this morning. As the two older adults walked over towards the bed, it was the actress who asked, curious. "What is so funny kiddo's?"

Both Kate and Alexis turned their heads towards the two older adults.

Alexis exclaimed. "Gram's, and Mr Beckett" she finished.

Kate's father smiled at the bubble teen. "Didn't I tell you to call me Poppy, after all we are family now." Jim joked, glancing at Kate, his daughter's eyes widened and mouth dropped as everyone in the room laughed.

"I was joking, Katie. Gonna catch flies with your mouth open like that," her father finished as he walked over towards her bed.

Kate finally closed her mouth and smiled at her father.

Jim sat on the bed beside his daughter and enveloped her in a hug, whispering. "I am glad to have you back, baby bird."

Kate hugged her father tighter 'Baby Bird' was the nickname her mother given her, holding back the tears. She looked over her father's shoulder as the bathroom door opened and Rick walked out of the bathroom. He had changed into a pair of blue jeans and dark red v neck sweater, with a white shirt underneath. Which he wore well, he had even shaved.

Kate smiled at him. "Yeah me too," she finally answered her father. Her eyes locked with Rick's.

Martha had walked around the other side of the bed towards Alexis, passing her son who wasn't moving from his spot. She spotted Kate's eyes looking at her son and the look he was giving back, had something happened between the two. Martha had shared the photo she received from Alexis with Jim on the way up. He found it very sweet.

As Jim pulled back from his daughter's embraced, he noticed that her eyes were elsewhere, so following them he turned around and spotted his wife and daughter's favourite author, the older man smiled.

Rick finally tore his gaze from Kate and walked towards the beds, standing at the ends.

"Hey Jim, good to see you again," he greeted, acknowledging the older Beckett.

Jim hopped off the bed and walked over to the writer, patting him on the shoulder. "You two Rick." The two men were smiling at one another.

Kate was watching in awe, since when did her father and her partner become best friends. She had never seen her father take to any guy in her life so quick. They were acting like they had knowb one another for years, not days. She was confused, very confused and about to ask when the doctor and a different younger nurse entered. This nurse looked a lot like Jenny. This must be Jenny's sister that Rick was talking about.

The Doctor walked over towards the bed and towards his now awake patient. A smile donned his face. "Kate, it's good to see you awake and up, a lot of people have been worried, especially your husband'." The doctor informed her, turning towards Rick, then turning back to his patient, who looked like she was blushing.

"Yeah, Rick tends to worry over me on daily bases. I am use to it. I know it cares," Kate answered, avoiding eye contact with her partner but meant what she just said. Rick was the one that cared for her, always did. Her own friggin boyfriend wasn't even here and she had been in a coma. That made her angry.

"So when can I break out of here?" Kate asked, changing the subject.

The doctor was stunned and the nurse giggled. Beau could tell she wasn't kidding. He turned towards Rick and asked. "Is she always this determined?"

Not just Rick but all the heads in the room nodded.

It didn't faze Kate at all, she was a strong willed, determined yet a stubborn woman. It's what got her threw the job. It's what kept her alive. She stared the doctor down, waiting for an answer.

"You can leave here in a couple of days if you do not, I repeat do not any physical activity, including sex," the Doctor finally answered.

Kate bushed again and looked away, there was sniffled laughter coming from Martha and Jim. Alexis just dropped her jaw.

"Doc, our daughter," Rick said, gesturing to Alexis on the bed.

Dr Bridges looked at the teenager. "Oh sorry Mr Castle," he apologized. He turned his eyes on the brunette. "As I was saying, I want you to keep anything physical at bay until you can run up a flight of stairs. At least another two weeks off work and I will be suggesting to your boss that you take it easy for a month on top of that," he informed her.

The room was very quiet for a moment until Kate processed what she had just heard and answered. "Six Weeks! Six friggin weeks!" she shook her head. "No, I am a cop, I ..." before Kate could finished, Rick was by her side in the bed. One hand on her shoulder for support and the other laced with hers. She didn't fight it.

"I'll come back later," the doctor answered before walking out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I do not own Castle**

* * *

><p><strong>3 Days Later – Sunday Afternoon<strong>

**Private Room – 14:11**

It had been four days since Kate had woken up, four days since the detective had noticed how much she actually enjoyed having her shadow by her side 24/7. Rick wasn't constantly annoying. He had his moments when he was completely quiet, which was a blessing.

Lanie and the boys usually came by around six and stayed for an hour each night.

Alexis often dropped by after school and stayed for a few hours and had dinner with them.

Her dad popped in during the day time, same as Martha, sometimes they arrived around the same times, and sometimes they came at different times. Otherwise Rick tried to entertain her in the spare times. Something they would watch movies. Sometimes they would play a board game and other times they just talk.

Right now Alexis and Kate were laying on the beds, eyes glued to the television. The teenager had bought in a couple of movies a few days ago, at the moment the two were watching Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2. Kate secretly loved children movies; it reminded her of innocents and with her job. That was a rare thing. She hadn't had a chance to see this movie yet but the redheaded teen seemed to know almost every line and what she didn't quote, from the other side of the room Rick would.

"Love fearlessly and help others share their heart as well," came from the Chihuahua on the screen.

This movie at times was making the detective a little misty eyed, the teen was resting her head on the older woman's shoulder. It was Alexis quiet voice that answered. "That is one wise dog".

Kate nodded in agreement.

Besides the children's movie they were watching, there was on other thing on Kate's mind. One thing she couldn't shake from her mind was Josh. He hadn't called or visited once with her entire stay in the hospital. It's not that she missed him; in fact it was the opposite. She just couldn't understand why her boyfriend hadn't called, maybe it was about time she listened too Royce's words and let him go.

Rick was across the room from the girls, sitting on the couch with his laptop, his fingers flying over the keys. The writer was stunned at how much of the novel he had completed, now that Kate was awake. Rick actually left the room at times but never went far or left the hospital, there were only a few pap's parked out front still.

Alexis has informed him that there were a few out front of the loft, too.

"Ah Rick," Kate's voice drifted across the room, causing him to lift his gaze from the computer screen and look directly across the room at her.

Kate watched as Rick's eyes lifted from his laptop and shoot across the room meeting her's. Alexis hadn't bother looking up, the moment he looked up and his blue stony orbs locked on her. The brunette was finding it hard to remember what she was gonna asked him. _Since when does Richard Castle make her speechless?_

"What did the doctor's do with the things that were on me when they bought me in?" Kate finally asked, watching him and waiting for an answer.

From across the room, Rick was having his own problem talking. _How can she make a white tee shirt and yoga pants look so damn alluring? _Her hair was down, framing her face and she was sucking on her bottom lip. A smile tugging at his lips, he loved how affectionate she was with his daughter. The two of them just sitting on the bed together watching a movie, they looked like a normal mother/daughter combo. Kate already fitted into his family, just like she already fitted into his heart.

"Rick?" she answered a little louder this time.

He couldn't believe he just zoned out, clearing his throat he pointed to the side table looking thing beside her. "Top draw, in a plastic bag," he finally answered.

Nodding Kate turned to her left and reached into the hospital side table dresser on wheels looking thing and opened the top draw, reaching in and snatching up the clear plastic bag. Inside were her mother's ring, father's watch and Royce's letter. Kate had been carrying that everywhere with her since the plane rode home from L.A.

As she reaching into the bag, the first item she pulled out was her father's watching, looking at it before sliding in up her arm. The next thing was her mother's ring, looking down at the precious jewel, letting the chain fall around her hand. It was the teens sudden voice that startled her.

"Wow, that's pretty," Alexis spoke up, her attention now on the older woman.

Kate smiled a sad smile, explaining. "It was my mother's," the brunette was on the verge of tears, stupid pain killers.

The teen could sense Kate's sudden change in mood. She could see the glassiness in her eyes. The Castles are an affectionate lot and Alexis knew that Kate wasn't, but it didn't matter, at the moment the teen could tell that Kate needed some TLC. So she moved closer to Kate and threw her arm around Kate's neck and rested it on her other shoulder, bringing her another arm around Kate's front and resting it on her stomach, then resting her head on Kate's shoulder, giving her a hug of sorts.

"She would be so proud of you," Alexis mumbled, sincerely.

The strong willed Detective couldn't keep it in any longer, at first they were silent tears but then the sobs began. Alexis instantly noticed as she lifted her head and looked at Kate, who was doing her best to cover up the fact that she was crying.

"Oh Kate, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," Alexis answered as her own eyes began turning glassy.

Kate turned her gaze on the teens, calming her own sobs, noticing that the teen was close to crying herself. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her right hand as the left one held her mother's ring.

"No sweetie you didn't, it's just sometimes thinking about her. I just really miss her," Kate finally confessed, letting a few more tears full freely. This time Alexis wiped them away.

The teen looked at the older women with a sad smile and sniffled "How about when we get you out of here, we go see her one day?" Alexis offered.

Kate was touched, truly touched by little Castle. It had been a few months since she visited her mother's grave, the last time she had visited her mother was after the case where she had kissed Rick, it was an uncover kiss of course.

The older woman responded by nodding at the younger girl.

Rick was still on the couch, just watching in awe the scene that played out before his own eyes, one of the sweetest moments ever.

* * *

><p><strong>14:21<strong>

Dr Bridges entered his patient's room with Nurse Molly walking beside him, as they walked over towards her bed. Beau noticed that she had been crying.

"You're not in pain are you Detective?" the Doctor asked, cocnerned.

Kate turned her attention to the voice that had asked her that question. It was her doctor and the peppy nurse. The O'Malley's were sure a cheery bunch. She shook her head. "No more than usually, Doc."

Beau hugged his clipboard to his chest and moved on, a smile softened his features as he announced. "We'll good news, Detective," her doctor began.

"You finally realized that your true calling is becoming an opera singer," Kate quipped, a smile tugging at her lips.

Molly, Rick and Alexis all chuckled. Rick had now joined them and was standing at the end of the bed. The doctor raised an eyebrow at the younger woman, slightly amused.

"Very funny, Detective," Beau answered. Kate smirked shrugging her shoulder, she thought so. The Doctor continued. "What I was going to say ... you're all good to go home."

Kate's eyes widened. Alexis squeezed her arm and Rick gave her a heartfelt smile.

"When," slipped from the detective's lips.

Dr Bridges replied. "As soon as you sign the release forms," he told her, holding out the clipboard.

Kate looked at the Doctor. "Anyone would think that you wanna get rid of me Doc," she teased.

Beau tightly smiled, answering. "Oh no, I love it when my patients taught my nurses. Page me every hour to ask when they can go home, including when I am home. Have the press camped outside the hospital entrance for over a week..."

"The last one is his fault," she cut in, pointing to Rick that was trying to hold back laughter.

The Doctor held out the form closer. Kate looked down at them, a smile twitched her lips as she answered casually. "You know what Doc, I kinda like it here. I might even..."

Beau looked at her worried.

She snatched the clipboard from him and quickly scribbled her signature then handing it back informing the Doctor. "You couldn't keep me here even with a straight Jacket," Kate informed him.

The Doctor just nodded before walking out of the room.

Kate's cell phone ringing pulled the detectives attention from saying what she was about to say. She reached for the phone that was sitting on the bed beside her, without checking the caller ID.

"Beckett," Kate answered.

Hearing her boyfriend's voice, she was surprised to say the least. "Hey, you ... yeah I am getting out ... really, no that's great ... really um okay ... no that's fine ... you two, take care ... bye Josh."

Rick watched as his partner closed her phone and tossed it on the bed. So Josh called, took him long enough. Rick couldn't believe he just broke up with Kate over the phone. He didn't have the balls to come back to New York and say goodbye properly.

Silence had fallen over the room.

"Kate, everything okay?" Rick asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

Kate couldn't believe that just happened. Her perfect boyfriend just dumped her over the phone - after being shot. Wasn't she worth more than that, hearing the concern in her partner's voice. He was worried about her. He could always tell when something was wrong with her.

"Yeah, all good, let's get out of here," Kate pushed her feelings aside and looked up at the writer with a forced smile. Alexis had already hopped off the bed and was on the other side of the room packing everything up.

"Oh, I love this movie, that Pappy." Nurse Molly answered, her eyes were on the television.

Kate was in an annoyed mood and the perky nurse was in her line of fire, she hopped off the bed and looked towards the nurse to who was standing at the end of the bed. Her back faced to the Detective, eyes on the screen.

"Why the hell are you so Damm happy all the time? I mean you work around sick and injured people and sometimes they die?" Kate inquired, crossing her arms.

Molly looked at the detective serious, at first it looked like she was gonna cry, but she didn't. "Because I am surrounded by all that, when people come in here, they depressed and sad. Don't get me wrong, they have a right to be but I just wanna give hope because then at least they have something to hold to," she answered in a sincere tone

"Oh," Kate answered, feeling really bad.

* * *

><p><strong>14:44<strong>

The Castle's and Kate had almost everything packed up, the box was filled and the duffle bags packed. Rick had arranged it so all of the bigger stuff that he had delivered here, would be donated to the hospital. Rick was in the bathroom packing that up.

Alexis was wiping down the coffee table as she casually asked Kate, who was looking out the window.

"So Kate, dad said it was you're turn to pick what we order for dinner tonight."

Kate turned from the window and looked at the teen confused. Why would she be picking?

She raised an eyebrow at the writer who just walked out of the bathroom. "You're taking me to home, aren't you?" she questioned him.

The Author looked at his partner, knowing that his daughter must have let something slip. Rick had just planned to drive her to the loft and hope that she didn't notice, who was he kidding.

Rick began walking towards his hazel green eyes partner. "No, you're coming home with us, you just got shot Kate. There is no way in hell I am letting you out of my sight," Rick informed her, his tone serious.

She looked at him stunned at first. Was he being serious? He really thinks he can tell her what to do?

She shook her head. "No, No ... I can take care of myself. I am a big girl, Rick."

Rick looked at her annoyed. She really thought she was going to win this one, over his dead body. He crossed his arm and stopped a metre from her. "You're not going to an empty apartment, god Dammit Kate. You were shot, over a week ago. There is still someone out there that wants you dead," his voice wasn't just serious, it was filled with pure concern.

Kate placed her hand on her chest responding back, voice slightly raised. "Exactly, they won't me dead. I am not putting you or Alexis in danger, Rick. No way in hell will I ever do that. You two mean too much too me," she confessed, her voice thick with emotion.

The hardcore detective was on the verge of tears. Rick could see the pain in her eyes. She was still trying to protect them. He stepped forwards and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up at him, his blue eyes locked on her.

"Kate, I promise that nothing will happen, myself, mother, Alexis or even you. I will not let that happen, that I can promise."

Kate could see that he believed in what he was saying, but how can he promise that. He is just a writer. She wanted to believe him. She really did, but this was too dangerous.

"I know you want to protect me, but Rick ..." Kate began, getting cut off by him again.

"You just have to trust me, Kate. No one will come near us," he told her, his voice was filled with sincerity and determination. His blue orbs for filled with something that she couldn't quiet describe.

Both Kate and Rick had their eyes locked on one another, like they were the only two in the room. They stayed like that for a long moment until they heard what sounded like a throat being cleared.

Kate turned her gaze towards the door. Rick dropped his hands from her shoulders, walking towards her was an older women in her mid forties, African American and slender. She was dressed in a black pant suit. Kate spotted the badge on the woman's belt. "Can I help you?" she asked annoyed.

The women took in the appearance of the wounded detective and her 'partner', feeling like she had walked in on something, maybe the rumours were true.

"Detective Beckett, how are you healing?" the women asked, serious.

Kate was suspicious about the stranger.

"Fine thank you, now my turn. Who the hell are you?" the brunette demanded, her guard up.

The older woman smiled, some of the rumours were true. Detective Beckett had balls. She kept her face straight as she informed her. "I am Nicole Hunter. Your new Captain," she announced.

Kate's face fell. She just talked to her new boss like that. Oh that's not going to go down well, but Kate refused to let it show. She stood tall, straightening up, a sharp pain shot through her. She let out a hiss.

Rick and Alexis rushed to Kate's side, one Castle on each side, both asking her if she was okay. Kate just nodded. Rick gestured from Alexis to follow him out of the room.

"I just came down to introduce myself, Detective. I would have been down sooner but I have been busy. Now I just talked to your doctor, he informed me that he gave you two weeks and suggest that I add four to it. I have to agree Detective. I do not want you back at the station for six weeks, hopefully by then all lose ends will be taken care of." Captain Hunter shared.

Kate bit her tongue, holding in her argument, even though she wanted to protest the new Captain.

"Now as of your shadow, I do not want him in my precinct if you're not there. We will talk about him continuing to follow you with your return. I will be also assigning you a new partner," Nicole informed her.

Kate shook her head. "I have a partner, Castle is my partner!" she told her boss, raising her voice.

The Captain had one hand on her hip, looking at the younger detective with spirit, but keeping her composure. She had been warned that Kate wouldn't take the news well but she was the boss and what she says, goes.

"Detective Beckett, I understand that you were a good friend of the previous captain, but this is now my playground and I make the rules. That writer cannot protect you the way a partner should ..." Nicole answered before being interrupted again.

"Castle has saved my life more times than I expected. He is my partner in every since of the word and I refuse to work with anyone else!" Kate declared.

The Captain gave her a 'Really' look, but the injured detective stood her ground. A smile was tugging at Nicole's lips, but she held it back and informed Kate. "We will discuss this when you return in six weeks time, detective. Don't make it eight," the captain warned.

Rick, Alexis and Molly re-entered the room with a wheelchair. Alexis was pushing it, the moment Kate spotted it, her eyes widen and she instantly began shaking her head.

"No, no, no, no, no way I am leaving this hospital in that chair!" Kate confirmed.

It was the blonde nurse to who spoke up. "It is hospital policy to leave in a wheel chair from our hospital, Kate." Molly told the brunette as she handed Rick a few bandages. "Don't forget to change the bandage, daily. If an infection occurs then bring Kate in," the nurse instructed.

Rick took the bandages from Molly and nodded in confirmation.

Kate looked at them both stunned, they were talking about her like she wasn't even there.

"Uh first of all we still haven't confirmed that I am staying with Rick and second, I am not getting in that damn chair," she informed them, putting her foot down.

Rick stood opposite from her, his glare matching hers. Putting the bandages in his pockets, he answered. "Kate it's either the chair or I carry you out ... you pick!" his determination matching hers.

Kate's eyes widened. She wasn't use to Rick being so authoritative, it kind of turned her on but she refuse to let that show. She thought about it for a long minute before turning towards the chair and sitting down in it, crossing her arms annoyed.

Rick held back his grin. Knowing all eyes were on him, the writer looked down at his partner informing her. "You are also staying at the loft until the sniper is found."

Kate shook her head and was about to protest when Rick opened his mouth again.

"I have a secure building; also have plain clothes security scooping out the area as we speak, said security will then watch over the loft until this sniper is found. I am not letting anything happen to you Kate," he told her, his voice deadpanned. "I cannot watch you almost die again," he confessed, his thick with emotion.

Kate looked up at her partner concerned, she just nodded in response. She couldn't put him through that again, it wasn't fair.

The Captain was surprised at the respect the partners had for one another. Nicole had heard a lot of rumours about the two, plus seeing what had been written about the couple in the papers and all over the news, even though she was informed by her Detective's other partners that it was all a ruse.

Nicole spoke up again. "Are you two sure you're not married, because you said like a married couple." she shared, smiling at them.

Rick smiled and Kate rolled her eyes.

It was the youngest Castle who answered. "They get that a lot," Alexis confirmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital Corridor – 15:00<strong>

Alexis was wheeling Kate down the hospital corridor. Rick was walking beside them with both duffle bags slung over his arms and his laptop bag in hand, everything else he donated to the hospital.

Molly was guiding them through restricted doors and guided them down another corridor.

Kate knew something was up. "Uh guys, we're we going?" she asked.

Rick was the one to inform his partner. "We'll the press got wind that you're leaving today so it is like a media circus out front. Molly is taking us to the ambulance dock. The car is waiting out there," he answered.

Kate was surprised that he went to all of this trouble to just protect her from the paparazzi. It was kind of sweet. A smile played on her lips as she was guided all the way through and out to the back of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Ambulance Dock – 15:06<strong>

Kate finally stood up from the chair and Alexis helped her down the stairs. Molly disappeared back inside.

The driver popped the boot and took the Author's bag, placing them in the back. He closed it behind him.

Rick opened the door and helped Kate into the tinted black SUV. Kate slid into the middle. Alexis hopped in then Rick closed the door. Rick opened the door on the other side of the car and slid in, sitting on the other side of Kate and closing his door.

"How is the building looking James," Rick asked the driver, a smile played on his lips.

The driver informed him. "You have a pest problem, we will be taking the back entrance Sir," he delivered.

Rick nodded as the car then drove forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Driving – 15:10<strong>

There was complete silence for a few minutes before Kate had to ask because it was bugging her to no end.

"You have a driver named James? Really, Rick?" Kate raised an eyebrow at her partner.

Both Castle's chuckled.

"No it's Mathew, Miss." The drive spoke up from the front. "Mr Rick just calls me that to get a rise out of me."

Kate turned her attention to her partner and slugged him in the shoulder.

"Ow," he whined, gripping his shoulder and looking at Kate annoyed. "What was that for?"

"Not being nice," Kate told him.

The driver from the front seat, answered. "Thank you miss," a smile on his lips.

Kate nodded. "Anytime," she assured him.

The driver spoke up again. "She's a keeper, sir."

Rick mimicked the driver sarcastically. Kate, slugged him in the same shoulder, softer this time.

"Kate!" the Author exclaimed.

She turned to face him, glaring at him.

Rick shut his mouth.

A fit of giggles came from the youngest Castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I do not own castle**

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Loft - 16:33 – Lounge Area<strong>

_"I am in pain, physical pain because the women I love is lying in that hospital bed and there isn't a damn thing I can do. I watched her get shot. I watched her slip away in my arms after telling her to stay with me, telling her that I love her. I watched as her eyes closed. I watched as her heart temporally stopped on the way to the hospital," Rick confessed, pain in his voice and eyes. "And there is nothing I can do but wait until she opens her beautiful hazel-green eyes. I can only hope," Rick's voice echoed._

Kate's eyes shot open and she sat up in a start. Her heart beating a mile a minute, looking around the room, panting, slightly confused to where she was for a moment.

Alexis was at the other end of the couch, looking at her dad's partner concerned. Her phone in her hand, she was talking to her boyfriend. Kate and been taking a nap, well dozed off.

"Kate ... you okay?" the youngest Castle asked, concerned.

The older woman turned her attention to the teenage girl on the couch; a cushion down from her as recent events came flooding back to her mind, she was staying at Rick's loft. The brunette was just hoping that it was all a dream, Kate was surprised that she had dozed off. She had only sat down for a moment.

"Kate, Kate ... can you hear me?" the teen asked worried, placing her hand on the older woman's shoulder.

Kate felt the touch from Alexis and heard the concern in her voice. It was gentle just like her fathers. She managed to smile at the girl, assuring her. "I am fine Alexis, weird dream," Kate answered, not completely lying. It wasn't the first time she had heard those words when her eyes had been closed.

Alexis just nodded.

Kate looked around the opened space room, seeing nearly the entire bottom floor of the loft, not being the first time. Kate had been here a few times over the years and that didn't include the few weeks she stayed here after her apartment blew up.

"So where's your dad?" Kate asked, causally.

A smile twitched at the teen's lips, as she answered. "In his office with uncle Donavan, he came while you were resting."

Kate raised a curious eyebrow, since when did Rick have siblings? He was an only child. Before Kate knew it, she was standing up, a hand placed near her ribs. They still gave her trouble almost every time she moved.

As Kate was deep in thought trying to figure out the connection with this 'uncle' before she knew it, she was standing in front of the office door, raising her closed knuckle to it and began knocking four times.

* * *

><p><strong>Surveillance Room<strong>

Rick heard the knocking, knowing who it was thanks to the screens along the wall that showed all the room's in his loft except for bedrooms and bathrooms. It also showed all the entry and exited points of the building, a wall of screens.

As Rick walked out of the surveillance room, his old friend Donavan walking behind him, they walked out of the room and passed the bookcase. The bookcase slid across behind them, closing off the secret room.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Office<strong>

As the author walked towards the door, waiting a moment before opening it, Kate was standing on the other side, as expect. He smiled at her.

"Hey Kate, nice nap?" Rick asked.

Kate looked at the writer curious. He was hiding something. She could always tell when he was hiding something, that's when she spotted the guy sitting on the edge of his desk. The man was older, in his late fifties to early sixties at the most. He had pepper grey hair, deep blue eyes and for an older guy, a pretty decent toned body. He definitely kept in shape.

"I wasn't napping, I just closed my eyes for a second," she defended, stubbornly.

Rick smiled at her, a soft smiled. "For an hour," he teased. She shot him a glare.

From behind Rick, the older man asked in an accent. "You two sleeping together or something,"

The smile from Rick's face dropped, turning serious. Kate just glared at the older stranger, the 'uncle' she guessed.

Rick cleared his throat before making the introductions, turning to Kate. "Kate, this is my old friend, Donavan Storm."

Kate raised a curious eyebrow. "Storm?" she inquired, narrowing her eyes on the writer.

Rick knew she would pick up on that, because even though she denied it, He knew she was a big fan and he kind of liked that she constantly denied it. He still had to figure out her name she used on his fan sites.

"Yes, detective. I got the name Storm from my friend. He works in private security," the Author managed, adverting his eyes.

Kate knew there was a longer story here. She would find out eventually. The older male gave her a nod of the head

"So you're Ricky's new muse," he spoke up, revealing an Australian accent.

Kate glared at the older smartass. Is this where Rick got it from? If she wasn't injured she would kick him right in the gonads.

"Do you want to walk funny for a week," she threatened, still glaring at the older man.

Donavan let out a loud chuckle, pushing himself off the desk and walked towards Rick, standing beside him. "Got Balls, give her that much," the older man said to the younger one.

The author nodded, a smile stealing his lips.

Kate glared at the older male, until he extended his hand. "Donavan Storm."

She stared at his hand for a moment before shaking it, softly, since she didn't want to hurt her ribs anymore. The older man was gentle with his shake.

"Kate and if you call me his muse again, I'll break your legs." She promised.

Rick was speechless. He could see that Donavan was trying his hardest to keep his face straight, if only Kate knew what his old friends was capable of doing.

"Did you need something, Kate?" Rick asked concerned, maybe she was in pain?

She was finding it hard to stay mad at Rick too long when he looked at her like that. Kate wasn't actually sure why she had come to his office. He was just on her mind, his words still echoing through her head.

"Um, I just wondered if it was alright to take a bath, since I couldn't have one at the hospital and all," she lied, bitting down on her lip.

Rick looked at her curious, but nodded and led her out of the office and towards his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Bedroom<strong>

As they entered the writer's bedroom, Kate was a little startled, nothing to what she imagined, it actually had a homely feeling to it. She noticed that the curtains were drawn and it had a dark glow to it, her duffle was on his bed along with two more of her suitcases.

That was weird; Kate turned and looked at Rick confused.

"Lanie dropped them off while you were 'resting," Rick explained as if he was reading her mind.

She just nodded. Kate noticed that Mr Storm was standing in the door way, watching them. She knew there was more to the older man then her partner was letting on. Something about him made her wonder what the story was, like where did they meet? He was from Australia, well his accent was.

"Um, why didn't you take them to the guest bedroom," Kate asked a little confused.

Rick had his arm folded across his chest, his stance almost mirror a bodyguard. He looked at her with compassion "You're using my room during you're stay, so you don't have to climb the stairs. I'll be on the couch," Rick stated.

Kate was flattered that he thought about her but she couldn't have him staying on the couch.

"What about the spare room?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

He looked at her as if she had offended him. Shaking his head, he informed her. "I want to be close encase you need anything, plus that is a really comfy couch. Passed the pass out test," Rick answered smiling.

It was affectionate. The brunette found herself smiling. "The pass out test," Kate nodding, knowing what he meant.

Rick raised an eyebrow, surprised she knew what that meant. Then again the detective did have her wild days, but needing to confirmation he asked. "You know what the pass out test is?"

It was now Kate's turn to look assaulted, informing him a matter – a – factly. "It's when buying a couch, you flop down on it like you would when you pass out. If it's comfortable then you get it, if not then you move on to the next."

Rick had never been prouder of Kate, grinning at her. "Wow, I am impressed, Kate."

She smiled back at him, their eyes locking. This recent acceptance to the feelings she had for her partner mixed with the pain pills were missing with her head.

Rick was looking into those gorgeous hazel-green eyes that always run his heart into overdrive. Ever since he confessed his love to her when she was bleeding out at the cemetery, she was all he could think about, keeping her safe so they had that future he envisioned.

"Are you two gonna make eyes at one another all afternoon or is Kate gonna take her bath," Donavan's teased, his Aussie humour ringing through.

Rick shot a glare at his old friend, who was having way too much fun teasing them, Donavan knew all about Rick's past with Kate. He was just doing this to get a rise out of Rick. Donavan let out a chuckle and left the room.

Rick softened his smile and answered. "My bathroom is right through the door there, the spa bath is great. You might not want to turn the jets on though, they can get pretty strong, which is usually amazing but you ..." gesturing to her wound.

Kate nodded, walking towards the bathroom door.

"Towels are in the cupboard, music dock is set up and everything should be in reach," Rick called out behind her, watching Kate turn her head and nod before disappearing behind the door.

Holding back a groan, Katherine Beckett was going to be naked in his tub, his imagination started running wild.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen - 18:33 <strong>

_"Sometimes it hits like a car crash and it's too late to reverse. Sometimes you make me a better person, sometimes you bring out the worst. Sometimes we get on like fire, sometimes we're stubborn like rain. Just when I think it's over, over, you wave a white flag again. Aaa, aaa, we follow thing we fall back in, Aaa, aaa, we're always back where we begin..."_ the girls sang along to the mini CD player sitting on the kitchen island.

Kate and Alexis were preparing dinner. Kate had suggested cooking since there wasn't much else she could do at the moment. She did love to cook, never had the time but it was one of her favourite memories with her mother.

Kate had a chicken in the oven, roasting. She had put it in their a while ago, at the moment she was finishing chopping up vegetables and adding them to boiling water while Alexis was making homemade garlic bread.

_"Everybody hurts just a little too much. Everybody hurts but it's never enough. It's wonderful to fall, it's worth of risking all. I'd rather love just a little too much..." _

"This should be Dad and your theme song, Kate." Alexis answered, while the music played.

Kate placed a lid on the pot and turned to face the teenager to who was applying garlic butter to the silenced bread loaf, while swaying her hips to the music.

The older woman held back a chuckle. Alexis reminded Kate of a younger version of herself.

"Alexis," Kate began.

_"Sometimes we're trapped in the circle, til we're digging holes in the ground. We're trying, but nothing is working but still I want you around. 'Cause if I'm lost in the desert, I know somehow you'll find me and if I drown in the oceans, you'll be the first to rescue me..."_

The female teen turned and looked at the older brunette who was looking at her heartfelt, now she was slightly concerned.

"Remember the talk we had at the hospital, about your dad and ..." Kate began before the teen cut in.

"You being in love with him but it being complicated," Alexis answered, bluntly, watching Kate and waiting for her reaction.

Kate had one hand on the bench, using it for support to keep her standing, the other on her hip. Smiling at the girl, she answered. "Sometimes I forget that you're not that shy little fifteen-year-old anymore, that you're this young woman."

Alexis put the butter knife down and then walked closer to Kate until there was a metre between the two.

At first Kate wasn't sure what the teen was going to do because her expression was hard to read, but all of a sudden Alexis enclosed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Kate and hugged her. The older woman at first was stunned but after a short moment, relaxed and hugged the teen back.

"I know dad is willing to wait forever for you but please don't make him, Kate. You both deserve the great love story we know that is waiting to happen," Alexis answered in a low voice.

Kate wasn't the highly affectionate type like the Castle's were, but when she loved someone. She did let them know in her own little way. Kate placed a kiss onto of Alexis's forehead like she had seen Rick do so many times before, then pulling back and looking the teen in the eyes.

"I won't, I promise," Kate finally admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>Surveillance Room<strong>

Rick and Donavan were back in the Surveillance Room, Donavan was communicating with the guards that were at their post by wireless ear bugs.

The author was watching his girls in the kitchen, at first they had been cooking, they were singing to the songs and moving to the music but then they began talking.

Rick had turned the kitchen mic on so he could hear them, even though he shouldn't have listened to their conversation, the novelist in him was curious. He had been stunned with what he had heard both his daughter and Kate confess. She actually admitted to his daughter how she felt about him.

The younger man was lost in thought until he heard his old mentor speak. "So Rick, what are you going to do about that?" Donavan asked, looking at his old friend.

He was quiet for a few minutes before answering. "I'll leave it up to Kate. When she's ready, she'll let me know in her own way," Rick delivered, a moment later he felt a swift hit to the back of his head.

"Boss," Rick exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. It had been a few years since he had gotten a head slap from his old mentor, turning his gaze to the right.

Blue eyes locked on blue eyes, glaring at one another.

"Don't let the one that holds your heart slip through your fingers because you're both two damn stubborn or scared," the older man proclaimed.

Rick was slightly stunned because Donavan had always been a man of few words if any.

* * *

><p><strong>Dining Room - 19:11<strong>

Kate and Alexis sat the table and talked animatedly about Alexis and going to Uni next year, they heard the front door opening. Since the bottom floor of the loft was a pretty open area, they could see the door from the dining table.

As the older actress entered the loft, removing her coat and putting her purse down before heading towards them. "Evening Kiddo's, Kate is great to see you up and about," the older women announced.

Alexis greeted her grandmother with a warm hug; the way they always greeted one another even if they were gone for only an hour.

Kate was slowly warming up to this environment, it would take a bit to get use to the whole touchy feeling law they had. "Yeah it's great to finally be out of that hospital, even though Rick did make it a little fun," a smile graces her lips.

Martha and Alexis both smiled at one another.

Rick and Donavan entered the dining area.

Donavan locked his gaze on the oldest Castle. It had been a few years since the two had seen one another. Every time he saw her, she took his breath away.

"Mother, remember my old friend Donavan," Rick announced with smile.

All the diva could do was nod, he still manage to leave her lost for words, even after all of these years.

Kate stayed where she was and watched the two older adults. They're eyes one another, they were talking with their eyes. The detective knew it too well because Rick and herself did the same thing all the time. There was something between the two of them. She just couldn't put her finger on what at the moment. _Had they been past lovers?_

"Donavan is going to be staying in the spare room for a little while," Rick informed his mother.

Martha was confused. "I thought Kate was staying ..." she began.

Rick knew his mother would get the wrong idea, but answered anyway. "Kate is staying in my room so she doesn't have trot up and down the stairs," he finished. "I am sleeping on the couch."

"Whatever you say, darling," she mumbled, the disbelief in his mother's voice evident.

* * *

><p><strong>Lounge Area - 21:44<strong>

Diner had been fun. Alexis had supplied the table with stories of her father and some of his finer moments.

Kate was observing the two older adults throughout the entire dinner, watching the longing looks they gave one another.

Martha had excused herself after dinner, claiming a headache.

After helping with the dishes, Mr Storm disappeared into Rick's office and hasn't been seen since. Rick had disappeared in there not long after, which got Kate curious.

Kate and Alexis were snuggled up on the couch watching the kid's movie Cars, Pixar had some of the best movies, the detective thought. Alexis was curled up at the end of the couch, feet curled at the end, her head resting on the older woman's lap.

Kate was massaging the girl's head, absently, while her eyes were on the flat screen but her mind was elsewhere. Ever since getting shot and waking up from the coma, she had been thinking a lot, a lot about life, about what she wanted from life.

The lights in the loft had been dimmed and a comfortable silence had fallen in the atmosphere. As the movie came to an end, her thoughts were pulled back to reality when a feeling flushed over her, it was a feeling that she couldn't explain. Turning the television over to the radio station on it, and then looking down towards her lap, to where the teen's head lied.

A smile played at the detective's lips, as Richard Marx's filled the room.

Alexis looked angelic sleeping, more angelic than usual.

Ever since her mother's death, Kate never really thought about kids. But when Rick and Alexis came into her life and seeing the novelist with his daughter, her mind started to wonder what it would be like.

Kate gently removed the teenagers head and placed it on the cushion on the couch, slowly turned around and that's when she saw him. Rick was standing at a diagonal angle towards the large window off the lounge area, overlooking the city. His arms were crossed, looking out into the night. His face was still, his expression haunted.

_"I took for granted all the times, that I thought would last somehow. I hear the laughter, I taste the tears. But I can't get near you now. Oh can't you see it baby, you got me going crazy."_

Before she knew it, Kate's feet were moving and she was slowly making her way towards her partner. As soon as Kate left the couch, Rick had sensed her presence. He always could whenever she was in a room.

_"Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it take or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you."_ Richard pleated.

She stopped a few metres from him, and was just watching him.

Rick was finding it very hard not to smile and tease her about being creeping when watching somebody. But the thing was, he didn't find it creepy because when he was 'staring' at Kate. He wasn't just gawking; the writer in him was admiring her essence and taking in every little detail about her character.

_"I wonder how we can survive this romance but in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance ... Oh can't you see it baby, you've got me going crazy." _

Rick wasn't sure how long he was suppose to stand there looking out the window, pretending not knowing she was there. _Would he embarrass her if he turned?_ Closing his eyes and letting the music flow throughout the room, listening to the soothing vocals of one of his favourite male singers.

"So what are you thinking?" she finally spoke.

Without thinking he answered in a deadpan tone. "A sniper can shoot from any surrounding building," he turned around and looked at her.

Stunned filled Kate, those were not what she expected would come from Rick's mouth, not in a million years. She was curious to where that came from when he opened his mouth again.

"But don't worry all the window's in this loft are bullet proof, and tinted. I made sure of that when I bought this place," Rick assured her in the same deadpanned tone.

Kate raised an eyebrow at him. Rick shrugged it off. "I am a writer, I am paranoid," he answered her curiosity, hoping she bought it.

A smile curved her lips as a warm chuckle escaped them. It was the only reaction Kate had at the moment, ever since he bought her home from the hospital; her partner had been acting a little odd, well odder than usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Office<strong>

Donavan was standing at the office door, watching the young author and his muse. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he watches the two dance around the elephant in the room, the former marine knew all about missed opportunities. He had missed his almost forty years ago when he walked away from the best thing that ever happened to him.

Shaking his head, he turned and walked back into the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Lounge Area<strong>

A few minutes had passed and neither had said a word, they had fallen into a comfortable silence. Kate was now standing beside her partner as they both looked down at New York, just listening to the country music that flowed throughout the room.

"Better move Alexis from my bed," Rick finally spoke up, leaving his spot and walked towards the couch.

Kate was chewing on her bottom lip, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before answering. "Leave her Rick. You can share your bed with me. It's big enough for three people and we're both consenting adults," Kate explained, natural.

Rick stopped at the head of the couch. He was looking at his baby girl asleep when he heard Kate's voice. He was stunned. Was she being serious? His stony blues eyes lifted from his daughter and looked across the room, looking into her emotional hazel-greens.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman," Rick automatically replied after he got over the shock, walking back towards her.

Kate stepped forward, stopping in front of him and placing her hand on his cheek, smiling. "I know that Rick," she replied, turning and walked towards his bedroom.

He stood there, completely blown away._ Did that just happened? And was Kate lowering her walls and actually letting him in? _The writer pinched himself to make sure, yep, he felt that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – I do not own Castle**

**A/N – I made Martha 59 in this fic. I am pretty sure she is older than that but in this fic she isn't. **

* * *

><p><strong>Monday Morning - 02:03 – Rick's bedroom<strong>

Rick was having a tough time sleeping. He has been having a tough time sleeping ever since Kate had gotten shot and sure he had gotten in a few hours here and there. But after Kate invited him to share his bed, Rick had waited a few hours before heading in, knowing that she had taken some pain pills before turning in. But he wanted to wait until she was actually asleep otherwise it would have been too hard to resist her.

When the author had finally gone to bed two hours ago, his eyes wouldn't shut and his mind wouldn't turn off. The curse of a writer is even when you're dead tired, your brain is active and all of these scenario's run through your head, which prevents you from sleeping.

It also didn't help that a beautiful woman was sleeping beside him.

"No, no, I forgive you ... No ..." Kate mumbled beside him. She was thrashing back and forth, hitting into him since Rick had been facing her.

He studied her for a moment, her eyes lids were fluttering, and she was obviously having another nightmare about the hanger.

"Kate, wake up, sweetie. Wake up," Rick began gently shaking her.

"NO" she shouted as she shot up in the sitting position covered in sweet and in tears, loud sobs escaping her throat, placing her hands on her ribs.

Rick's instant reaction was pulling her into his arms, gently rocking her back and forth as she cried.

As Kate cried on Rick's shoulder, it was like everything she had been holding in since the funeral coming out and hitting her at full force. And she couldn't stop the tears, the pain. She wasn't sure if she wanted to stop the tears and of course he was being so sweet.

"It ... is ... my ... fault... Roy's dead," she confessed in between sobs.

He was stunned, still rocking her back and forth trying to calm her. _She blamed herself?_

"Listen to me Kate," Rick began, not stopping the rocking. But needing her to hear what he said, her sobs calmed a little. He continued. "It is not your Fault that Roy is dead, he was connected to this thing way before you even came into the picture, Kate. It was his mistake that got him killed," Rick told her, honestly.

He held this broken version of his partner in his arms. "It's not your fault," Rick whispered. Letting a few tears of his own slip from his eyes.

After a few more minutes of crying, the detective finally controlled herself and that's when Kate realise that she was tangled in Rick's arms in his silk sheet's that most likely cost more than her apartment. She instantly felt stupid.

She had just cried her heart out in Rick Castle's arms.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Kate finally pulled back, the moonlight filling the room. His silhouette muscular features took her breath away, his stony blue eyes looking at her with such admiration. He was still holding her and that didn't bother her.

She actually like his embrace it made her feel loved.

Rick looked at her genuinely, bringing his hand up to her face, cupping it. "Hey," he spoke with raw honesty. "I told you that I am here for you Kate, Always." Rick answered, brushing the strand of hair from her face."And I meant that," he finished in a whisper.

Kate couldn't tear her eyes from his, all well knowing that if she didn't soon then something big might happen between the two and even though she really wanting them to go to the next step, right now wouldn't be the best time.

"You going to be okay to sleep now?" he gently asked.

Once again Kate was surprised. It was like he was reading her mind. _When had they gotten that in sync with one other?_ When she actually thought about it, they did finish each other sentences and he always knew when she needed to laugh or when she just wanted quietness.

Raising her hand and placing it over the one he had on her face, pulling it away and then inner-locking their fingers. "If you're beside, I can get through anything," Kate confessed, breaking her eye contact from him and bitting down on her bottom lip.

A Hugh grin spread across his lips, which was basically Kate telling him that she loved him, in her own little way. He knew she wasn't big on affection but she did have her own little ways of showing people she cared about, how she felt.

"Stick by your loved ones, even in hard times. We are stronger together then alone," the famous novelist quoted.

A soft giggle escaped the brunette's lips, raising her gaze to meet his eyes once again in the moonlit atmosphere. "That is one wise Chihuahua," Kate replied, with a smile gracing her lips.

Resting her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. He wrapped his arms around her and the two just sat there in one another's arms, no words were needed.

Kate wasn't really shocked, because when she needed him to be the grown up partner. He was. He showed his heart.

Rick was on her one and done. Kate now knew that.

* * *

><p><strong>Martha's Room<strong>

The actress was lying awake in her bed. She couldn't sleep, even though several hours ago after dinner and claiming a headache, she had made her exit. The truth was that she found it hard to be in the same room as her old flame.

_'I loved him a lifetime'_ she had once told her son and that was true. She had loved Donavan. She was still in love with Donavan and seeing him again. Every time she saw him, it bought all of those feelings back to the surface. For almost forty years, the actress had been holding onto a massive secret, from both her son and his father, all because she was too scared.

As Martha twirled the dog tag around in her hand on its chain, her thoughts drifted back to the night she had said goodbye to him, tears slipping from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hours Later – 07:11 – Rick's Room<strong>

Kate was having her first good sleep that she had managed to have in months, ever since rediscovering new things about her mother's case, the homicide detective had found it hard to sleep peacefully without her dreams been turned into nightmares.

Slowly stirring awake, the savvy brunette's eyes began to flutter before fully opening. As she took in her surroundings, Kate instantly knew that she wasn't in her own bed or the hospital either, as she let her eyes adjust to the light that was filtering through the dark chocolate curtains, she felt something tighten around her waist.

That's when her last memory came flooding back to her. Rick had woke her up because of a nightmare about Roy and he comforted her as she cried. A smile graced her lips as she remembered how sweet he had been just holding her.

Kate could feel his body moulded into the back of hers, pressed against her. Their legs tangled together, their fingers still intertwined and his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder. She could feel his breath on her neck, sending shivers down her.

Even though they were fully clothed and nothing happened last night. She could get use of this, waking up with Rick wrapped around her. _Who needed a snuggie when you have a Castle?_ Kate thought that waking up with him would terrify her, but it was the opposite. She actually quiet enjoyed it. Kate was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a female teen voice mutter.

"Oh," Alexis replied when she had walked into her father's room. When she had woken up on the couch, that's where her father was meant to be sleeping. She had gotten curious to why he didn't wake her.

Kate lifted her head and looked towards the door as the teen who was heading out of the room. "Lex, wait," she called after the girl.

The teen stopped and slowly turned around.

Kate tried getting up but Rick pulled her tighter mumbling "No." A chuckle escaped from her lips, she then grabbed his ear and twisted, the writer let go of her and shot up in his spot.

"Apples!" Rick exclaimed, grabbing his ear and rubbing it.

She gave him a stern look. "we'll let go when I am trying to get up," she told him.

Rick grinned at her. "But you're so cuddly."

Kate bit her bottom lip, smiling through a chuckle. It was a small voice at the door that got their attention.

"Guys, um still in the room," Alexis informed them, both eyes turning towards her.

Kate held back her laughter as she saw the look on the fathers face, it was so cute.

"Pumpkin, um, I am here because ... well you see that ... and um also because ... um ...yeah," Rick mumbled.

Kate slipped from the bed and walked towards the door towards the teenager, linking arms the two walked out of the room.

It was Rick that was left there sitting in his bed, dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen – 07:20<strong>

Alexis and Kate were sitting on stools behind the breakfast bar. They both had a steamy mug in front of them, their second cup each. The teenager had made them some of her 'special tea' again, since Kate was still healing and not working, there was no need for her to live off coffee like she usually did when she is working on a case.

Kate had explained to Alexis that she had been the one to tell her father to leave her on the couch and sleep in the bed with her. She assured the girl, nothing happened, leaving out the whole waking up in tears and Rick being there for her.

Alexis didn't need to know that much about Kate.

Donavan was behind the stove, the former marine had been up since sunrise. Not that he really had gotten much sleep. His mind had been filled with past memories. Why the woman did that to him. He would never know.

After he had gone for a jog to clear his mind, then check in with his boys on watch and avoiding the swarm of pest out front with their cameras. The older man tended to the food that was sizzling in the frypan, he looked up and across at little Castle and the muse.

A smiled tugged at his lips when he thought back to yesterday and her cute threat. Rick looked like he was going to have a heart attack when those words left her mouth. Donavan had been in his own thoughts that when Rick did enter the kitchen and walk towards the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup.

The older man didn't take noticed until the younger man placed his mug free hand on his shoulder.

"Morning Boss," Rick replied, even though the two hadn't worked together in over a decade, he still referred to him as Boss. It was a sign of respect.

"Hey Kid, get the plates." Donavan ordered. Rick nodded and did as told.

Kate watched her favourite Author as he moved around the kitchen. He had showered and changed. She had wondered what took him so long. He was in a pair of casual blue jeans and deep red cotton v neck sweater, the fabric clinging to his perfect outline toned upper body.

"See something you like Detective," the teasing tone came from the older blue eyed gentlemen.

Kate had been taking a sip of her hot liquid when she had gotten caught starting at Rick. The liquid going down the wrong pipe, Kate began to choke.

Alexis began patting Kate on the back until the older women assured. "I'm okay, just went down wrong," she confirmed, shooting a glare at the older blue eyed man, who had a smirk on his face. He was like the older version of Rick.

As Kate observed the two, she tried to work out the age difference_. _Rick was 39, not that she was counting or anything and Rick's friend she guessed was around 59, if he was the same age as Martha, so that was what, twenty years difference? Martha was around twenty when she had Rick according to her wiki page. She had been young and took him on the road with her. Rick had said that they were old friends? But how old? He must be close with the family if Alexis is calling him 'uncle Donavan' and she had to admit, the two kind of looked alike.

* * *

><p><strong>07:23<strong>

The four were now seated at the Breakfast Bar. The two men on the right and the ladies remained on the left, they were all digging into the scrambled eggs, fried tomatoes, pork sausages and pancakes.

"I love your aussie breakfast, uncle Donavan," Alexis pipes up.

The older man smiled at the young girl he considers his granddaughter.

Kate is slowly eating, mostly pushing the food around with her fork, not really hungry. Her mind was elsewhere.

Rick had picked up on her lack of appétit, looking across at her concerned. "You okay, Kate?" the concern in Rick's voice evident.

Kate was completely zoned out. Her mind was in overdrive, there were so many things on it at the moment. Her new development with her Rick, whatever that was, being a big one. The mystery behind Donavan, Martha's sudden disappearing act and this shooter that is still at large.

"KATE," Rick practically shouted at her.

Lifting her gaze from her plate and looking across at the voice that was calling her, blue eyes filled with worry. "Um ... what?" Kate asked in a daze. Had she just really zoned out? Maybe the pain pills were playing with her head.

Now he was really concerned, still in her plaid PJ pants and his black tee shirt she had claimed since the hospital, her hair was tussled from the sleep but she still looked stunning.

"Dad asked if you were okay. You haven't touched your food," Alexis pointed out.

The brunette turned her eyes from her partner and towards his daughter; both sets of blues were watching her with deep concern. Kate didn't mean to worry them. She had just gotten lost in her thoughts.

"Sorry guys, I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind at the moment, not actually that hungry," Kate admitted, pushing her plate forward and standing up from the stool, walking off towards the couch.

Father and Daughter looked at one another, talking with their eyes before turning back to their food.

Rick kept one eye on his partner to who had seem to gone into some sort of shell.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's bedroom – 08:01<strong>

Alexis had gone off to school, but not before her father assigned a plain clothed body guard with her. The kid looked around Alexis's age but Rick informed her that he was actually twenty two, just baby faced. That's why he blended.

Kate had since had her morning shower and was now sitting on Rick's bed, one of the most comfortable sleeping aids on earth. She had changed in black yoga pants and a loose army green tee shirt, that at the moment she was holding up, just covered the bottom of her breast.

Rick was applying the anointment to the wounded area so it didn't get affected, before applying the new bandage.

Soft rock music was playing throughout the bottom floor of the loft. Rick has surround sound, and Alexis had plugged in the iPod as Kate listened to the current song that was playing her thoughts drifted to the writer in front of her.

_"Well I never quite knew where I stood with you and my safest bet was to disconnect, yes it's been so long but the chemicals are never wrong. Don't you get me wrong, you see I don't mind falling in love again, my heart on the line again, no I don't mind, when I'm on your side. See I'm not ready to go alone, so no one told you that a heart could be forever."_

"_When I'm not leaving cause were in this thing together and I don't know which way will take us home. I'm not ready to go alone, so no one told you it don't matter where the road leads cause where were going no we won't need anything and this is not goodbye, I'm always on your side..."_ Thriving Ivory belted out.

"Thank you for being there last night," Kate answered out of the blue, sincerely.

Rick didn't miss a beat correcting her. "Technically it was early this morning," his hands started to wrap the bandage around her. He raised his eyes to meet hers before answering with a smile. "Always."

A smile tugged at her lips, he always could get her to smile. His finger occasionally brushed against her soft skin sending chills shooting through her body, trying to get her mind off his hands touching her.

"So how did you and Donavan meet?" Kate asked trying to sound casual. "Was it in Australia? Why do you call him Boss?"

Rick had his eyes on her stomach as he tapped off the end of the bandage before sitting on the bed beside her. They were sitting so close that their sides were practically touching, but that didn't bother either of them. This new level of intimacy between the two of them was comfortable.

"Uh no, I have known him for very long time. I think I was three when I first met him. He was our next door neighbour. He had just come back from a tour and I was out front of our little two bedroom house, we lived in some little suburb in Newyork. It was when mother was trying to make it big," Rick answered with air quotes.

Kate bit her bottom lip and held in a smile as Rick continued.

"Anyway, I was climbing the tree in front of our house, mother was inside rehearsing some part for some play. I thought I was quiet the monkey, so I was climbing this tree when I lost my footing and fell. So closing my eyes and waiting for the pain to hit when I hit the ground only to feel two arms around me. I opened my eyes and looking up at this stranger that had caught me ... he was dressed in full marine dress uniform, to me he looked like a toy soldier and being a kid, I had to say what was on my mind..." Rick delivered but was cut off.

"Just as a kid? You still do," Kate teased, playful nudging him.

A smile tugged at his lips. "As I was saying, after I told him what I thought, he said 'I am a soldier, boy'" Rick answered in an Aussie accent.

Kate chuckled.

"After telling him that he talks weird, he informed me that he was from Down Under but has lived in America since he was fifteen, that he lived next door and that he was home for a few months before having to get shipped back off. That's when mother finally came out to check on me, when she saw 'the solider' she ordered me inside. I protested of course. I wanted to play with my new friend but mother got her way and I went inside and watched from the window. I saw them talking, then I saw her crying. He looked away, then walked back next door," Rick told her.

Kate was captivated by his story.

"It was a few days later that I saw him again. He was fixing his car in his driveway, mother was out at an audition and left me with a sitter to who was more interested in the 'price is right' then me. So I went over and began talking to him, since then we've been friends. He was my role model, when I was fourteen he gave me my first job. His family owned a diner and I worked there every summer up until I was eighteen, even when we moved from that house, we remained in contact and whenever he was home from a tour or mission, he would visit. Mother was always out at some play or with some husband, so the two of us just hang," Rick smiled, reminiscently.

Kate could see that he had a special bond with the older male. Even though the first time she meant Martha and he had joked about having 'heaps of role models' making a pass at his mother. It was good to learn that he actually did have someone to looks up to. Kate bet that's where he learnt how to be a great father from.

A moment of silence passed before Rick confessed. "Growing up, I secretly wanted Donavan and mother to get married, so he could be my dad. But they always kept a distance from one another," he admitted before standing up and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Lounge Area - 08:44<strong>

Ever since the talk and Rick leaving the room, the writer had spent the next thirty minutes in his office before Paula showed up outside the door. She then spent the next fifteen minutes talking him into talking to the press in front of his building. They had been bombarding her with phone calls.

Rick turned towards Kate, his arms folded across his chest. He looked worried. So Kate just smiled at him and nodded, not needing to say any words, their eyes said it. Letting out a heavy sigh, he turned back to her and nodded.

"Okay, I will say something. Just give me fifteen minutes to secure everything. You can go let them know that they will get there feed of me," Rick dramatically added.

* * *

><p><strong>Front of Castle's Building – 09:01<strong>

Rick was worried about the sniper still being on the loose, so he made Kate stay up in the loft with Donavan by her side. The author still had his private security guys in their hideouts in the area.

Rick was standing behind a small podium. Where Paula had gotten that, he could only image. She probably kept it in her car so whenever she wanted him to speak somewhere, she would get it out and he would have to.

He had a guard to both sides of him but they were dressed in plain clothes and looked like doorman, as he looked down at the flashing camera's before him, he kept his face serious as he began speaking.

"Good morning everyone, I know that I've been quiet lately which is rare, especially for me. As you all most likely know by now, Kate or as you all know her as Detective Nikki Heat, was shot when we were at a great friend's funeral a little over a week ago. And all though I cannot give any specifics about that day or the gunman, I can inform you that Kate is doing well and recovery as expected. I would ask for you respect to let us be ..." before the writer could finish his speech, a popping sound filled the air followed by screaming, then Rick falling to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle's Loft – Lounge Area<strong>

Kate and Donavan were watching the press conference on the plasma since Rick said it was too dangerous for her to go out there. As Kate listened to her partner talk, still waiting for them to correct them about their 'marriage' when all of a sudden there was a popping sound and they then heard screams. The Camera turned to Rick and he was on the ground, with one of his 'guards' on top of him. Rick wasn't moving.

Kate's eyes widened and she shouted. "RICK!" then turned and looking at the older man beside her.

Donavan spoke into his ear piece "Diaz, Brooks, report."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – I do not own Castle but would like to have a strongly worded conversation with Andrew Marlow. **

**A/N – Remember that Kate is on strong pain killers. That is why she is more emotional than usual.**

* * *

><p><strong>12th precinct, NY – 09:04<strong>

Both Kevin and Javier were watching the small screen on Kevin's iPhone. They were watching the press conference that Rick was speaking at in front of his building. They watched as their friend spoke with deadpan seriousness. It was a different side to the writer that they rarely saw.

The next thing they were hearing was a popping sound, which any cop knows what that is. They then they saw Rick get tackled to the ground. One of his plain clothes guards dove for the writer, took him down as soon as they heard the sniper shot being fired, neither had moved since. The two detectives tore their gazes from the tiny screen and turned and looked at one another, faces filled with pure disbelief.

"What the hell just happened?" Kevin asked out loud.

Turning their eyes back to the screen, the camera was now on the audience, they couldn't see the writer. The two detectives were frozen in spot until Javier's cell phone began ringing, managing to pull him from his shock. He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the caller ID, his eyes widening with puzzlement.

"Castle?" the Hispanic detective said, answering his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Loft - 09:05– Lounge Area<strong>

Kate was finding it hard to breathe; air just didn't seem to be going into her lungs. _Did that just really happen? Did she just really see the guy that she loved get shot on television?_ She hadn't even realized that she was crying until Kate felt a wetness sliding down her cheek and moments later someone pulling her into a hug.

Her head was spinning and she couldn't find air. Martha had ran down the stairs after the shots had been fired, the actress had been watching her son on her iPhone in her bed. She had subscribed to her sons twitter alert, just like Alexis. Paula had sent out a tweet that Rick was speaking at nine about Kate to all of his followers.

As the older women held her 'someday soon' daughter in her arms, her gaze went to Donavan, searching for an answer. The older former marine waited for one of his men to report back, he held his breath. Once he heard Rick's voice in his ear, he could breathe again but when he heard who was shot he closed his eyes. The report wasn't good.

Finally re-opening them and finding Martha's eyes on him. "Rick didn't get hit, it was Diaz," Donavan informed them.

* * *

><p><strong>09:10<strong>

The door opened and Rick came running in. He spotted Kate in his mother's arms. She was crying and holding her stomach like she was in pain, the writer ran over towards her.

Kate spotted him over Martha's shoulders instantly, pulling back from the older woman; the brunette began slowly walking towards her partner. She was in a little physical pain from the tight hug from Martha but most of all; her heart was in pain because she thought she had lost him.

Rick ran over to her, stopping just in front of her. He assured the detective by cupping her face in his hands and locking his blue orbs on her. "Kate I didn't get shot," Rick whispered.

Kate didn't believe him so she pulled off his leather jacket, letting it fall to the ground and began checking him for a bullet wound, not finding anything she began lifting his sweater to find some sort of armor she hadn't seen before.

"It is a dragon skin bullet proof vest," Rick answered her puzzled look, the next thing he knew. Kate flew into his arms, crushing him in a hug. "I though ... I lost you ... I saw ..." Kate sobbed into Rick's arms.

Rick was holding her tight, rubbing her back and looking over at her shoulder towards Donavan who was on the phone.

"I know sweetheart, I know," the author comforted, 'sweetheart' slipping from his lips but not bothering the detective - she just continued to cry.

Martha was watching her son and Kate. It brought tears to her eyes, the realization of losing someone that holds your heart. The older woman looked away when her phone started to ring, answering it and hearing Alexis cry into the phone.

"Hey Kiddo ... no he is fine ... have him bring you back ... back entrance ... okay see you soon," Martha finished the call then looked towards her son who was consoling his soul mate, but his eyes had shifted to her. A curious look on his face, knowing something was up.

She smiled at him letting him know. "Alexis is coming home with her guard."

Rick responded by nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>Crime Scene – 09:26<strong>

Lanie had arrived in the medical examiner's van.

She walked over towards the front entrance of the novelist's building, looking around at the pests that were eating this up. She shook her head in disgust. _How could people be so heartless?_ There was a dead person, somebody gone from this earth and all they could do was snap their cameras. She wanted to walk over there hit them.

The body was covered with a tarp and CSU was on scene processing the scene. Local LEOs (law enforcement officers) were keeping the pest problem at bay. There were a few hulk looking guys wearing black jackets and ear wigs, guarding the body.

Lanie showed them her M.E's ID pass. One of the men read the name on it and then spoke out loud. "Dr Parish is here ... okay ... over." He then nodded at her and let her examine the body.

Lanie squatted down beside the body, her glove-clad hands trembling as she pulled back the tarp. Lying on his back was an unknown white built man. "Oh thank god," the M.E muttered. She had be informed by her boyfriend that it wasn't Rick but she still had to be sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's loft – 09:28 – Open Lounge Area<strong>

The brunette detective was now sitting on the couch with Martha while Rick and Donavan were talking to her partners. Kate couldn't believe that her hands were still shaking. She could have lost him, before she even admits to him how she felt.

Martha was sitting right beside Kate, her hand clasping the brunette's knowing that she was still in shock. Who could blame her? The actress felt like getting a stiff drink herself but at the moment even though she would never admitted it or ask. Kate needed her.

"He is fine, Kiddo," Martha spoke to Kate in a low tone.

Kate nodded knowing that he was but still, it could have been him. He could have been the one laying down there on the pavement. She now understood how Rick felt at the cemetery, except he went through worse - she actually did get shot.

"I know ... but it was so close," the brunette admitted, tears stinging her eyes once again.

Martha pulled Kate closer into a side hug, letting the girl rest her head on her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Area off the Lounge<strong>

Kevin and Javier were standing opposite from Rick.

The detectives were still trying to get over what they had seen on the television, surprised at how calm the writer was.

It was the Irish Detective that spoke. "How'd he miss ya man?" Kevin began.

Javier gave him a 'dude' look, that's when the blue eyed detective continued. "I mean we're glad he did but ..."

"He wasn't aiming for me…" Rick cut in.

"…He was trying to send a message" Donavan finished, walking up behind Rick and standing beside him.

Both detectives looked at one another, and then turned back to the two other men who were standing beside each other. Same stance, mirroring expressions, the slight resemblances in the two were practically evident.

"And you are?" the Hispanic detective was the first to ask, curiously.

Donavan looked both detectives up and down. Rick had talked about these two with the highest respect, claiming them as his partner and brothers.

"Retired former Marine Scout Sniper, now runs private security businesses around the world but based in Australia and long time friend, Donavan Storm." Rick proudly announced, a smile at the corner of his mouth.

Donavan watched as both Detectives dropped their jaws as silence fell over the room until Lieutenant Wyatt Brooks entered the loft and walked towards them. The former marine spotted the evidence container in the lieutenant's hand, his eyes narrowing on the bullet resting inside of it. As soon as Wyatt stopped in front of his boss, before he could blink. Donavan snatched the container from his hand.

"7.62mm, NATO," rolled off the former snipers tongue like he knew it from memory.

Detective Ryan had his arms folded, answering. "That's the same kind of bullet that shot Beckett."

All eyes fell on the bullet inside the container.

Javier enquired. "Should we be concerned that you know the make of that bullet?

Donavan turned his glare on the younger man, staring into his soul. His voice coming out more gravel than usual. "Oh I would be if I were you, it belongs to a Parker Hale M82, sniper rifle."

Rick's eyes widened. "That's ..." too stunned to finish his train of thought.

The loft door swung open and in ran little Castle in her school uniform, before the older Castle could react, his daughter was in his arms crushing him in a Castle Hug and crying on his shoulder. It broke Rick's heart to see his daughter in this state, hearing muffled sounds coming from his sweater. He pulled her back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Alexis's crystal blues were red and puffy from all the crying. "I was watching ... you on my phone ... when I heard a shot... and you went down," the young redhead answered in between the sobs.

Rick looked at his daughter whole heartedly, placing his hands on her shoulders. He never wanted her to go through that, to see that. "I am okay, Pumpkin. I would never leave my girls, you mean too much to me. Now until this whole mess is sorted, I am gonna need you to stay in the loft."

The teen could see the fear in her father's eyes, which concerned her to a great deal. Her father rarely ever showed fear. He always waved it off with a joke. The only other time she had see this look in his eyes was several weeks ago when he sent her to the Hamptons with her grandmother. Wanting answers but knowing this wasn't the time, she just nodded.

That's when Alexis spotted the brunette detective behind her dad, standing near the couch. She looked sick. The teen instantly left her father's side and walked over towards Kate, worried.

She looked so fragile, like she would break any minute now.

Before the teen knew it, she was standing in front of the older woman and in an instant second, Alexis pulled her into a hug, being gentle because of her wound.

Kate tried remaining strong but didn't last long before she broke down again, crying on the teen's shoulder. Those damn pain pills were making her emotional, were letting her emotions come out. Usually she could keep them all locked up, but her boundaries were down.

* * *

><p><strong>09:36<strong>

"So what do we know about the shooter?" a new female voice asked as she walked towards the group of eyes turned from Kate and onto the female that made her presence. It was the new captain.

The former marine looked the younger African American woman up and down once before stiffening, recognition flashed before his eyes.

"All you need to know is that the rifle has a range of 800 metres, you can start your search there but I can guarantee you'll come up clean," Donavan informed her, handing the bullet to the Irish Detective before storming off.

Rick watched as his old friend headed in the direction of his office.

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "What's his deal?" she asked, looking at Rick.

"Trust issues," the writer answered before heading to his office after the older man.

The Captain had no idea what just happened, so she turned towards her two detectives, hands on hips. "Details now!" she demanded, staring them down.

The two detective partners looked at one another. Kevin held up the sniper bullet before filling the captain in on what they knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Office<strong>

Rick knew something was wrong with his old boss, as he entered the office. He closed the door behind himself. Donavan was pacing in front of the desk, this got the younger man concerned.

"You know the shooter?" Rick stated, the question being rhetorical.

Donavan stopped pacing and turned to face his prodigy, giving him a look that said it all, no words needed.

Rick felt numb; his role model had been keeping something important from him. What did he know?

A long silence fell over the room for a few minutes before the novelist started connecting the dots. "The sniper used the same rifle as you use to shoot Kate, and then shot Diaz right beside me. Just so he could get a message to you!"

Letting out a long sigh, Donavan placed his hand on Rick's shoulder and began explaining, pensive. "That's what he was hoping. He knows that you and I go back and you being Kate's partner. This goes further than her mum's case Kid, those kidnappings back in the day of those mob families. Those three cops might have affiliated those kidnappings but they weren't pulling the strings, somebody way higher was."

Rick's eyes widened so big that it looked like they were going to pop out of his head. His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on his doors.

"Open up Rick!" Kate's booming voice came through.

The writer walked over towards the door and opened it. Standing in front of him was the beautiful brunette. He looked behind her to find that the only people left in the loft were his daughter, mother and Kate.

Rick turned his eyes back to his partner and saw the apprehension in her eyes. She was trying so hard to remain strong but he could see different.

"What's going on Rick?" she asked in a soft tone.

Rick was blocking the doorway. "Kate, how about you go rest..."

"No! Don't tell me to go rest, god dammit!" Kate began, her voice rising and anger flaring in her eyes mixed with sadness. "We're partners, Rick. That should mean you trust me enough to tell me what the hell is going on!" Tears were stinging her eyes but she blinked them away.

Rick looked at Kate stunned. "Of course I trust you, Kate. You're my partner and best friend. You've been through hell and I just don't want to worry you."

"Well not knowing what is going on, that is worrying me, Rick!" Kate answered back full of anger.

The two partners were now glaring at one another. Donavan was standing back just watching the scene play out in front of him. He could clearly see that the savvy detective was the writer's perfect match.

"She's right, Kid. She has a right to know, this involves her as much as it does you and me," Donavan finally answered.

Rick knew he was fighting a losing battle when he got tagged teamed by both Kate and Donavan. Letting out a deep sigh, the writer turned towards his mentor.

He let Kate in and shut the door behind her.

"Why is the sniper trying to send a message to you, Storm?" Rick demanded crossing his arms across his chest.

Kate watched the interaction between the two men. There was more between these two than her partner was letting on, they had the same connection in communication that herself and the writer had. As the Brunette observed her partner, she couldn't help but notice how great he looked in that deep red sweater. How when he crossed his arms like that, it outlined his perfectly toned upper body and all she could think about was running her hand over it.

Kate was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the Australian talking.

"Because I know things about him. Back when we were stationed in Baghdad, we were on the same unit. He was like a big brother to me, it was a bad time over there and too many innocent people were being killed and my unit was finding it hard to look the other way, so he decided to do something about it."

Rick and Kate turned to one another, giving each other a look before turning back to the older man.

"Who?" the author asked, knowing all well Donavan had a name.

Donavan locked his eyes on Rick before answering. "He was like the big brother to the entire unit before going into politics and becoming NYC Chief of Deputy Police," the silver hair man finally confessed.

A stunned shock had fallen over the office. It was only expected after a bomb that big had been dropped.

Rick pulled Kate into a side hug because she looked like she was going to pass out at any moment. The detective responded by lacing her hand around his waist, holding onto him for support.

"The guy who runs the biggest police department in America is behind all of this? Why didn't you stop him!" Rick demanded needing answers.

His mentor responded with a single nod before taking another step closer and began to explain. "Over there he was eliminating the evil in the world but when I heard about the kidnappings back here, I paid him a visit. I worked out that he was trying to do the same here, trying to get rid of the evil. He had roped some cops into doing his dirty work for him, so he couldn't be connected back to him and I didn't see the harm since it was killers that he was targeting. But that all changed when that FBI agent got killed, I told him that I was turning him in and that he had gone too far." Donavan answered, honestly.

The Detective looked at the former marine in earnest. "What stopped you?" she asked.

Donavan turned his gaze onto the brunette who was pleading for answers with her eyes. Dropping his head, he answered defeated. "Because he told me that if I did that, he would come after you, kid." He confessed, lifting his gaze and settling it on Rick.

Rick looked at his mentor, puzzled. "Why me?" the writer racked his brain for an answer. How would he even know about him?

"Because he knew that you were like a son to me. I always talked about you when I was with my unit, so he knew that we were close and he said if I opened my mouth then he would go after you and your mother. So I kept my mouth shut, I had to protect you." He proclaimed, bowing his head again in shame.

Kate looked at the older blue eyed man completely stunned, a few minutes of complete silence passed before she finally found words.

"My mother was killed because she was trying to solve that case. She is dead because you didn't say anything, because you kept your mouth shut." She shouted at the older man, her voice filled with fury before she burst back into tears.

Rick pulled her into his arms and let her cry it out on his shoulders, his gaze not leaving his mentor.

Donavan looked towards the young woman who was in pain. "I didn't know about your mother or those others being killed because it was written off as random gang violence and I was deployed at the time. I didn't know he was connected to her death until I received a call right before you were shot, by a Roy Montgomery."

"The captain called you?" Rick asked shocked. He never really discussed Kate's mother's case with his mentor because he didn't think it was his place but what if he did, could all of this have been different?

Donavan nodded before going into detail. "Yeah ... I was back home at headquarters when I got the call. It was midday in Oz and late at night the previous day over here. He informed me that my friend Rick is going to need my help to bring down Dallas Grant, to bring all of this to an end. He said that he was going to take out his hired help and that I needed to do the rest," the former marine explained.

Kate and Rick were both in shock.

"Why did you let him go in there by himself? You had to know that they would kill him?" Kate shouted, powering her anger towards the Australian, not letting go of her partner.

Donavan could see that she was angry. She had every right to be, from what Rick had informed him on when he had arrived after the shooting. The detective and the Captain had been close. He was like a second father to her. Donavan had to straighten out this whole mess and pass the blame game.

So he took another step closer to her and looked her straight in the eyes, explaining. "I told him to wait until I get here, that I was bringing my team of highly trained men and we can all come out of this alive. He told me that by the time I get here, it would be twenty four hours too late and Kate would be dead, that this was his stand to right the wrongs that he let in and that I should get here ASAP. That I was needed to finish this, how he knew about me I don't know ... but he did!"

As silence engulfed the room again, not a word was said. It was like everything that had just been said was absorbing into all of them.

Several minutes passed before the older man spoke again. "There is one more thing you both should know," Donavan began.

Both partners turned their gazes towards the Australian. Four eyes watching him with uncertainty, like they were almost afraid of what else he was going to say.

"It's about your new Captain. She's Dallas's niece," He finished.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - Nope, Castle's not mine but it's on the wish-list. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Loft – 10:01 – Rick's Office<strong>

Once Kate had managed to process the new information that the former marine shared a few minutes ago about the new Captain, she composed herself enough to ask, calmly. "Do you know where Chief Grant is?"

After a minute and no response, she raised her voice, now demanding. "Do You!"

Donavan's blue eyes focused on the brunette. His curiosity slightly piqued. It has been a while since anybody had talked to him in that tone of voice. "He's in the wind, we have feelers out but no word yet. As soon as he surfaces, my gun will be in his face." He informed her, solemnly.

Stepping forward from Rick's side, the detective looked at the older man, tentative. "You're not taking him in?" the question being rhetorical.

Donavan's blue eyes seem to darken by the second.

"Powerful man like Dallas Grant are connected, taking them in gets you nowhere. He would be free before the handcuffs even got a chance to settle on his wrist," Rick began.

Kate turned her direction from the older man to the younger one.

"I know you're by the book Kate, so maybe you should..."

She shook her head, cutting her partner off. "No, we end this now! I will not sit by and watch another innocent life been taken!" Kate told him. She remains standing tall; her medication must be wearing off because the old tough nails Detective was shining through.

She hadn't taken any pain pills since late last night before bed. The brunette was determined to fight the pain so her barriers wouldn't drop again. Her partner placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a slight squeeze of support. She turned her head to lock eyes with him.

The two were having a conversation with their eyes, her gaze instantly softening when his blue orbs locked with her hazel-greens. Kate placed her hand on top of Rick's hand that was resting on her shoulder. They shared a look of understanding.

"We're on lockdown until Grant is located, no one leaves this loft and anyone who enters this building will be searched before entering." Donavan ordered.

The partners nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Lounge Area – 10:05<strong>

Alexis and Martha were sitting on the couch waiting for someone to come out of that office, only moments ago they heard muffled shouting coming under the door. Unsure to what is actually going on in there.

Momma Castle and little Castle turned their heads towards Rick's study door when they heard it open, followed by Kate, Rick and Donavan exiting the office. The three walk over towards the couch. The actress stood up, her gaze focused on her old flame before turning to her son.

"Those reporters are gone. Paula said she will call you later," she answered dramatically before her tone turned serious and the actress asked trepidation. "Richard, darling. How serious is this?"

The writer could see the anxiousness in both sets of blue eyes coming from his mother and daughter. Rick didn't want to worry them or lie to them and so he was torn of what to do.

"Richard I want the truth! No Dancing around the subject!" his mother demanded, it was his daughters voice that broke him. "Dad?" she pleaded as she stood up beside her grandmother, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Rick gestures them to sit back down as he stopped in front of the couch to where they were now sitting, Kate standing beside him. Even though he is a famous novelist, Rick was clueless where to start. So he decides to rip it off like a bandaid.

"The sniper that shot at Kate a little over a week ago and shot Diaz this morning is a very powerful man who at the moment cannot be located," the writer divulges.

Both Castle women gasp.

"Are you saying there is a gunman out there on the loose after both of you?" Martha asked, petrified.

Rick nodded his head once, his voice turning deadpanned. "That's why we're on lock down, neither of you leave this apartment until he is found, understood?"

Alexis was the first to nod, the older red head seem to be in shock before nodding.

"What about my dad?" Kate asks looking at Rick worried. _How could she forget about her own father? What kind of daughter was she?_

"He is safe, Kate. I have four of my best man guarding him at one of my safe houses just outside of the city," the older man confirmed.

Three sets of blue eyes and one set of hazel green all turned towards Donavan, who was standing at the end of the couch.

"Thank you Storm" Kate answered gratefully.

A silence engulfed the room. It was an awkward silence because no one knew where to go from here. So they stay put? Go their separate ways? So for the next few minutes, those silent questions filled the room.

"I cannot stand this silence anymore" the redheaded teen informed the adults as she hopped up and turned music on, before sitting back down on the couch. Just like a Pill by Pink began pumping through the speakers.

"I'll check in with my team," Donavan answered before leaving the room. The actress stood up and announced. "I think a cuppa is in order" before heading towards the kitchen, the brunette smiled. "I'll help" she announced, following her into the kitchen.

Father and daughter were the only two left in the room. The writer made his way over towards the couch and sat down beside his daughter. Rick knew that this must be affecting his daughter in some way, which she was putting on a brave face for him, thinking she needed to be strong.

"Pumpkin, how are you feeling?" Rick asked his daughter, facing her.

Alexis turned towards her father, distressed. "Terrified, Dad. I feel like curling up in a little ball under my blanket and hiding until this entire thing is over. I am afraid that if I go to sleep, something bad is going to happen to either you or Kate. I almost lost both of you within a week. I just do not understand why this is happening to us? What did we ever do to this gunman to want to hurt either Kate or you?" Alexis vented, close to tears.

The father pulled his daughter into a tight hug. It pained him to see his daughter going through this. He was doing his best to keep her safe and guard her from any of this, which is why he took on writing full time and left his past career.

"There are evil people in the world that just set out to hurt good people so they can be heard, so they feel like they mean something," the writer whispers before pulling back and locking eyes with his daughter. Rick reached for his daughter's hand, holding it as he promised. "No one and I repeat, no one can tear us apart. I will not let that happen, pumpkin."

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen<strong>

Kate and Martha were sitting at the breakfast bar watching the interaction between father and daughter while waiting for the coffee maker to heat up.

"Richard may be many things in the public eye, but this is the real Richard that we see every day." Martha proudly admitted.

A smile tugged at the brunette's lips, her eyes not leaving the father and daughter duo across the room. "Yeah, that is one of the reasons I fell in love with him," she confesses before realizing what she said out loud. Once she realizes what she said, Kate bit down hard on her bottom lip avoiding eye contact with the older woman.

"It is about time you admitted it. I have known for a long time, a blind man could sense the chemistry between you and Richard, my dear." Martha divulged.

Kate raised her gaze and met the older woman's as the actress placed her hand over hers. "People come in and out of our lives, daily. But the ones that make an impression on our hearts, those are the ones that we keep in our life because we know that no matter what in life gets thrown at us, as long as we're surrounded by those souls we can get through anything."

Kate went quiet. _How do you respond to that?_ The more time that the guarded detective spent around the Castles, the more she learnt about the true value of family. Even though her mother was taken from her before her time, being around Rick and his family, she felt at home.

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftop Building - 10:45<strong>

The detectives walked across the rooftop cautiously, just in case they weren't up here alone. They approached the edge of the rooftop to where the shooter would have had to be standing to make that shot towards the front of Rick's building.

Javier was the first to spot the markings on the ground that outlined where a tripod stand had stood. The Hispanic detective looked towards the direction of the building pulling a portable scope from his pocket that could be attached to a gun. Raising it to his eye then looking through it, seeing the author's building in plain sight and where the writer stood.

"Yo Bro, found the mark," Javier said, turning around to find his partner pulling out his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Loft – Lounge Area<strong>

Kate was curled up on the couch, nose buried in fiction. Even though it looked like the detective was in deep concentration absorbing in the words off the page of Naked Heat, her thoughts were elsewhere. The brunette knew this novel from cover to cover. She could recite the words in her sleep. The reason behind the deep concentrated look on her face was because she was thinking about the Author of the novel.

After the talk in the kitchen with Martha, Kate excused herself. Rick had returned to his office claiming that he had a novel calling his name. So the brunette headed to the writers room and grabbed her copy of Naked Heat from her duffle bag that Lanie had been so kind to pack. She then returned to the lounge area and took refuge on the couch since it was empty and really comfortable.

As music filled the room, the detective had easily found herself lost in her own thoughts. Until the ringing of her cell on the coffee table in front of her bought her back to reality, she closed the novel than reached forward picking up the cell phone and bringing it to her ear but not before glancing at the ID.

"Beckett" she answered as she always did. "Yeah I know it's you Ryan ... caller ID ... where? ... Okay before you guys head back to the 12th, I need you two both here. There is something that we need to discuss in person ... great see you both then." Kate finished the call, closing her phone and letting out a deep sigh.

Kate picked up her copy of Naked Heat and eased herself of the couch, whenever she got up to quick, a pain shots through her so she had learned to do things slower. Especially since she wasn't taking the pain relief at the moment, even though every four hours Rick would check on her and ask her if she had taken her medication. She has been lying to him and feels guilty for doing it but Kate had decided that she wasn't going to rely on pills.

The bottom floor of the loft was dead quiet; both Castle women had retreated to their bedrooms a while ago. As the brunette walked away from the couch and was going to head in the direction of the kitchen until she spotted the Rick's office door open. Curiosity got the best of the detective so she headed in the direction of Rick's office, hoping to catch a glimpse of him writing.

During her stay at the hospital, Kate had a few times watched the writer at work. He must have thought she was sleeping at those times because he never said a word about her watching him even though many time when she had caught him watching her do paperwork she had claimed it 'creepy' even though she was secretly flattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Office's<strong>

When Kate arrived in the doorway, she was surprised to find the office empty. Neither Rick nor the older version of him was in the room. Kate found that odd but entered the office anyway, spotting his floor to roof bookcase and was intrigued to what the author read. So she didn't see any harm in entering the office and walked towards the bookcase, stopping in front of it.

As her eyes scanned each spine, it was a novel that was near the end of the middle row of the bookcase that caught the detective's eye. She ran her finger down the spine of the black novel, her eyes absorbing in the gold lettering of the words that read 'Sliding Doors by Alex Rodgers'. Being a massive fan of the writer, Kate knew that she had never come across this novel and knowing that Alex was short for Alexander and Rodgers being his given name. She knew it belong to her writer.

Kate began to pulls out the novel, curious to what it contains.

As soon as the novel was half pulled out, the bookcase starts sliding across the floor.

Kate took a few steps back and watched in awe as the bookcase slides across the floor until he reveals a hidden room, gasping in shock when she sees what it inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Surveillance Room<strong>

The former marine was sitting in front of the wall of monitors, watching for any odd activity when he noticed the detective hop up from the couch and walk towards the office. Rick had left several minutes earlier to go check on his daughter. First he had stopped at the office doorway and watched the detective, who had seemed engrossed in one of Rick's novels.

Rick then headed up the stairs. The detective not flinching until her phone must have rang because she answered it, from what he heard she was talking to her partners.

The next thing Donavan notices is the detective walking towards the author's office, Rick must have left the door opened or unlocked because the detective entered the office then walked towards the bookshelf, reading the titles then stopped when she reached the key to this room and pulled on the book causing the door to open.

Now she was standing in the entrance, frozen in her spot. Mouth gapped, staring into the room, mainly at the older man sitting in the computer chair.

"Kate?" Rick's voice squawked behind her.

She ignored him, entering the room and taking in the full 360 view of the room, slowly turning as her eyes took in every inch from the wall of monitors to the awards and photos on the opposite wall to the monitors. Walking over towards the decorated wall, Kate recognized a younger version of her partner dressed as an Australian solider in a group of soldiers. She also noticed a younger black haired version of Donavan standing beside Rick with a hand on his shoulder, both wearing big grins.

"Boss. It makes sense now." She spoke up. "Storm was your squad leader, you served!" Kate turned towards the entrance facing Rick, who now had entered the secret room and was walking towards her, awestricken.

Hurt filled the detective's voice. "You've been lying to me all this time. I thought we were partners. That we trust one another, I told you about my mother's case yet you kept a massive part of your life from me. Was it all an act?" she practically whispered.

Rick stood opposite from his partner. He could see the hurt in her eyes; hear the sadness in her voice. Her eyes didn't leave his as if they were demanding an answer.

"I act like the grown child because then no one suspects what I am capable of. So when I do something a little out of my character like shoot at a suspect and hit them without killing them, I can say dumb luck or research." He told her. "I began writing when I was younger because I had these ideas that needed to escape my brain. I joined the marines when I was eighteen because I just wanted to do something that would make Donavan proud of me," Rick admitted.

Donavan looked at his old friend surprised. "That's why you joined, Rick? How could you think I wasn't proud of you for just being you?" the Australian asked the younger blued eyed man.

Both partners turned and looked at the Australian, who was now standing. His eyes filled with genuine pride. "I have always been proud of you kid. There is nothing you could do that would make me not proud of you. It scared the hell out of your Mother when I had to tell you joined up. She made me promise to keep you safe."

The brunette was watching the older former marine talking to Rick, like a father would talk to a son, which made her suspicious even more about her theory.

"I am sorry Storm. I know mother can be a little dramatic at times," Rick explained smiling. Donavan began chucking

Rick turned towards Kate and began explaining. "When I was on leave I spent my time writing and with Kyra. Then when Kyra left me, I was so heartbroken that I was reckless and that's when I meet Meredith one night at a bar. I was in uniform about to get deployed later that night when she walked in. We got to talking and she told me that she thought I looked sexy in that uniform. I had had a few drinks by this time and was hurting because Kyra left. I was almost 22 and at the point didn't really give a damn so I ended up sleeping with Meredith then got shipped off for eight months," the writer divulged.

Kate was absorbing in every little word that came out of the writer's mouth, listening to the compassion in his voice as he spoke.

"I returned home to find Meredith living with my mother. She had told her that she was pregnant with my child. At first I was shocked and remain that way up until Alexis was born. I was twenty two and was about to become a father. The moment that nurse said 'It's a girl' ... I was a goner. The nurse then bought her over to me wrapped in a pink blanket and I looked down into those beautiful crystal blue eyes and Alexis looked back up at me with a determined look as if she was saying 'so you're my dad, huh'. She then wrapped her little hand around my finger. I saw my whole life flash before my eyes and knowing that the only way I could be a part of this little angel's life would be to leave the core, so I did and I took up writing full time."

He paused for a moment.

"Richard Castle was my pen name at the time so I legally changed it after and gave Alexis the name Castle. Meredith and I then married." Rick's voice had been filled with such emotion that not only Kate let a few tears slid but so did Donavan.

Rick looked at Kate with pure honesty. "The core is in my past and things that happen over there I cannot discuss, the reason I didn't tell anyone about my past was because it was something that I wanted to keep for me. Having my life thrown in the public eye isn't as great as everyone believes and knowing that I helped save people over there. That is something I get to hold onto, me, Rick Rodgers not Richard Castle."

Kate looked deeply into those soulful blue eyes and nodded.

"As time passed Richard Castle became easy to play and I guess it's who I really was for a while. But when you came into my life, you help me find the real me again, Kate. Now that you know this, promise me that you will not tell anyone, including Alexis." He requested, his stony blue eyes locked on her.

She managed a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Lounge Area - Noon<strong>

The two male detectives had arrived a little over ten minutes ago and were now sitting on the couch as Kate explained about the snipers past and connection with Storm. About the threat that Dallas Grant made towards Storm about the Castles, about how the new Captain was the snipers niece.

Alexis and Martha were in the kitchen preparing lunch. Donavan was watching from the study door.

"Wait ... you think the new Captain's dirty?" Javier spoke up, concerned.

Kate was feeling a little sore but was managing through her pain by taking steady breaths. Rick, who was by her side, had his hand resting on her mid back. Neither of the boys had said anything which surprised her.

"Her uncle sure is?" Rick mumbled.

Kate turned her gaze on him. Seeing the distrust in his eyes, now that she knew more about his past she understood that trust meant a lot to him. When fighting over there, if he turned your back on someone he didn't trust, he'd be dead.

Kate turned her attention back to her other partners, answering. "We cannot be certain that she knows anything at all, I just want both of you to be careful okay. Storm has surveillance on the Captain so neither of you has to. Dallas is in the wind at the moment, I just wanted you both too be aware just in case he tries to contact either of you. Call either myself or Rick if he does," Kate ordered her team mates.

Both detectives had picked up on their boss using her partner's first name, which got them curious. Even how close they were standing at the moment didn't go amiss by them. Still neither said anything because they both knew that even though their boss was injured, she would still try to kick their asses.

"Where do we go from here?" the blue eyed Irish detective asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Dining Area<strong>

Donavan walked over towards the table. Martha was sitting down at it, she looked completely zoned out. That is when the former marine sat down at the table beside her, she didn't notice. It wasn't until Donavan placed his hand over her's.

"How are you holding up beautiful?" he asked her. He always used to call her that and it always made her smile.

Martha locked her blue orbs onto his, answering honestly. "Terrified Donny, promise me that you'll protect them. You won't let anything happen to Kate or Richard, that when this all finally over we can be at peace."

Donavan's fingers laced with hers as he bought her hands to his lips and placed a kiss on them. "I would never ever let harm near Rick or Kate," he promised, the seriousness in his voice evident before amusement took over. "She is quite different from both his ex wives."

The actress smiled, chuckling. "Kate bought back the old Richard, she's good for him," the older woman admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>Lounge Area - 13:11<strong>

After lunch the boys headed back to the 12th. Donavan and Rick went to the study and Alexis disappeared upstairs to her bedroom to call Ashley.

Kate and Martha were sitting on the couch watching Ellen. Both enjoying each other's company, it was nice. As an add played, Kate hit the mute button on the control, the brunette could not stand adds, they drove her insane always trying to sell you something, not that she watched a lot of television.

Martha had been thinking a lot since Donavan's return. With everything that has happened over the last year, she had been doing a lot of thinking. The loss of Chet, everything with Kate's mother's case. So much has happened that the older actress was beginning to see that it wasn't fair that she kept this massive secret from Rick or his father.

"Kate, there is something that I need to get off my chest but you have to promise that you will not tell a soul" the older woman declared turning to face Kate. The brunette had an idea to what she wanted to discuss so she nodded. "It's about Richard's father..." the older woman began, the detective was curious if the older woman knew about the cameras, if she was discussing this out here. It was likely that she didn't.

"You see, I wasn't completely honest when I said I do not know who he is. I do, I was just scared that if I told him about Richard that he would get attached and I was afraid that he would get killed over there than Richard would grow up without a father..." the actress continued.

Kate placed a hand over Martha's and began to warn her. "Martha you should..."

"Let me explain," she interrupted the brunette. "When Donavan returned just after Richard turned three, he asked me if he was the father and I was sure that he had been killed because it had been years since I heard from him and that feeling terrified me, so I lied. I told him that after he left I met someone else and he was Richard's father. But Donavan is Richard's father and I just don't know how to tell him," Martha finally confessed.

Kate looked at the older woman concerned before answering. "You might not to have to."

* * *

><p><strong>Surveillance Room<strong>

Rick and Donavan were organizing a game plan of their next move when they heard the girls start talking, neither were paying attention to their conversation until Martha said 'It's about Richard's father' that was when the room went quiet and both men listened to the conversation.

As they listened to the older woman's confession, shock fell over the writer. The one dream he had always had, was true. Donavan was his father, his actual father. Rick turned his gaze towards the older man who was now looking at him, not as stunned as he was.

Before Rick knew it, he was walking out of the surveillance room and through his office and out. Heading towards the lounge area to where his mother and Kate were sitting.

* * *

><p><strong>Lounge Area<strong>

Kate had one eye towards Rick's office door, knowing that both men had just heard what the older woman confessed. Martha was looking at the brunette confused from her previous answer.

"What do you mean by I might not have to?" the actress brow furrowed.

Kate then spotted Rick storm out of his office and at full speed heading towards them. She automatically stood up, a little too quick and a sharp pain shot through her but she bit it back and walked towards Rick, stopping him just before the couch.

Martha was looking at the two puzzled. _What was going on? Why did Richard look so angry? Why was Kate holding him back?_

"Rick, breath ... I know you just heard that, but..." Kate began. Her hands placed firmly on his chest, holding him back.

Rick could hear the pleading in her voice but was to furious to keep his mouth shut. His own mother had lied to him for thirty nine years. "You lied to me Mother, all this time, you were lying to me. Donavan is my father and you kept it from the both of us. How could you do that to me? How could you do that to him? I cannot even look at you right now!" Rick shouted before turning and leaving the room.

Kate turned and looked at Martha who had begun sobbing. The brunette spotted the former marine heading this way and knew that at the moment her partner needed her. She took off in the direction of his bedroom to where he had gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Bedroom<strong>

Rick was sitting on his bed looking at the floor when Kate entered the room. The shock of his father was still fresh. He knew the moment she entered the room because he could smell her Cherrie scented lotion.

Not saying a word as she closed the door behind herself and made her way across the darken room. Rick had left his curtains shut to keep the light out. Kate took a seat on the end of the bed beside the writer, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together.

Rick's gaze remained on the floor in front of him. He had never felt so betrayed in his life. "She lied to me Kate," Rick finally spoke. He sounded so broken.

Lifting his gaze and meeting her eyes. Kate could see that he was close to breaking, her heart went out to him, it pained her to see him like this, hurting like this. Kate raised her free hand and placed it on his cheek and looked at him with empathy. A rush of emotion flowed over her and before she knew it she was enclosing the distances between them and her lips met his for a slow tantalizingly kiss.

The moment there lips touched, a fire began to burn between the two and Kate put everything she felt into that kiss. His reaction was stun for a few seconds before he responded back sliding his hand behind her hair and pouring all of himself into that kiss.

As the kiss got heated a moan escaped the detective lips and letting go of his hand, her arms began to loop around his neck. Kate felt so alive; this kiss was difference from the time they kissed undercover, even though that moment often replayed her mind. He pressed his body against her's. She was then hit with a sharp pain and gasped.

Rick automatically pulled back, looking at her worried. "I am sorry Kate, are you okay?" the writer mentally kicked himself for not thinking.

Kate looked at him with admiration and smiled. "I've never been better" she whispered, pulling his head back down to hers and capturing his lips again, restarting the fiery kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – Nope, Castle's not mine.**

**A/N - I would love to hear what people think of the re-edit :0)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Room – 13:17<strong>

Finally needing air Kate pulled back, locking eyes with the owner of the magnificent lips she had just tasted. Her arms still looped around his neck and his arms gently resting on her hips, now facing each other sitting on the end of the bed. Both faces flushed from the heated make out session, only moments before. Neither moving from the intimate embrace, neither wanting to move either, this was new territory for both partners.

"Where does this leave us?" Rick cautiously asked. His eyes not leaving hers, a smile twitched at her lips.

She could see the nervousness in his eyes and hear it in his voice. Kate herself was also a little scared; this was a big step for the both of them. If it didn't work, they would both be left heartbroken. But Royce's words kept echoing throughout her mind. _'Risking our hearts is why we're alive; you don't want to look back on your life and wonder 'If Only'. _Leaning forward, she placed a simple kiss on his lips, which surprised him but left a smile lingering on his lips. Looking back into his eyes, only a few inches between their faces she finally answered sincerely.

"Together, but I wanna take this slow" she answered, detaching her arms from around his neck and sliding her hands down, resting them on his firm chest. "I want this to be just ours for now before everyone gets involved and the media complicates things," Kate reasoned.

"They already think we're married," he pointed out.

Kate leaned her head forward on his chest groaning, before pulling back and chewing on her bottom lip for a moment before answering. "We'll fix it. Tell them that the rumour of us being married was for an undercover assignment and the reason you didn't correct the hospital was because you were still in shock over your partner being shot and you wanted to be by my side," Kate suggest in one long breath.

Rick leaned in capturing her lips for a quick kiss, which she happily allowed. Pulling back, the writer smiled at his beautiful detective. "I would tell them anything if it meant that I could kiss you whenever I want," he declared.

Kate looked at him with a 'oh really' look, suppressing back a grin.

"I mean whenever you want," he corrected, slightly worried.

The thought of kissing Rick whenever she wanted did sound appealing at the moment.

Kate let a chuckle escape her lips before answering, straightforward. "Just don't call me babe and everything will be fine," she assured him. Rick tucked the loose strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear.

Feeling his touch against her skin sent a shiver through her entire body. Those blue eyes filled with such pure emotion. "I think I can handle that, beautiful," Rick whispered against her soft lips before capturing them again.

Kate's mind went foggy and she couldn't even think clearly. The kiss deepened and their tongues battled for dominance, a moan escaping her lips again and her body tingling all over.

* * *

><p><strong>Lounge Area<strong>

Donavan had Martha in his arms. His old flame was sobbing into his chest, the moment that he watched his son storm out of the room, he was right behind him. Thank god for Kate though, she stopped Rick from saying anything too hurtful towards his mother.

As soon as Kate had seen him walking towards Martha, she ran after Rick so Donavan knew that Martha would need him. When he walked over towards her, she looked frighten of what he might do or say.

She was a little surprised when he pulled her into his arms. That's when she began sobbing again. She needed support right now and even though he was angry at her for lying to him for the last thirty-nine years. He loved her and seeing in pain, ached at his heart.

After a few minutes the actress sobbing subsided and she pulled back from Donavan's embrace. He just shifted his hands from her back and slid them down to rest on her waist, like he wasn't letting her go.

Martha's red rimmed eyes looked into his deep blues. "Why don't you hate me?" the upset older woman asked.

He looked at her benevolent; his toned genuine. "Because you were doing it to protect our son from heartache. I have had a feeling for a long time that Rick was mine, that you lied to keep him safe. I knew how you felt about me fighting over there, it was the reason we went our separate ways to begin with. I was grateful that you let me be a part of his life, even if it was only from the side lines. You could have told me to stay away but you didn't," Donavan answered.

Martha placed a hand on his cheek, giving him a sad smile.

Donavan continued, keeping his voice steady. "I knew in my previous line of work that I didn't have guarantees of coming home every time. Rick and you were the only things that kept me alive over there, knowing that I had to make it back to see you. I am in love with you, beautiful." He confessed, his voice think with emotion.

Martha was tired of shielding her heart from pain. She had actually put it through more by trying to protect it. Donavan removed his hand for her hips and bought them up to her face, cupping it. Eye's locked on one another as he lowered his lips to hers. The actress didn't heisted, the instant moment there lips touched. The old spark was re-lit.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Room – 13:22<strong>

Once again both pulling back for some much needed oxygen, both grinning like teenagers that just shared their first kiss, even though technically that wasn't their first kiss or second.

Kate rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, closing her eyes and just soaking up the moment.

A minute passed before reality hit her and the reason why they were in here to begin with. Taking a deep breath Kate pulled herself back from the writer's chest and locked eyes with him."Forgive her Rick," she whispered.

Rick's eyes instantly darkened and his expression stiffened. It was still a sore subject which caused Rick to hop up from the bed and look away.

Kate felt for him, she really did but she also knew that the Castles were a close bunch; they gave her hope for happiness and seeing them hurting, pained her. As the brunette carefully stood up, feeling slightly sore, she walked over towards her partner, placing her hand on his shoulder, his eyes averted.

"Life is too short to hold onto Hate, Rick." She began, quoting her mother.

Rick fixed his eyes back on his beautiful detective.

Kate took a breath before continuing, trying to keep her voice steady but like always when she talked about her mother, it pained her. "Mom use to tell me 'There is no room in your heart for hate, live simply, forgive quickly and loved unconditionally." She finished as a few tears fell freely, causing Rick to automatically rush to her side and pull her into his arms.

As Rick held the woman he loved in his arms, kissing her forehead as Kate wrapped her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. "You're amazing, you know that," he whispered.

"You're not bad yourself," she answered not even bothering to move her head that was now comfortably resting on his firm chest. The two just stood there in one another's arms, just holding onto that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Lounge Area<strong>

Alexis was sitting at the top of the stairs out of sight, peering down into the lounge area. After hearing shouting and coming to investigate, the seventeen-year-old watched the entire scene play out before her eyes.

The teen wasn't sure what to do; it was like she was frozen in the spot and not able to move. She was worried about her father but Kate was with him, it was kind of sweet hearing her grandmother and Donavan confess their love to one another. Alexis was lost in her thoughts until she heard Donavan's voice call.

"Didn't your dad teach you it's rude to ears drop?" he asked. Donavan and Martha were walking towards the bottom of the stairs; arms snaked around each other's waists. Alexis started descending them.

"He actually encourages it," the teen answers innocently as she stopped at the bottom.

Donavan let out a chuckle, grinning. Yep, that sounded like Rick alright. His gaze fell on the teen who was rubbing her arm nervously, chewing at her bottom lip. "So you're dad's dad, does that mean I can call you Gramps instead of Uncle, Now?" Alexis asked, cautiously.

The older man placed his free hand on the nervous teen's shoulder, smiling at her. "I'd be honoured Lex," Donavan answered.

Then teen flew into the older man's arms, pulling him into a tight hug. Martha released him and watched her granddaughter with her son's father. It was her son and the detective that caught her eyes a moment later, as they re-entered the room and headed their way.

Rick and Kate were standing side by side, practically glued at the hip but were not touching, even though the back of their hands brushed with nearly every step.

The partners stopped a few metres from the rest of the family, who were all congregated at the bottom of the steps. Seeing his father and daughter hug caused a smile to tug at the writer's lips.

_Wow - father_, even thinking about Donavan in that term still surprised him. Of course Rick had thought about the former marine being his father for decades but it actually being a reality, just stunned him a little.

Alexis spotted her father over her newly founded grandfather's shoulder, looking at him concerned. "Dad" the teen announced causing Donavan to turn around and look at his son.

The room had fallen silent, as both men looked at one another. No one knew what to say. _What do you say in a moment like this? How do you react?_

"Richard," Martha finally spoke up.

Her eyes were pleading for him to look at her, which after a moment the author's eyes shifted from his father to his mother. His face was still, jaw clenched. It was Kate lacing her fingers with his that seem to break the ice and his expression softened.

Having his beautiful detective standing beside him and willing to prove to him that she was there for him with the intimate gesture, meant a lot to him. Rick had heard the reason why his mother did what she did. Along with Donavan and if he could forgive her, so could Rick.

"I'm sorry mother," Rick finally spoke up.

His mother looked at him, bewildered. "For what? I am the one who kept this secret from you, the one who lied to you for the last thirty-nine years," Martha confessed.

Rick felt Kate squeeze his hand, letting him know once again that she was here for him, the writer turned and face his inspiration. "A beautiful woman reminded me 'There is no room in your heart for hate, live simply, forgive quickly and loved unconditionally'." He answered with a heartfelt smile.

Kate's cheeks were tinted pink, hearing him repeat her mother's words just makes her love him more.

"Oh Richard," his mother answers softly then turning her attention to the brunette. It was the young redhead that looked from her father to the detective.

"Wait, are the two of you..." Alexis began asking, enthused.

Kate turned from Rick to his daughter, feeling really nervous all of a sudden. Four sets of blue eyes were now looking at her. All waiting for an answer, her partner was biting his tongue, curious to what she would say.

Kate knew that The Castle's shared everything with one another, well besides Martha big secret. Knowing that they had a right to know and if asked would keep it a secret for now.

"Yes," Kate finally admitting, bitting down on bottom lip.

The teenager let out a loud squeal and jumped forwards pulling Kate into a hug causing Rick to drop her hand, the teen squeezed a little too tight causing Kate to intake a sharp breath and gasp. Alexis immediately pulled back, letting go off the detective, her crystal blue eyes filled with distraught. "Oh god, Kate. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hug so tight. I didn't think I ..." the teen began apologizing, her eyes becoming a foggy as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Alexis, I'm okay," the older woman explained to the teen, wiping the tears from her face. Kate could see that Alexis was highly upset thinking she really hurt her, yes she had felt some pain with the tight hug but the brunette didn't want the teen thinking that she did something to physically hurt her.

Kate gave the girl a warm smile to prove that she was okay, ignoring the tinge of pain that was coursing through her at the moment.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you? You look pale," Alexis asked, her voice filled with apprehension.

Rick turned his attention to his partner; his blue eyes darken as he took in her appearance. She did look a little pale. _Why hadn't he noticed this before? She wasn't getting sick was she? _Maybe he should take her to the hospital.

"I am fine Rick, stop worrying," Kate gently told him. He raised an eyebrow because he hadn't said a word. Could she read his mind? He shook the idea off, focusing back on the brunette as she gave him a genuine smile but he could see the pain in her eyes.

Giving her a firm look he asked. "Have you taken any pain pills at all today, Kate?"

Kate felt like she was getting questioned by the principal.

Now that her and Rick were together, she didn't want to lie to him. Dropping her eyes to her feet and chewing on her bottom lip, the brunette mumbled. "I can handle a little pain, Rick." Kate felt her chin being lifted, the next thing she saw was Rick's eyes looking at her with trepidation.

"Kate you need the pills, you shouldn't have to handle the pain" Rick's answered with raw emotion.

Kate knew that her partner cared deeply for her, even loved her. His confession was evident of that. Ever since her mother's death she had shielded her heart, keeping a barb wired fence around it because the risk of it getting broken was too big. But then she met Rick and slowly the fence was taken down.

Seeing the concerned look in Rick and Alexis eyes touched Kate heart, the brunette knew that the Castle's were the best thing that has walked into her life in a really long time. Sure at first she had found Rick highly annoying and strongly disliked when he investigated her mother's past without her permission but as time passed, Kate learnt that just who Rick is. He has the biggest heart and that's why sometime he does before he thinks, she couldn't really blame him for caring too much. He just wanted to ease her pain.

Kate turned, facing him and took hold of his hand. She laced their fingers through his. "Okay, I promise to take the pills if I feel pain."

Rick bought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on the top of it. "That's all I ask," he answered smiling at her. Kate couldn't help but smile back. Rick's smiles were always contiguous.

"Aaaawww" came from both little castle and momma castle, who were watching them.

Donavan was standing in between the two and just chuckled as he shook his head.

Kate all of a sudden felt very hot, she wasn't use to being watched and awed at it like this. So clearing her throat, she announced. "Um I'll be in the study," not waiting for them to answer she let go of the Rick's hand and went into the direction of his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Office<strong>

As soon as father and son entered the office, Rick closed the door behind them, then turned and looked at his partner. She seemed a little on edge.

"Where do we go from here? The longer this guy is out there the more time he has to plan an attack and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to any of you," she revealed in one long breath.

Rick looked from Kate to his father, the older male held his gaze steady. The two held their contact and talked with their eyes, like they had many times before on missions, decades ago.

The older version of her partner than turned his attention towards her.

"We have to wait until he comes out of hiding, if we make a move before then, we could risk endangering someone else's life, not to mention Grant getting away with what he did. This guy is smart, Kate. I know waiting around sucks but it is how a sniper is trained. They study their target before they take the shot so they don't make a mistake," Donavan explained, deadpanned.

Kate didn't like to wait; it made her feel like bait to a trap, just waiting for the claws to snap and take her away from everything she loves. But she knew that Donavan was right, if they moved to soon then they would give the traditor the opportunity to make his move. Who knew how deep this thing ran? Who he had in his pocket?

"What if we take him out and then someone else comes after us? Do we even know how deep this thing runs? What if it doesn't end? Do we even know who he has under his control?" the brunette questioned. She turned towards Rick and answered. "You're the one who told me that we cannot win this. What if you're right? What if we're fighting a losing battle?" she finally asked.

Rick could sense that Kate was scared, hell so was he. His entire family was in danger, the writer was tempted to sign them all in witness protection but what would that solve. They would just be running and in hiding for the rest of their lives and never see their loved ones again and doing that, Dallas Grant would win.

"I know Grant and I know that once we take him out, this will end. He is smart enough not to involve anyone in this because then they could turn the tables on him and bribe him. The ones involved were to frighten of him to say anything, the fear Grant would have held over them, threatening their loved ones. Things were going good until your mother got involved and when he got wind of her re-opening the case involving the dead FBI agent, that's when he would have hired a soulless human like Lockwood to do his dirty work. I doubt Lockwood even knows who hired him, just that he was powerful. It was Lockwood's job to make sure this stayed buried, that's why your mother and anyone involved was taken out and the cops that were in pocket wrote it off as 'Random Gang Violence' and it was swept under the rug". Donavan theorized.

The room was quiet for a few minutes as what the former marine sniper had just said was being absorbed in by the detective and writer.

"What about his niece or sons, they're all in the force. How do we know that they haven't all been compromised?" the female detective questioned.

"We'll soon find that out. I cannot see Dallas bringing them in on it before now. He wouldn't put family at risk like that. From what Rick has told me about Hal Lockwood, the guy was a monster, the kind that would kill in cold blood and it wouldn't affect him. Knowing that I highly doubt Dallas would get family involved, it does seem odd that he put his niece as the new Captain at the 12th but from reading her service record, she earned that position." Donavan answered.

Kate still didn't like it, she still remembers the captain coming in to the hospital and informing her that she is assigning her to a new partner. Saying that Rick couldn't protect her like a real partner could, like hell. That writer has been there for her more times than Kate would like, protecting her more times then she would have liked and now since she knew his background, it didn't shock her why he had always protected her.

"Wait, what did you mean by 'We'll soon find out' ... how?" the brunette questioned the older man.

Donavan smirked, he was curious to when his son partner would catch onto that. "This morning when Grant took that shot, he went too far. So to even the stakes, I might have sent some men to grab his sons and take them to one of my safe houses for safe keeping," Donavan answers casually.

Rick stood in place beside Kate, explaining. "They might also ask the sons a few questions, while in their custody."

Both father and son seemed pretty proud of themselves. Kate's eyes darkened with apprehension. She knew that the both of them had more training then her but was that such a wise thing to do.

"Are you trying to piss him off? That will just make him come after you!" the detective began, as she studied the expressions on their faces, realization hit the detective. "That's what you're hoping. You want Grant to come after you, hoping he will drop his guard. That's one hell of a gamble" Kate finished, hesitant.

Rick placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn to face him. "Kate, you have to trust that we know what we're doing," Rick answered deadpan.

Kate placed her hand over his hand that was resting on her shoulder. "I do, I'm just scared," she confessed. "What if something goes wrong, Rick? I can't lose you," she whispered.

Rick could see the fear forming in the brunette's eyes, wanting to reassure her, the writer enclosed the space in between them and pulling her into a hug. She responded by wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

This was her safe place, in Rick's arms.

"You won't. Now that I have, I am never letting go." Rick whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>12th Precinct – 14:02 - Captain's Office <strong>

Nicole was sitting behind her desk staring through the blinds and looking out at the nearly empty bullpen. Ever since she had arrived at the 12th, the mood had been somber. Not that she blamed anyone. They had just lost their captain, a highly respected man in the force.

Nicole hadn't gotten the chance to meet him but heard only good things about him.

Everyone was a little on edge today, especially after the shooting at the novelist apartment building this morning, from what she had gather, all the cops and detectives here at the 12th loved the writer.

Over the last eight days since arriving at the precinct, she had heard numerous stories about Rick and Kate. Apparently there were bets going on when the two would get together, even the previous Captain was in on it.

Nicole had been informed by the Mayor and Commissioner about Richard Castle's reason for being here, also that he had basically signed his life away to the 12th. She had also seen the closing rate on the cases of Detective Beckett's team; they were good and had improved ever since the writer began shadowing Detective Beckett.

Nicole had interviewed both of Kate's team members a few days ago. Both thought highly of the writer. Detective Esposito even told her that the writer had changed Kate, that he made her life a little more fun. Her gaze dropped back down to the file that she had been reading, the Captain was familiarizing herself with Johanna Beckett's murder. It was the reason the Kate became a cop and the Captain was curious.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgue<strong>

As Detective's Esposito and Ryan entered the Morgue, they took in their surroundings.

The morgue always smelt like death mixed with strong cleaning products and felt cold. If Kevin had to be honest with himself, he would admit that this was the part of the job he strongly disliked. The part where they see the bodies, even at the crime scenes because even though it was his job, it sucked because he meant a life had been taken.

The Irish detective actually admired Lanie for her job because she was around death basically twenty-four seven and yet she still remained positive. That takes a lot of strength to face death all day and manage to still stay positive and happy.

The two detective stopped on the right side of the autopsy table, Lanie was opposite from them, the body was on the table covered from the stomach down by a white cloth.

Lanie had finished the autopsy on Lance Diaz.

From what they had gathered from his file, Lance was thirty eight, from Newyork but was based in Queensland, Australia. Worked for a private security company called Storm Security, Storm Security has business all over the world but is based in Australia.

Lance had been living in Australia for ten years now, after he left the marine's he moved to Australia and started work at Storm Security pretty much right away. He was married, has a wife and two twin boys - five years old. Rick had informed them that he would make the call.

Lanie had noticed as soon as the detectives entered her domain. She was dressed in her rose coloured scrubs and had her clipboard in hand. She was finishing writing up the autopsy report on the deceased. Since they knew how this guy died, the autopsy had been pretty straightforward and since they got to him pretty much straight away. She was able to remove all of his organs in pretty good condition, except his heart. That is what the bullet had pierced.

Lance Diaz was an organ donor, so she sent off all his usable organs to the hospital, even though his life was taken, hopefully he could save another.

"Hey guys ... just finished the autopsy on your boy here. Pretty straight forward since his death was on television," Lanie answered low-spirited. Her boyfriend had made his way around to her side, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

The medical examiner hugged the clipboard, resting her head on his chest and letting out a sigh. "God, watching that scared the hell out of me today," Lanie admitted.

"Yo sé que mi amor (I know my love)" Javier whispered in Spanish.

"Castle wasn't the target. The shooter was just trying to send a message, this guy was just Collateral damage," Kevin explained.

Lanie lifted her head from Javier's chest and looked across at the Irish detective, angry.

"Collateral damage. That is a human life you're talking about Kevin!" she began, her eyes getting misty. "How can someone do that, just take someone life like it means nothing? One moment they're here, the next they're gone. What kind of person does it take to make that choice? Think they can play god?"

"That is something we try to figure out on a daily basis, Cariño," Javier offered as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – I don't own Castle**

* * *

><p><strong>Morgue - 17:11<strong>

Lanie was chatting with fellow medical examiner Sidney Perlmutter about a case when the automatic doors to autopsy opened and in walked a petite blonde woman.

"Oh god, is that a dead person?" the familiar female voice asked, sickened.

Both M.E's turned their gazes towards the blonde woman, who seemed frozen in spot near the doors; her bright blue eyes were widened looking at the young woman on the table.

"No, she's practising. Pretty good, don't you think?" Perlmutter answered, dripping with dry sarcasm.

Lanie turned her attention from the blonde and glared at her co-worker. He just shrugged it off. Sidney wasn't a people person. That fact had been pointed out to him several times over the years. He worked with death for a reason.

Lanie rolled her eyes at the older man before turning her attention back towards the blonde woman, who seemed to be a little zoned out. Lanie began walking towards her.

"Jenny, what are you doing here?" anxiety filled her voice. "Nothing's happened to Ryan or Javier, has it?" Lanie asked, stopping a few meters from the pretty blonde.

Jenny managed to shift her gaze from the body and towards female M.E, seeing that her presence has caused some panic."No, sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Jenny assures her. "I was actually wondering if we could go grab a coffee and talk?" the blonde woman asked.

Lanie softly smiles at her; she was touched by the thought. "I don't drink coffee but after this week, I could go for something a little stiffer. Just let me change and I'll be right with you," she answers, as she heads in the direction of her office to change from the pink scrubs.

Jenny smiles at her, calling out. "I'll wait in the hall.**"**

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Loft – 17:15 – Surveillance Room<strong>

All the monitors in the Surveillance Room were active with life. Rick was monitoring them, while also watching his laptop screen which is connected to Brook's laptop via webcam.

The author had his eyes focused on the middle screen which showed the kitchen to where his girls were congregated. His mother, daughter and best friend are all seated around the breakfast bar, chatting. Since Kate had discovered the room, he had to promise not to listen in on their conversations and she promised not to tell Alexis and Martha about the secret room, but she didn't say he couldn't observe them without the sound.

Rick was mesmerized by how amazedly his partner got on with his mother and daughter. But that was just it, ever since they first met; Kate has just seemed to fit into his readymade family. She seemed to be the only missing piece.

The writer knew that Kate wasn't as affectionate as him or Alexis but he loved the way that in her own little ways. She let him know how she felt, even with a simple touch. Even though she hadn't bought up the _'I love you'_ conversation, he knew when she was ready to discuss it; his beautiful inspiration would let him know.

For now Rick was just happy that Kate was letting him into her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Storm Safe house – 17:17 – Unknown Location <strong>

Donavan arrived at the safe house just after five in the afternoon. His men had spent the last three hours trying to get the three bothers to talk. But all three were being stubborn; all three were in separate rooms, all unaware that they weren't the only one that had been taken.

Donavan wanted to keep them apart for a reason. He didn't want them knowing about one another until he was good and ready. The room that that the former marine and Lieutenant Brooks were in at the moment, was an interrogation room that looked like a normal white room. There was a white table bolted to the ground, along with four white chairs bolted to the floor because of previous experiences. There was a hidden white camera in the corner of the room that got a bird's eye view.

The Lieutenant was sitting down at the table across from Grant's oldest son, Matt. Wyatt had his legs crossed on the table and was slightly leaning back in the chair.

The room was completely white because after a while of sitting in it, it drove people insane, being in a completely white room for a long period of time.

For the past ten minutes Donavan had been in the room, he had been standing in it. Just staring dead ahead at the younger dark skinned male.

Donavan knew everything he needed to know on Grant's three sons. For instance, Matt - the eldest was thirty six, divorced and currently un-attached. He has been a detective for six years now at the 16th Precinct. He works in the Missing Person's Unit. Matt is one of the top detectives.

Wyatt was playing monopoly on his phone with the sound up loud. The Lieutenant was an Australian like Donavan. He was with the Australian Naval Seals and he also could read body language and micro expressions. At the moment he is on Decomp, which is short for decompression. That's what they call their breaks between missions.

Wyatt ran a hand through his medium length dark blonde curls. After landing in jail, he tossed his phone on the table, annoyed. His blue eyes shifted from the phone and rested on the bulkily bald younger man sitting across from him. He was at least four years younger and resembled Tyrese Gibson.

Wyatt was still a little stunned to what had happened today. This morning he had lost a really good friend, but he couldn't let it show. He had to remain in character, emotionless.

Diaz and Rick had both been in the same unit as himself when they were back in the corp. Together. The three were known as the three musketeers by their squad leader, Donavan Storm.

Even though he was a scout sniper, Donavan also trained marine sniper units out in the field, from 1988 – 2002. Before he retired from the corp, he then opened Storm Security and moved back to Australia.

"You find missing people, right?" the lieutenant asked, casually. Getting no response from the detective, he pushes on. "Well how about you help us find your father, he's not technically missing but we'd appreciate the help, detective." Wyatt answered, flashing him a cheeky grin.

A minute passed with no response. This annoyed the blonde Seal extremely. Wyatt was finding it difficult to remain calm and not reach across the table and strangle this detective. He removed his feet from the table and sat properly, fusing his fingers together and glaring across the table.

"Matt, where is your father?" Donavan finally spoke, determined.

Once again the detective didn't say a word. Donavan pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the table. The former marine strongly disliked it, when people didn't answer him.

"I asked you a question boy, now you will damn well answer it!" raising his voice as he reached the table and slammed his hands down on it.

Matt flinched slightly.

Matt had no idea who these men were and what they wanted with his father. Since his father was an important person in the New York police department, the detective knew it was best to keep his mouth shut no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Sidewalk - 17:20<strong>

The two young women were walking along the footpath, passing local businesses, cafes, etc. It was still pretty light out, passing people as they go since the bar was in walking distance.

Lanie shot a quick text off to Javier, letting him know where she was and who she was with, so he didn't worry.

"I am just a little concerned about Kevin, ever since the captain's death and his boss got shot; he has seemed a little on edge." Jenny explained, agitated.

Lanie slipped her phone back into her jean pocket, then turned and faced the petite woman.

Both women stopping in front of a cafe, Lanie placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. "Jenny, this last week, we've all been ..." Lanie began, but stopped when a tinted black van pulled up beside, wheels squealing. The side door then opened and two large men dressed completely in black, jumped out in ski mask.

The two men grabbed the women and began shoving them towards the van. Jenny screamed at the top of her lungs. Lanie was trying to fight back. Even though the medical examiner was scared to hell, she wasn't going down without a fight. She lifted her heel boot and dug it into her captor's boot. He must have been wearing something hard because he didn't even flinch. Instead he brought the fork of his elbow towards her neck, pressing her head forward and tightening the grip, basic sleeper hold.

Lanie was feeling light headed after a few seconds, she tried struggling from his grip but he was too strong and everything was going black.

* * *

><p><strong>Storm Safe house - 17:23 - Unknown Location<strong>

Both Donavan and Wyatt were beyond pissed off by this point. Both highly trained men have dealt with gathering information from heartless human beings before and never lost their cool, but this time it was personal. One of their own had been murdered, patience were short.

"Matt, if you do not start talking immediately, then I cannot be held accountable for my actions," Wyatt calmly explained. "Or His," the blonde lieutenant warned as he gestured towards Donavan.

"Or what!" the detective provoked.

Donavan remained calm. He wasn't going to let this punk get under his skin.

"I'll put a bullet through your heart like your father did to my friend" Wyatt answered coldly but determined. "So where is he?"

Matt looked at the two men confused. _What the hell was he talking about?_

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell makes you think that my father killed your friend?"

The Lieutenant looked the detective dead in the eyes, his voice solemn. "Lieutenant Wyatt Brooks of the Australian Naval Special Operations Unit," his eyes darkened to a deep blue as he stood up from his seat and leaned forward. "I was standing four meters away when a bullet from his gun penetrated my friend's chest," Wyatt answered with pain in his voice.

The male detective began shaking his head in disbelief. "No, my father is a good man, respected man. He hasn't fired a shot in years," the detective began, slowly raising his voice. "I don't know where you're getting your information, but my father is not a murderer!" he defended.

Donavan could see the respect that the son held for his father, it was the same respect Rick had for him. Knowing that Grant had kept his sons from his dark secrets, like the former sniper had expected, but his sons were not little kids anymore. They deserved to know the truth about their father and the monster he truly was.

Donavan turned and faces the camera, he than signalled. A few moments later the door opened and walked in two younger men that were mini versions of Dallas Grant himself. Walking in behind them were two built body guards.

Matt stood up when his two younger brothers entered the room, followed by two unknown men. Nathan and David hurried towards their big brother and stopped beside him, unlike Matt, they were only police officers.

"What the hell is going on here?" the oldest Grant asked, stepping in front of his brothers, protectively.

"Do you know how much time you jack holes will get for kidnapping three law enforcement officers? Do you know who our father is?" David, the youngest brother shot his mouth off.

"Your father is the reason you're in our custody," Donavan informed the smartass cop.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Loft – 17:41 – Kitchen<strong>

A knock came from the front door.

The three women in the kitchen were chatting animatedly away when they heard the knocking at the front of the loft door. All three turned their eyes towards the other side of the loft.

The brunette's gaze turned from the door, landing back on the Castle women and informed them. "I'll get it."

Kate slid of her stool and began walking out of the kitchen and through the loft, towards the door.

Rick met the injured detective as they both walked through the lounge area, coming from the direction of the study. He was so tempted to grab her hand but since he knew who was on the other side of the door, he hesitated.

As they reached the door, Kate looked at her partner curiously. He had apprehension written all over his face. She watched as he reached for the door handle, slowly turning it and pulling the door open.

* * *

><p><strong>12th Precinct - Bullpen<strong>

Detectives Ryan and Esposito walked towards their desks. Javier picked up his phone and began checking his messages.

The two had just come from interrogation, interviewing another dead lead on finding Dallas Grant. After reading the message from his girl, the Hispanic detective looked across at his partner, a little concerned. "Our girls went out for a drink at Sunset, the bar near Lanie's workplace."

Kevin looked at his partner, curious. "What's wrong with that, Bro?" The blue eyed detective could see his partner was worried about something. Javier was about to answer when he spotted Karpowski jogging towards them, looking panicked.

"Guys, Lanie and Jenny have been abducted!" she began. "It's all over the news," she finished, leaving both male detectives frozen where they stood.

What seemed like an eternity, but in reality only forty five seconds.

After getting over the shock, the Hispanic man grew furious. "What do you mean, abducted?" Kevin looked like he was going to faint. Both Detectives looked at the female detective, awaiting an answer.

"About twenty minutes ago, some kids where recording their stunts on their skateboards, a black van pulled up and the kid's phone was directed down the street to where the girls were talking. Two large men dressed in black hopped out of the van and grabbed them. Lanie tried fighting them off but then the guy put the sleeper hold on her ... the plates were removed. The techs are checking traffic cams to track the van," the Latino woman informed her co-workers.

Kevin placed his hand over his heart; it was beating so damn fast. Javier looked across at his partner, stunned. Finding it hard to breathe, himself. His chica was missing, had been abducted.

"Show us?" the Irish detective managed to ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Loft – Open Lounge Area<strong>

Rick, Kate and the Captain were all standing inside of the loft, a few metres from the door.

Martha and Alexis were spying on them from the kitchen area.

The two partners were standing beside one another; their side's practically glued together, not touching but not far from it. The brunette had a hand placed over her wound. It was taking everything in Rick's will power not to pull his girl in his arms, though if Kate knew he thought of her as his girl then she wouldn't be too pleased.

After a long tension filled moment, the brunette finally asked, suspicious. "Captain, why are you here?"

Kate could feel Rick's hand brushing against her own, knowing that he desperately wanted intimate contact. But Kate didn't want her boss knowing yet, especially if she was in cahoots with her uncle.

Nicole was studying the detective and her writer. The older woman knew there was definitely something going on between the two. And that wasn't just coming from the gossip she heard at the precinct, their body language said it all.

The younger brunette was looking at her almost fearfully. This confused the older woman. _What was she afraid off?_

"I just wanted to check in on you, you've had quite a rough week and I ..." the captain began answering before she was cut off by the sound of her cell phone ringing on her hip. She looked at the two sets of eyes on her. "Excuse me" she said as she turned her back to them and answered her phone.

Both Rick and Kate were watching the captain intently until the detective's phone also began to ring. The brunette turned her gaze towards the kitchen bench to where her phone is. Not having to go for it because the red headed teen picked it up and jogged it over to Kate.

Kate smiled softly at the teen as Alexis handed her the cell. Dropping her gaze to the screen, she grew curious, flipping the phone open as she answered directly.

"Beckett ... what ... when? ... Oh my god ... do they know where? ... Get over here now ... see you soon," Kate answered before shutting her phone.

Kate's heart began racing, her mind following it. A thousand thoughts going through it, _was this really happening?_

"Kate? Kate can you hear me?" Rick asked. His hands now on her shoulders, he was standing close enough to her that he had heard the conversation because Javier was practically yelling into her ear.

The writer was shocked with what he had heard but he would freak out later, right now Kate needed him to be strong since she looked like she was about to fall apart.

The detective could hear his voice but her brain wasn't processing the words at the moment. Her best friend and Jenny had been abducted. Dallas had them, Kate just knew it. Her heart was practically pounding through her chest, that she was getting dizzy and Rick's voice sounded muffled. Next thing she knew it. Everything around her was going black.

Rick was now highly concerned. _Why wasn't she answering him?_ As soon as he saw her slightly swaying, like she was losing her footing, Rick pulled her into his arms and that's when she collapsed. Her legs gave away. Luckily he caught her.

"KATE!" Rick exclaimed.

Alexis was standing beside her father, her crystal blue eyes widened with panic. "DAD!" she exclaimed.

Rick carried Kate 'fireman' style over towards the couch, Alexis in tow behind him. As he gently laid her down, kneeling by her side and looking down at her pale complexion.

Martha joined her granddaughter's side at the end of the couch pulling her into a side hug, both looking fearfully down at the detective. "Richard, Darling, what happened?" Martha fretted.

Rick's blue eyes were filled with apprehension. He was looking down at his beloved detective trying to remain calm, gently brushing the hair from her face. "Come on Sweetheart, wake up. Kate, open those beautiful eyes for me," he whispers softly.

The Captain walked over towards the lounge, looking down at the fainted injured detective and writer. "Lanie Parish and Detective Ryan's fiancé have been abducted a little over twenty minutes ago," Nicole announced.

Momma Castle and Little Castle gasped.

Rick already knew that, his main focus was on his detective. As one hand brushed her face, his other clutched her hand, squeezing it. "Come on, Beautiful. Wake up," he pleaded.

Kate's eyes began to flutter. She had heard Rick's voice echoing in her mind. Her eyes finally fully opened and looking down at her, is Rick. His stony blue eyes filled with fear.

"I'm fine, Rick," she assured him, raising her hand and brushing his cheek. A moment passed before the phone conversation hit her, why she fainted in the first place. She sat up too quick causing pain to rip through her. "Lanie and Jenny," she hissed in pain.

Rick was trying to stop her from getting up any further. "Kate, lay back down," he gently ordered.

The detective shook her head. "No, I have to find them," she answered.

Rick knew he couldn't stop her from getting up, so he helped her to stand. "Kate, you're still healing, we'll find them. I'll call Storm. Ryan and Esposito are on their way over, we'll find them," he assured her.

Rick was holding her up for support. Kate turned and glared at her new boss, anger fell over the detective, her hazel green eyes burned with fury.

"Where are they? Where has he got them?" she demanded.

Nicole looked at the furious detective, puzzled. _Why was she blaming her?_ She placed a hand on her hip. "I beg your pardon," the captain answered.

Kate took a few steps forwards, Rick still supporting her, moving with her. She blinked away the tears that were stinging at her eyes. "Your uncle shot me, and then murdered Diaz. Now he has abducted Lanie and Jenny," the injured detective accused. "So where the hell is he?" she demanded.

The two women standing a metre apart.

Nicole stood tall, her eyes widened and her expression stiffened. "Are you accusing New York's police Chief of Department being the sniper behind all of the corruption involving your mother's murder?" she fired back.

"I am not accusing, I know! What I don't know is if you knew!" Kate glared, folding her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Safe House - 18:02 – Unknown Location<strong>

Donavan had just filled the son's in on what their father has been up too, all three denied all of it and saying that he was full of it and should stop accusing their father of such betrayal. The two bodyguards had to hold back the two youngest hot headed cops a few times, even though Donavan and Wyatt could have taken them down within seconds.

His cell began chirping. Donavan unclipped it from his pant belt and then looked at the screen. An unknown number was flashing on the screen. Donavan was cautious about answering unknown numbers. He answered it anyway.

"Storm" he barked. The voice that answered back he would know anywhere.

"Storm you should have stayed the hell out of this!" the older man shouted into his ear.

Donavan turned his back to the group. "No, I should have stopped you back then! You crossed the line when you shot Kate," he yelled back.

"The girl had to go. She was getting too close to discovering the truth. If she had just minded her own business just like her mother should have, then none of this would have happened!" Dallas's voice answered with anger.

Donavan was fuming. "Bullshit, if you hadn't started this then none of this would have happened. This is all your doing and I promise that I will take you down Grant, like I should have years ago." The former marine promised.

"Dad?" Nathan shouted from the other side of the room.

Donavan knew that Grant had heard that. He turned around and glared at the younger cop. "Did I ask you to speak!" That was a rhetorical question.

"Don't be an idiot. Now return my sons, they have no part of this. This can all go away, all you have to do is hand over Kate and this can end with her. I'll then return the detectives other halves unharmed," Grant's voice flowed.

Donavan's eyes darkened. _Who did he have?_ Anger displayed in his features and he curled his fist into a tight ball.

"You know that I will never hand Kate over. But if you harm those women, if there is one mark on them, then I will send your sons back to you piece by piece. Mark my words Grant. This ends with you! Just like it should have decades ago," he promised.

Silence filled the phone conversation for a long minute before Grant spoke. "You have an hour to return my sons, otherwise the precious Medical Examiner and the Blonde will become casualties," he demanded.

Donavan's eyes turned to ice, as he looked at Grant's offspring. "They didn't come with a 'return to sender stamped' on their heads." He said, his voice dripping with dry sarcasm.

"Drop them off at Washington Square Park in front of the fountain," he ordered. "Rick has to make the trade; otherwise the girls won't make it home."

Anger fuelled the former mariner sniper. Knowing he had to buy time. "It is gonna take more than an hour to have them shipped from their current location," Donavan lied.

"21:00 sharp and remember that I have an eagle eye, so don't try to be the hero, Storm." Grant answered before the line went dead.

Donavan cursed under his breath. Then hitting speed dial two and waiting for the person to answer.

"Grant just signed his death certificate," he informed his son as he walked from the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – I do not own Castle**

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Loft – 18:09 – Lounge Area<strong>

"Okay, see you than, Storm," Rick answered before closing his cell.

He turned back to the group that had formed in his open lounge area, the author walked back towards them. His partner's eyes following him as he stood opposite from her, his mother and daughter were in the kitchen pretending to be in conversation with one another, but he knew that they were listening in on what was going on. Rick wanted to keep them shielded from this entire operation, the less they knew, the better.

Kate was leaning against the couch for support.

Kevin and Javier were both standing opposite of Rick. The Captain was on the other side of the room, staring out the large window. Her back towards them all, her arms crossed.

After Kate and the Captain's 'conversation' before his father called, Nicole had confirmed that she doesn't know anything about her uncle and he believes her.

"Where do we go from here, Bro?" Javier asked Rick as he rejoined their space.

The author turned his attention on the two male detectives, standing side by side.

Javier's stance was tall, arms crossed. Kevin more relaxed but defeated, the look on his face mirrored the expression a child would have if they had lost their pet. To them, Rick knew he was seen as the puppy that followed their boss around, they were clueless to his background and he was planning to keep it that way, but he also knew that he would have to be a little tough on them.

Rick walked towards Kate and stopped in front of her, knowing that she didn't like a lot of PDA, also she didn't want everyone knowing that they were together. It took everything in his willpower not to pull her into his arms. Instead, he stopped approximately a meter from her, crossing his arms so they wouldn't reach out and grab her.

"I am gonna take the boys to my office. Are you going to be okay out here with her?" gesturing with his head in the direction the captain.

A smile played at Kate's lips, suppressing back the verge to laugh at her partner's coyness, it was cute. Watching Rick trying to be this serious person, something she wasn't use to, but could get use to. Knowing that this side only comes out when the occasion arises.

Which hopefully wouldn't be too often, Kate liked the playful, loving Rick, more.

"I think I can handle it, Castle," Kate assured him, patting his shoulder, suppressing her smile.

Rick grinned at her, feeling her touch on his shoulder. Their eyes locked on one another, like they were the only two in the room. Kate still hadn't removed her hand from his shoulder, now it was just sitting there.

Kevin on normal circumstance wouldn't ruin the Caskett moment that was happening before their eyes but the love of his life was missing and at the moment that took first priority, so clearing his throat.

"Earth to Castle," he shouted as he began snapping his fingers in front of Rick's face.

Causing the writer to break his gaze from his partner and turning his back to her and looking at the two men. Without another word Rick walked away from the group and in the direction of his office. A moment passed before Kevin and Javier realized that they were meant to follow him.

Kate let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head. She watched as the guys walk off towards the direction of Rick's offices before her eyes turned towards the Captain. The brunette observed her new boss, even though her back was to her. Kate knew that she was fighting a battle in her mind.

The injured detective slowly began making her way over towards the older woman. She padded barefoot along the wooden flooring, crossing the loft until she stood a few metres from the new captain.

"I know what it feels like being betrayed by someone you trust," Kate began, genuine.

The older woman in the pant suit turned. Nicole knew that the detective was trying to sympathize with her, curious to who betrayed her. She could tell it was someone close to her, her eyes told her that much. Nicole wasn't looking for a shoulder to cry on. She preferred something she could hit.

"He is like a father to me," the older woman began. "My own father, his older brother took off when I was a baby and it was Uncle Dallas that helped my mother and me, even though he was only a kid himself. Thirteen years old and he was looking after me while my mother worked to keep a roof over our head and food on the table," she divulged.

Kate didn't say a word, didn't think it was her place to say a word. She could also sense that the new captain wasn't finishing saying her piece.

"And now, you're trying to convince me that the man I look up to, is Evil?" Nicole pushed on, her voice flared with passion. "He is my hero, the reason I became a cop. Because of him I never gave up, even when life got hard, he always told me 'Even though times may be tough now, Kiddo. Somewhere else there is someone doing it worse," Nicole confessed.

Kate took a few more steps closer. The older woman dropped her gaze from the detective and looked towards the ground. Even though the younger brunette barely knew the woman standing opposite herself, she could tell that she wasn't lying, that she truly believed that her uncle wasn't the monster Kate knew he was.

Placing a hand of support on her shoulder caused the older woman to look up. "Trust me," Kate began. "I know what it feels like to find out that the person we see as a hero, which can do no wrong, commits an evil act and betrays you. That behind the cape is past scars, because they're only human. And when we find out that our hero can betray us like that, well than trust becomes damn near impossible for anyone new that comes into our lives, because we're just waiting for the betrayal all over again."

Nicole had read the file on the detective's mother, she had learn't what she could about that case because that was the reason all of this was happening. Hearing the pure honesty in the young brunette voice and seeing the pain in her eyes. She could tell that the detective carried a lot of emotional scars around with her, but she tended to keep it bottled up.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Office<strong>

The writer wanted to keep what he could about his past from the detectives, so they only saw his office, his bookcase was closed. He was standing in front of the door, both detectives standing before his desk, their backs turned to it facing him.

"Storm is on his way back, Brooks and the others are staying with Grant's sons until time for transportation. We have three hours until we have to meet him at Washington Square Park in front of the fountain and trade his sons for Lanie and Jenny," Rick began explaining to the detectives, his voice stone-cold.

"What are we just suppose to wait around and do nothing til your friend get's here!" Javier began angry. "Not gonna happen, Castle!" he spat, glaring at his friend. His partner placed a hand on his shoulder, the Hispanic tensed.

Rick knew that his friend was angry and worried. Hell he has every reason to be, from what his father told him about Dallas Grant. The man had no soul.

"You're too close to this, the both of you are," Rick kept his voice steady.

The Hispanic detective wasn't having any of it, raising his voice and poking the author in the chest. "This is our girls you're talking about, of course we're damn close. If that was Beckett out there..."

Rick was tempted to bend his hand back but instead just crossed his arms and raised his voice back at the detective. "I would move hell to earth to get the woman I love back ... but to catch Grant we have to put personal feelings aside. If we screw this up then there will be a high body count, so Storm and I will do what we have to do to get them back. If you want to be in on it, then you follow my order to the letter. Understood!" Rick demanded, glaring the Hispanic man down.

Both detectives are stunned, completely stunned. _Who was this guy_? Because the Richard Castle they knew never talked like this to them. Javier saw something in the writer's eyes, a darkness and determination that he has only seen in men that have served before.

"Whatever you say man," Ryan answered a little nervous. Rick and Javier were still staring one another down.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location<strong>

Both women were sitting on the double bed that was in the windowless sandy coloured room. The light was on above their heads and the door was locked, both women were cuffed to the bed frame, hands behind their heads. So they couldn't do much but sit on the bed and stare at the door.

Jenny had finally stopped sobbing.

The medical examiner refused to shed a tear, she wasn't going to show those men any sign of weakness, even though she was terrified. She would break down as soon as she was in Javier's arms, where she knows she is safe.

Lanie was pulled from her thoughts when she heard what sound like a bolt sliding, a moment later another sound like a key turning. A moment later the door opened and standing in the doorway was an old man in his early sixties, African American with grey sprinkled through his black hair and was dressed in a black suit.

"Evening Ladies," Dallas answers smirking at them. "I hope you don't mind the bracelets? From what the delivery men told me, you were not as easy of a package as I thought you would be." He answered, looking directly at Lanie, taking a few steps into the room.

"I hope you know that you're a dead man," Lanie replied coldly. Her chocolate eyes filled with fury mixed with fear.

"And quite a mouth too, it seems," he continued with a smirk, stopping a few metres from the bed.

The M.E glared at the older man. "You and those men that attack us, have all now got targets on your heads," she assured him.

"I have this rule, never let yourself become a loose end," the older man answered, coldly.

Lanie's eyes widened, mixed with shock and fear. "You killed them! You're truly evil," she stated.

"No, if I were evil I would kill you instead of trading you both for my sons. I know Storm would kill them in a heartbeat if anything happened to either of you," Dallas answers. "But as soon as I get them back, you're all dead," he confirmed

Lanie and Jenny looked at one another shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Loft - 19:03<strong>

Martha, Kate and Alexis were sitting at the breakfast bar, nursing their hot beverages while watching the men. The boys had come out of the author's office some time ago. Javier and Kevin were sitting on the couch looking up at the smart board from the writer's office.

Rick had downloaded a map of Washington Square Park from google, which now filled the large smart board.

Rick was standing in front of the white board, pointing to the sections of the park on the board, informing the male detectives in on the plan and on what was in play.

The loft door opened, Donavan entered and walked towards the group of men, noticing that Dallas's niece was standing behind the couch, watching over the detectives and his son at work.

Rick stopped what he was explaining and his gaze meets his fathers, as the former marine walked over towards his him.

"They're all set in place and waiting," Donavan informed his son. Standing next to him, the older man's blue eyes fell on the smart board. "What's she doing here?" he asked annoyed, without even looking in the Captain's direction.

Rick knew who his father was talking about. "I confiscated her phone and she hasn't left Kate or my sight since arrival," he assured.

The older version of the writer nodded. Donavan grunted but knew that his son wouldn't do anything to compromise the mission. He was a good soldier, couldn't have been great but his heart was too big.

It was the Irish detective, asking. "Man, shouldn't we have your back. I mean we're trained detectives. Why do we have to wait in the van..."

Turning towards the detectives, Donavan ordered in his usual gravel tone. "Because I said! We have too many lives in danger to worry about your egos. Trust that Rick knows what he is doing"

Kevin didn't respond, mainly because he was scared off the older man. The Hispanic detective was even more curious now about the writer than he previously was.

"Mr Storm, you plan to bring my uncle in right, even though I am finding this all hard to believe, my uncle is a good man," Nicole explains.

Donavan turned and looks at the younger female version of Dallas and answered "As long as he doesn't resist arrest" full well knowing that he would.

"I am coming along to make sure that everything goes smoothly," the Captain announced.

Donavan gave her an 'Only really' look before considering his options, a smile than played at his lips. "Okay, but you stay in the van with Detectives Esposito and Ryan until Rick gives the orders."

Nicole stared the older man down. Rick just grinned, going against his father was a losing battle.

The two male detectives who were standing side by side watch on. "Are we missing something?" Ryan asked his partner.

"Most likely," the Hispanic answered, arms folded across his chest.

Nicole locked her gaze on the older man. "I guess arguing with you is no point," Nicole asked rhetorical, both Rick and Donavan just smirked, sharing a look.

* * *

><p><strong>19:22<strong>

Donavan was pointing to the map and briefing the group of what was on the go. "The van will be placed here. Rick and Lieutenant Brooks will be placed here with his three sons to where Lanie and Jenny should be waiting for us. Now we believe that Dallas is going to paint Rick as a target..." before he could finish.

Donavan was cut off by his granddaughter to who was walking from the kitchen and towards him. "Gramps, you cannot let Dad walk into a trap," the red headed teen stressed.

Both Donavan and Rick looked at the blue eyed redheaded teen, her crystal eyes filled with fear. The father in both of the older blue eyed men pulled on their heartstrings.

"Lex, I would never let anything happen to your father, my son," the Australian promised.

He walked towards the youngest Castle, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Alexis shook her head, tears stinging her eyes. "You cannot promise that!"She cried, than took off up the stairs.

The room fell silent.

Rick was looking at the stairs, turning towards his father. "I'll go see if ..."

"I go it, Rick," were the words they slipped from Kate's mouth as she walked from the kitchen and towards the stairs.

The writer watched as his partner took the stairs one at a time, her hand holding her wound. Rick wanted to help her up the stairs but knew she needed to do this by herself and he was needed down here.

The male Detectives voices were what pulled his gaze from Kate.

"Be kind, Rewind?" the Irish Detective asked.

"Did she say Gramps?" the Hispanic man, questioned.

Both detectives and the Captain all had fixed looks of confusion on their faces. Rick and Donavan looked at one another, having a conversation with their eyes before both turning back and facing the group.

"We both recently found out there is a family connection..." Rick began to explain.

Martha entered the open lounge area. "Basically I withheld information about whom Richard's father really was, even from Donavan," the actress claimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexis Room<strong>

Kate knocked softly on the teenager's door.

She heard a muffled response. "Come in."

The brunette entered the room. It was darkly lit. Kate could see Alexis silhouette, lying on her bed crying into her pillow.

The sight tore at the brunette's heart strings. Making her way over towards the bed and then sitting down on it, beside the teen. The room was dead quiet; the only sound that could be heard was the sobbing coming from the Alexis.

Kate placed her hand on the teen's back, causing her to turn and face the injured detective.

"I'm scared Kate," Alexis voice trembled. Leaning her head on the detectives shoulder; the older woman draped her arm over the teen's shoulder, pulling her closer but being careful of her injuries. Both young women sitting against the head board of the bed, in an intimate embrace, like mother and daughter.

"Me too sweetheart," Kate confessed, kissing the top of the teens head. "Me too."

Alexis sobs for a few minutes before subsiding and asking her female role model. "Why does dad have to go as bait?"

Kate was often put in the position of giving bad news to loved ones, but it's different when it is someone you know. When you have a personal connection with them, when it's a child and somebody she cares about deeply. She saw Alexis as a daughter.

"I am not happy about this either, Lex," Kate began, her hazel green's locking on the crystal blue orbs. "But I know that your dad would never go into a dangerous situation ... Storm would never let anything bad happen to him, he would always make sure he came home to us," Kate finished, smiling at the girl.

The brunette than wiped the last falling tear from the girl's eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area - 19:35<strong>

Kate made her way down the stairs. Rick was waiting down at the bottom, once spotting her. Her partner jogged up to meet her halfway and placed a hand on the small of her back. The brunette knew that he she needed a little assistants when handling the stairs, so she allowed his touch and even pulled Rick into a side hug and allowed him to help her down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom, Kate finally spoke up. "She'll be fine," assuring the father.

She turned to face Rick, her hands placed on his chest and looking up into his eyes. The writer snaked his arms around her waist. Without her heels, Kate was a little shorter than she usually is. Her expression was soft and a smile was tugging at her lips, the injured detective temporally forgetting that they were not alone in the room.

"I know. You'll be here to make sure of that," Rick answered gentle but serious. He watched as the smile disappeared from her lips, along with her hands removing from his chest, forcing him to unsnake his arms from around her and Kate taking a few steps back.

"I am coming with you, Castle. You cannot tell me to stay here and twiddle my thumbs waiting to hear if you're alive or not," Kate informed her partner, her eyes began to sting with tears but she blinked them back and turned her eyes from him so he couldn't tell that she was on the verge of tears.

Rick noticed the glassiness in her eyes before she turned away. He knew his partner was worried about him, but god dammit he was worried about her even more, even if that meant raising his voice slightly.

"Kate, you're injured. I know that you need to prove something to yourself by being there. But getting yourself killed or even more injured, won't prove anything," his voice filled with raw emotion.

Stepping forward, Rick placed his hand gently on her left cheek. His blue eyes filled with so much emotion. It was hard to stay mad at him, just looking into his eyes and she melted, not that she would ever admit that to anyone.

"God, I love you Kate and if anything else happened to you ... it would kill me," Rick finished sincerely.

Kate felt the warmth of his hand on her cheek, heard the honesty in his voice, saw the love in his eyes. Unlike herself, Rick was never afraid to show or tell how he felt. Kate reached for his free hand and laced her fingers with his. She might not be a great wordsmith like the great Richard Castle or always able to express how she felt out loud but in her own little way, with a simple touch. She knew that he knew what she felt.

The two stood there for a few minutes before they heard someone clearing their throat.

Donavan kept his face set in stone, not giving off any emotion, even though seeing his son and his partner that close reminded him of the early days of himself and Martha. After all those decades, the fire stilled to burned.

"We're on a deadline, Rick," the father shouted across the room towards his son.

Rick and Kate turned and looked at the small group, all eyes glued to them. The two male detectives both had their jaws gaped. The Captain reminded quiet, her face emotionless.

"I trust you," Kate whispered to him. She pulled away from him and walked towards the kitchen, towards Martha. Rick watched her go, a stupid smile on his lips. He still couldn't believe how lucky he is.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - Nope, Castle's not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Loft - 20:23 – Surveillance Room<strong>

Donavan and Rick had both changed into their combat black clothing. Rick was wearing the Dragon Skin Bullet Proof vest underneath his shirt, which was covered with a thick black jacket. Both men had guns strapped to their pant belts and a Boot Knife strapped to their left legs.

Rick had his eyes on the monitors on the wall, watching the detective as they kept an eye on the new Captain. Kate had gone into Rick's room, so he lost sight of her some time ago.

Alexis was still in her bedroom and his mother had retired to hers. Rick strongly disliked that he was putting his family through all of this stress but this ended tonight.

"You okay, Son?" Donavan asked Rick, placing a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezing it for support.

Rick tore his gaze from the monitors and turned to face his father. It had been decades since the novelist had gone to battle. He wasn't a young soldier anymore. Now he was a father, a writer and had a woman that he loved.

Rick knew if anything happened to him, it would kill his daughter, his mother and Kate. He would never intentionally put his girls through that kind of pain.

"To be honest, Storm. I am terrified," Rick admitted. His stormy blue eyes, filled with trepidation. "I am not a single young Soldier anymore, I have a family. Are you positive that we can win this?" he asked.

Donavan could see that his son was scared, he didn't blame him. Rick had been out of the game for a while now, even though he was still in shape, every time he visited Australia; the two took to the mats and sparred.

"I would never put you in a life threatening situation if I thought I had the slightest chance of losing you. I might have only found out today that you're my son, biologically. But from the first moment I caught you falling from that tree, I felt in here ..." Donavon placed a hand over his heart, tapping it before continuing, genuine. "That you are my son."

Rick was overwhelmed by his father's declaration of love for him that he pulled him into a man hug.

Ever since he was a little boy, at three years of age he craved the love of a father. Donavan coming into his life kept that craving at bay, since he had Donavan as a permanent fixture in his life. No father would ever really measure up to his high standards.

Today, finding out that he never went without a dad, that his father had been there all along, the little boy inside of Rick was satisfied.

It was the ringing of Donavan's phone, which caused father and son to pull apart.

Rick turned his attention back to the monitors. Donavan pulled his cell from its pouch on his pant belt, glancing at the ID of the caller before flipping it open and answering, serious.

"Storm ... Yep ... you certain? ... Okay," he answers before closing his phone and placing it back in its pouch. He shifted his gaze onto his son, to who had his back to him, eyes locked on the monitors.

"I am off to stare down the devil and see if he'll blink. I'll see you when this is over, son." Donavan informed his son.

Rick faced his father. "Be careful, Storm." Rick handed his father an ear bug.

Donavan took the ear bug and stuck it in his ear, then walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area<strong>

Kevin was always known as the funny one, always cracking a sarcastic comment or saying something totally random that causes everybody in the room to look at him like he is from another planet. But not tonight, the Kevin Ryan that was sitting on the couch tonight was the quiet and dejected.

Without Jenny, it was like a big part of him was missing, but Javier understood how his partner felt, because he felt the same. Neither knew how their girls were doing, if they were hurting or even safe.

As the Hispanic detective turned from his partner and towards the Captain, anger flowing through his blood. _How can we trust her after this?_ It was her uncle that was behind all of this and what about his three sons. _What if they all wanted to take after their father? _His thoughts were interrupted when Javier heard the new Captain's voice fill the room.

"I know you two don't think you should trust me, because you do not trust my uncle..." Nicole began before she was cut off by the Irish detective.

"Trust him! He abducted our girls and shot Beckett!" Kevin snapped. His eyes were deep blue and his voice was filled with agony.

Javier could see his friend was hurting, so he took over. Standing up from the couch and looking at his new boss, infuriated. "You gotta be Loco, if you think we could ever trust him! And you're his familia, how are we meant to trust you?" Javier proclaimed, his accent ringing strong.

Nicole placed one hand on her hip, the other resting by her side. She was sick and tired of being accused for her uncle's actions, even though she still didn't fully believe what the detectives were saying was true. Not until she had the proof, which would have to be her uncle confessing to her face.

"I do not care if you do not trust me," she began. "I am your Boss! And you'll speak to me with respect. Or I will make sure that you're stuck behind a desk until you're very old men!" Nicole promised.

Both male detectives said nothing.

Donavan began making his way through the open lounge area and towards the door, noticing the change in the room and hearing the end of the Captain's little speech. The older man couldn't help but smirk, he knew the younger woman needed proof of what her uncle really was and he planned to give her that proof.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Room – 20:30<strong>

_"Anywhere you are, I am near. Anywhere you go, I'll be there. Anytime you whisper my name you'll see. How every single promise I keep, cause what kind of guy would I be. If I was to leave when you need me most..."_ Chris's voice sang softly through the speakers.

Kate was lying in Rick's bed, hugging his pillow in the dark and listening to music. Whenever she was in doubt, over thinking too much, or just needed a break from reality, music helped. Over the last eleven days, so much had happened. Her mother's case had re-come into light, her killers were all dead and the guy that hired them to have her killed was going down tonight.

It was becoming a little too much.

For eleven years, Kate had been fighting this losing battle and it was finally all coming to a crashing end, and the brunette wasn't sure how to feel. _Should she be revealed or content because her mother was finally getting the justice she deserved?_

"I miss you so much, mom," Kate whispered, upset. Closing her eyes and letting a few tears slip.

"_What are words if you really don't mean them when you say them? What are words if they're only for good times then they don't? When it's love, yeah, you say them out loud those words, they never go away they live on. Even when we're gone..."_

Silent tears began to fall more constantly, down her cheeks. Kate than felt the bed dip on her left and she knew that he was there. He always seems to know when she needed him most. She than felt his arm draped over her shoulder and pulled her close, kissing her on the forehead.

Kate opened her eyes and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Letting the tears full freely and they both said nothing, just listened to the words that filled the room.

_"And I know an angel was sent just for me and I know I'm meant to be where I am and I'm gonna be. Standing right beside her tonight and I'm gonna be by your side ... I would never leave when she needs me most."_

The two had grown comfortable around each other, quite quickly. Not that Rick even knew what personal space was, it could introduce itself to him and he would still try and hug it. But that was just the kinda guy he was. He had a big heart and that was one of the reasons why she loved him.

_"What are words, if you really don't mean them when you say them? What are words if they're only for good times then they don't? When it's love, yeah, you say them out loud those words, they never go away, they live on even when we're gone." _

Kate had admitted her feelings, finally to Rick. Hearing him tell her that he loved her was a big thing to her, even though she still hadn't told him that she felt the same.

Saying those three little words, were a big thing for her.

Unlike teenagers these days, she just couldn't let them fly out of her mouth. When she says _'I love you'_ to someone, she means it. Kate knew that she loved Rick, but there was something stopping her from saying those words.

_"Anywhere you are I am near, anywhere you go I'll be there and I'm gonna be here forever more. Every single promise I keep, cause what kind of guy would I be. If I was to leave when you need me most?"_

"Did you know that those who appear to be really strong, like nothing can hurt them, really are the most sensitive? And did you know that those who spend all their time protecting others, trying to keep the balance stable, sometimes really need someone to protect them?" Rick's soft gravel voice filled the room.

_"I'm forever keeping my angel cloooosssse."_ The song ended.

Kate lifted herself from her beloved writer and looked into his eyes, as he continued speaking.

"And the three hardest words for them to ever say are 'I love you, I am Sorry and Please Help Me?" Rick told her, tucking the loose fallen strand of hair behind her ear. "Even though they might from the outside seem like the strong one, keeping it all together, inside they breaking, piece by piece but manage to do it all with a smile." Rick finished telling Kate.

She gave him a sad smile, her tears had stopped a few moments ago but hearing Rick describe her like that. She wanted to start again.

As the next song began to play 'Reflection by Christina Aguilera', Kate laid her head back down against his chest and listen to his heart beat really fast than slowly slow down to a steady beat. Her arms were draped over his stomach, holding him close.

The room had fallen silent for a few minutes until Rick spoke up.

"Kate, are you going to be okay?" he finally asked. His fingers were softly tracing up and down her arm.

Kate felt his chest vibrate as he spoke. It kind of tickled causing her to smile. She could hear the sincere concern in her partner's voice. He was truly worried about her, even though that didn't shock her. After all, he was always there.

"Only if you come back to me ... finish this for good," Kate lifted her head once again and locked her hazel green's onto his stormy blues, even though the room was darkly lit, she could still see him perfectly.

"Always," he promised, a small smile tugging at his lips.

That was all the proof that she needed, knowing that he would come back to her tonight. Enclosing the distance between them, she looped her arms around his neck and bought her lips to capture his. At first it started off as a soft sweet kiss, before Rick deepened it, sliding his tongue in her mouth to tango with hers and pouring everything he felt into the kiss.

Gently laying her back against the pillows, her arms still looped around his neck. Rick lied to the side of her so he didn't crush her. Running one hand through her hair, his other hand placed on her hip. As the kiss grew more intense and passionate, a moan escapes Kate's lips, which only fuelled his desire for the beautiful brunette even more.

Rick being well aware of her injuries and not wanting to cause her pain or hurt her. His fingers ran slowly up from her hip and along the length of her body, he could feel her tensing under his touch. Rick's fingers stopped just under her left breast.

The two pulled apart for much needed oxygen. Kate looked up into his beautiful stony blue orbs, lust burned in his eyes, matching her lust-filled burning desire.

Rick lowered his lips to her neck, he began trailing kissing from her jaw and down along her neck. Kate un-looping her arms from around his neck and began sliding them down his back, as she craned her neck giving Rick open access to it.

As she felt her partner's lips on her neck, felt him suckling her soft skin, Kate's mind was foggy. This man knew how to work his mouth, she was curious to how he worked the rest of his body, even though she knew she wouldn't be finding that out for several weeks yet, because of her injuries.

But that didn't mean they couldn't do everything else in the mean time. An ear-to-ear grin, displayed on Kate's lips, just the thought of Rick pleasuring her sent a chill through her entire body.

A knocking at the door, echoed throughout the room causing Rick to pull himself from his beautiful partner, groaning. Rick's eyes locked onto her hazel-green, Kate's hand resting on hips.

"Dad?" Alexis's tiny voice began. "Are you in there, Detective Ryan said that Gramps already left?" her voice carrying through the door.

Rick leaned back down and pecked a quick kiss on Kate's lips before un-tangling himself from her and moving off the bed.

Kate watched her partner walk towards the door and for the first time, she noticed that he was dressed differently. He was in black combat gear; a glock 17 strapped to his hip, seeing Rick dressed like that turned her on even more.

Rick opened his door and standing on the other side was his beautiful little girl, dressed in her silk Pjay's. They were a deep read with black Chinese calligraphy written all over them, her long strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"Hey sweetheart," Rick answered, smiling at his daughter.

Alexis notice that her father's hair was ruffled, knowing that she interrupted something, the teen's voice reddened. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to – um ..." she started to apologize but her words died off, not sure what to say.

"Lex, it's okay" Kate's voice answers behind Rick, the brunette detective was making her way through the dark room and stood beside her partner, her fingers finding his as they laced together.

Alexis wasn't stupid, she knew her father and Kate had been 'getting physical'. Kate's lips were swollen, her hair was tossed and Alexis was pretty sure that her father had marked Kate's neck. Alexis turned her attention back to her father.

"I just wanted to say, be-careful Dad. Don't be a hero," the teen told her father, her voice almost trembling.

The father could see the fear in his daughter's eyes; Rick placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Pumpkin, I would never do anything that would take me from you," he promised before pulling his daughter into his arms and giving her a Castle bear hug.

Kate watched the interaction between father and daughter, the sight in front of her warmed Kate's heart. He really was a great dad and she knew that when she had children, she would want Rick to be the father. Because she knew that those children would be loved unconditionally and always have someone there from them, since she worked crazy hours and had a dangerous job.

"Yo, Castle. It's time," the Hispanic called from the direction of his open lounge area.

Rick gave his daughter one last tight squeeze before pulling back and placing a kiss on the top of her head, than turning and facing Kate. Knowing that his daughter was present, he just pressed a kiss on his partner's forehead, locking eyes with her. "I'll be back later," Rick promised before disappearing out of the room.

A moment of silence passed before Kate suggested. "We should head out," the older woman placing a hand on the teen's shoulder, smiling at her.

"Kate – um, I suggest you freshen up before coming back out," the teen hinted. A moment passed before Kate realized what Alexis meant. She ran her hand through her hair and her face heated. "I am so sorry Lex..." Kate began apologizing.

Alexis let out a giggle, placing her hand on the detectives shoulder, assuring her. "Kate, it's fine, I am not a little girl anymore, even though my father would prefer that."

Kate was still a little un-sure.

"I am happy for the both of you, just promise to keep all of the mushy lovey dovy stuff behind closed doors. Nobody wants to see their parents make out," Alexis finished.

The brunette was stunned for a moment. Alexis had said 'parents' not 'parent' and that surprised Kate, she loved Alexis like she was her own. Who could blame her? The teenager was easy to love, just like her father.

Alexis saw the apprehension in the older woman's hazel-green eyes, worried that she scared her off. "I didn't mean to scare you Kate, saying that ..." she began to apologize.

"No, it is okay Lex. Yes you did surprised me but I care for you too," Kate answers the teen smiling, pulling her into a side hug. Alexis relaxed when the older woman hugged her. She knew that Kate wasn't highly affectionate, so Alexis knew that Kate wasn't going anywhere.

A long minute passed before the older woman asked the teen. "How bad is it?" Kate was hoping that the teen knew she was talking about so she didn't have to go into detail.

"I am pretty sure, we don't have mosquitoes," Alexis answered.

Kate looked at the teen puzzled, it then hit her. The older woman's eyes widened and her mouth gaped as she tore from the teen's embrace and as quick as she could without causing herself any pain, disappeared into Rick's bathroom.

A moment later, Alexis heard Kate shout from her father's bathroom. "I'm gonna kill you, Rick."

The teen let out a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Loft - 20:53 – Lounge Area<strong>

Kate and the Castle women were seated on the couch, staring at the screen of the laptop that was sitting on the coffee table. They were watching the footage from Rick's button cam. Ryan had set it up before the boy left over fifteen minutes ago. So far they were only watching Rick drive, which surprised Kate. He was making great time and even seemed to know where all the short cuts were.

Kate was sitting in the middle of the two Castle's; Alexis had her arms linked with the brunette. Martha was sitting close but not as close as Alexis. All three women had their eyes glued to the screen, only hearing the muffled sounds of driving coming from the speaker in the watch Rick was wearing.

The injured detective was now wearing concealer so Rick's little love bit was covered up, even though Kate knew that her two partner's whom were more like brothers, knew that the writer and her were now together. They were also smart enough to keep their mouths shut, both knowing that she might not be able to kick their asses at the moment but she would get their girlfriend and Fiancée to withhold sex.

Kate watched as Rick arrived at the park. He said something to the men that were dressed in black combat gear with ear pieces and weapons at than entrance, before driving through.

* * *

><p><strong>George Washington Square Park - 20:55 – South Entrance<strong>

The detectives and the new Captain were all in the black surveillance van, sitting just outside of the South Entrance, that moments ago they had watched the writer drove through in his black escalade.

The captain was watching the monitors that were showing the footage from the novelist and Storm's button cams. Both men were also wearing listening devices so what was said around them could be heard and they could hear each other.

The Irish detective tore his eyes from the screens and looked at his partner; something had been bothering the blue eyed man for a while now. "Did you see that Castle was strapping, I get this feeling that there is a lot Castle and Storm are not telling us?"

Javier kept his eyes on the monitors. "Yeah, I know," the Hispanic answers before pointing to the screens. "Bro, look," he exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>The central fountain - 20:56<strong>

Rick pulled the escalade up in-front of the massive fountain, turning to the guard in the passenger's seat. "Stay here, until I say," Rick ordered.

The park was quiet tonight because two hours ago, Donavan had his man evacuate it; the only men that were on the surroundings of the park were detail from Storm Security.

Rick hopped out of the escalade and cautiously made his way over towards the two women that were sitting on the edge of the fountain. His hand was on the butt of the gun, preparing to draw it at any time.

Lanie was gripping Jenny's hand tightly, keeping the woman calm. Which was hard, she had just stopped sobbing before Rick showed up, now he was walking towards them, very un-castle like and more army.

"Lanie, Jenny, you ladies okay?" he asked them both as he stopped just in front of them, still puzzled to why either hadn't moved an inch. His previous training taught him when civilians acted like that, there was a high possibility of a bomb in the area.

"He said if we move an inch, he will shoot us," Lanie informed her favourite writer.

Rick was relieved that her answer wasn't 'bomb'. He could tell that both women were petrified. "If he does that, than I shoot his sons!" Rick shouted rather loudly, so his message was clear. Just in case there were ears listening, even though the permitter had been secured. "Come on, get into the escalade" Rick began, reaching out his hand. "You're safe now, I promise."

Lanie looked at Rick's hand. Jenny was gripping her right hand tighter. With her free hand she slowly began reaching for Ricks.

* * *

><p><strong>Thompson St – 20:58 – Apartment Building Roof<strong>

Donavan quietly made his way across the roof, spotting his target near the edge looking through a scope. The former marine would bet his life, that his son was at the other end of that. Not wanting to wait another second longer, he raised his Desert Eagle Mark XIX to his eye line.

"Step away from the edge, Grant!" Donavan began. His old friend didn't flinch; his back remind turn to the former marine.

"I should have figured you'd find me, I see you have guards at every entry point of the park. Always thinking of the innocents, that is your weakness, Storm." Dallas informed his old friend.

Donavan was slowly walking towards the 'living grim reaper'. He couldn't see Dallas's face yet, but knew that the man was smirking. The former marine could see Dallas's finger placed on the trigger of the sniper rifle.

"I said step away from the scope, Dallas. I will shoot you if you don't!" Donavan shouted. His gun aimed, ready to take the shot if needed.

"Ah, there's your son. The way you talked about him all those years, I should have figured as much," Dallas answered out loud, watching through the scope as Rick safely got the girls into the escalade, watching over his shoulder. Than opening the back door and out hopped his sons, they had black pillow cases over their heads and their hands were cuffed.

Donavan was now approximately three metres from Dallas Grant. He had a pretty good head shot, it was highly likely that Dallas was wearing a vest. He was not stupid. The former marine was listening to his son via the ear wig, now knowing that the girls were safe in the car.

"Grant, last warning, step away from the scope, this is between you and me!" he shouted at him. "I should have ended it years ago when I found out what you were really up to, I shouldn't have walked away," he confessed.

Dallas finally released his finger from the trigger and spun around. "Walking away was the smartness thing you have ever done, it's the reason your family is still alive, the reason that Detective Beckett is still alive, well that in because Roy managed to keep her away from digging into her mother's case again, well until your son had to go sticking his nose into something that was not any of his concern." Dallas spoke up, annoyed.

Donavan glared at the man standing across from him. "Rick wanted Kate to stop hurting; knowing the only way she could would be if her mother's murder was caught!" he proclaimed.

A Silence passed between the two for a long moment.

"Storm, you must know by now this is going to End with only one left standing," he announced. Grant than pulled his gun from behind his back and aimed it at his former friend. In a blink of an eye, he was quick.

"How do you think this is going to end, Grant. I know you will not turn yourself in; you're too much of a coward to confess your pass and present sins. What about your family?" Donavan shouted, gun still on him.

Dallas knew that his sons would be ashamed of him, he couldn't change the past but he knew he could impact the future. "I am doing this because I love my sons, because my niece's reputation doesn't deserve to be dragged through the mud because of what I started. They're good kids and they don't know anything. This is all on me, Storm." The older man declared. "I was the one who talked those cops into abducting those family members of the mob, it was because of me that the Rookie shot that FBI agent and it was because of me that the homicide detective lost her mother ... That's my cross to bear, not my families. It all ends with me," he finally confessed.

Donavan knew exactly what his old friend was doing. Dallas raised his gun, aiming it directly at him. "Goodbye old friend," he answered as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>The central fountain<strong>

Rick heard two shots fire through his ear piece and than a thud sound. Panic washed over the writer. He then heard a crackling sound through the ear wig.

"DAD!" he shouted into his ear piece.

The shot sounded close, like from a building roof top that was behind them. Still hearing nothing from his father's end, the novelist in him began conducting horrible theories in his mind, of what could have happened to his father.

The detectives black van pulled up beside Rick's vehicle. Out jumped the two male detectives and ran straight towards their girls, who were getting out of the escalade. The four of them reunited by hugging each other, both women were crying hysterically in their other halves arms.

Rick was still freaking out, was his father dead. He turned and looked towards the two detectives. "Ryan, Esposito, what happened?" the writer asked, both detective looked at their friend, their faces crestfallen. They had seen everything that had happened on the monitor in the van.

Rick's eyes winded, shaking his head. "No," not wanting to believe that anything bad happened to his father.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – Do not own Castle**

* * *

><p><strong>NY, Rick's Loft – 21:05 – Lounge Area<strong>

Silence had fallen over the loft. Three sets of female eyes were glued to the small laptop screen as they had heard what Rick just heard. It was gun-shots, followed by him shouting "Dad." Which indicated Donavan was involved or had been hit.

Alexis was the first to speak. "What just happen?" the teen asks, turning her attention to the brunette. Kate wasn't sure how to answer that question since she didn't know exactly herself.

"Donavan," Martha gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. She just got him back, she couldn't lose him now.

* * *

><p><strong>NY, Washington Square Park- 21:06 - The central fountain<strong>

Rick was waiting from a response from either of the detectives. Neither had responded yet, which was driving him insane. It wasn't a difficult question.

"I'm okay, son." Donavan answered over the ear piece.

Rick sighs in relief, hearing his father's voice. "Dad, thank-god your okay," he admitted.

"I can't say the same about Dallas though," Donavan answered over the earpiece.

Rick turned and looked at the new captain, her face filled with heartache. The author remembers that she was in the van with the detectives, which meant she would have seen the entire interaction between his father and her uncle.

"You were right, Mr Castle. My uncle was behind it all." Nicole spoke up. "If you don't mind, I would like to be the one to tell my cousins, his sons," she requested, walking towards the three dark men with black pillow cases over their heads. Standing opposite from the oldest, the captain pulled the pillowcase off the guys head, expecting to find one of cousin's. Instead she found the face of a complete stranger.

"Your cousins are at a safe house, twenty minutes from here. Simon will take you," Rick explained to her. A black haired Caucasian man in his forty's hopped out of Rick's vehicle, nodding once.

She just nodded once. "Okay," she began, then turning her attention towards the two male detectives. "Take tomorrow off. I'll see you on Wednesday, detectives," she finished before walking back towards the black van, Simon followed.

Rick turned back and faced his friends. Javier and Kevin both had their misses, holding them close. That's all Rick wanted to do at the moment, be home with his family but this night was far from over, reaching into his pocket he pulled his keys out and handed them to Javier.

"Go home guys, Dad and I will clean up," Rick told them, solemnly. His arms folded across his chest.

Both detectives looked at one another, than towards the writer, the last four hours had taken a toll on them all. "Tell Beckett we'll see her tomorrow, night Bro." Javier informed the writer.

The two couples than headed towards the black escalade.

The author walked towards the surveillance van, which was starting up. He stopped by the driver's side window. Simon was holding a disc out for Rick. "Tell Brooks that after the captain has spoken to her cousins, then the sons can be released," he informed the guard.

Simon nodded once.

Rick looked passed the guard and his eyes locked on the captain in the passenger's seat. She was looking out the window. The expression on her face was heavy-hearted.

"You were right, Mr Castle," Nicole began, turning her gaze from the window and towards the writer. "I just built him on this high pedestal that he couldn't do any wrong. He was a good man, Mr Castle, even if he made some stupid choices. He was a good man," she explains before turning back and looking out the window.

"I am sorry that you had to see this side of him, it pains us when our hero's fall from grace," he responded before turning away with the disc in hand.

The surveillance van drove off, his black escalade behind it. Rick waved them off as his cell began chirping, he glanced at the number. He pulled the earwig out.

"Hey, beautiful," he answers with a slight smile.

"Rick," her voice softly flowed over the phone. "How is everyone? I know you sent them home, we saw and heard everything that you did," Kate explains, shaky.

Rick knew that Kate had been watching the footage from his button cam; he also knew she was processing everything. "I thought I lost dad for a moment," he confesses. "After that shot rang out and he didn't respond right away. For a moment, I thought he was the one that got shot," he told her, his voice quivered.

"But it wasn't him, you didn't lose him Rick," she assured him, her voice was strong.

Rick began walking through the park, heading towards Thompson Street to the building that his father was on the roof of at the moment.

"And I am grateful for that" he responded.

A small silence took over the conversation before Kate's voice flowed through the speaker. "When will you be home?" she quietly asked him.

A smile played at his lips. Kate said 'Home' not 'back'. Even though it was his home, hearing that word pass her lips, he couldn't help but smile. And that dream about Kate and him on the beach at the Hamptons when they're old, once again appeared in his mind.

"We'll be home within an hour, Dad and I just have some cleaning up to do. Tell Alexis and Mother that everything is okay and they should go to bed. And I'll see you when I get home, beautiful." Rick explained.

"I'll be here," she promised before hanging up. "Yes, you will," he whispers to himself as he leaves through the south entrance of the park, giving a slight wave to the guard who was on his phone.

Rick dropped his gaze to his own phone in his hand, scrolling through his contacts, than hitting dial and bringing the cell to his ear. He waited for the call to connect before speaking up.

"Hey Paula, you know that friend you have in the media. I am gonna need you to make a call," he began.

"What did you do now Rick?'' she asked, accusingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thompson St, Apartment Building - 21:12 – Rooftop<strong>

Rick opened the door, leading out onto the rooftop. It was quiet, just the sounds of the city surrounded him. The writer took in his surroundings as he walked across the roof, spotting his father looking out over the city below, his back to him.

Laying on the ground a few metres to the right from his father's feet was the still body of Dallas Grant.

The writer stopped beside the dead older man that had bled out, several minutes ago.

Donavan had shot him straight in the head, he would have died instantly. "He wanted me to kill him," Donavan told his son, mournful. Turning around and looking at the younger version of himself.

Rick tore his gaze from Dallas and fixed it on his father, the writer knew that it wasn't an easy choice for his father to kill his old friend. The two were practically like brothers, but Dallas broke that brotherhood when he threatened his family years ago.

"You got shot!" Rick exclaimed. Taking in the blood soaked section on his father's left upper arm.

Donavan waved it off. "Flesh wound, I'm okay son," Donavan assured him, resting his right hand on his sons shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"The clean up team will be here in a few minutes to take Grant to the morgue," the former marine explained.

Rick's eyes were still fixated on his father's 'flesh wound' knowing that his father was right about it but it still needed to be attended too. "Paula is calling her friend, we just have to drop off the proof," Rick informs Donavan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan's and Jenny's Apartment – 21:26<strong>

Kevin opened the door to their home and with his arm snaked around his fiancé, he led her in. They walked straight through the apartment and directly to their bedroom. Not even bothering to hit on any of the lights. The room had enough light streaming in from the open curtain. As the two took a seat on the end of the bed, they didn't break contact.

Jenny's head was resting on her partner's chest, their fingers laced.

"I was so scared that I could have lost you tonight, Jenny." Kevin confessed, his eyes glassily.

The blue eyed blonde, lifted her head from his chest and locked her matching tear-filled eyes with his. She had been so frightened, the same fears had occurred to her. Never seeing Kevin again, scared the hell out of her.

"He handcuffed Lanie and me to the bed for hours, just left us there until it was time to meet with Rick," Jenny explained. "He then said as soon as he gets his sons back, he would kill us all" she managed to say before bursting into tears.

It tore at Kevin that the love of his life had to go through all that. He was a cop so it came with the job for him, but Jenny didn't sign up for this. Dallas Grant was lucky that he was dead because if Donavan hadn't shot him, Kevin knew that Javier and himself would have made him suffer.

Kevin let Jenny cry in his arms, doing his best to sooth her.

* * *

><p><strong>NY, Safe house – 21:31<strong>

Nicole still couldn't believe that her uncle was dead, that she was about to tell her cousins that their father is gone and never coming back. Her aunt was out of town at the moment. The African American woman followed the guard through the house and they stopped outside of a white door.

Simon knocked on the door, three knocks.

A moment later the door opened, he then stepped aside and she walked passed him entering the room. Sitting at a table were her three younger cousins', they were more like little brother to her.

"Nikki, what are you doing here?" Matt asked, standing up.

The door had been closed behind her after she had entered the room.

"They didn't hurt you did they, is Isobel okay?" he asked concerned.

Nicole nodded, tears were stinging her eyes but not for the reasons that her cousin's assumed. She was usually a strong woman, known as a bull-buster but not tonight, not after what she had witnessed, for once she just wanted to be weak.

Matt grew instantly concerned, along with his two younger brothers when they saw the tears in their older cousins eyes. She was never one to show emotions. Always super protective growing up over the three of them, like a big sister more than anything and to see her like this, he knew something was seriously wrong.

"Its dad isn't it?" the oldest son asked, not really wanting an answer.

Nicole just nodded, sobbing. Matt walked over to his cousin and bought her into his arms, hugging her, letting her cry it out.

Nathan and David both stood up in their seats.

"Wait, where is dad?" David asks looking towards his older cousin. "If those scum ..." he began angrily answering before Nicole tore away from her cousin and looked at David, eyes glistering with tears.

"He was dirty, Dave. Uncle Dallas was behind everything," she confessed angrily.

Three sets of eyes locked on her.

"No, they got to you," Nathan began, crossing the room towards her. "Nick, how can you say that about the man that raised you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Because he confessed, I heard him," she admitted, doing her best to keep her voice steady.

The sons were still un-sure, they idolised their father. He was their hero.

"He said that he had to end this because he didn't want to drag my reputation through the mud, because he loved you guys so much. He admitted to everything before pulling his weapon on his old friend, a former marine. He took a shot but Storm was too quick and got his shot in first," Nicole divulged to her cousins.

"Dad's dead?" Matt filled in the blanks, she just nodded.

A mournful silence fell over the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Esposito's Apartment – 21:35 - Bedroom<strong>

Javier and Lanie had arrived back at his place a few minutes ago. Lanie was sitting on their bed, staring at the ground. It pained Javier that she had gone through that, what-ever that was. She hadn't really said anything since they got the girls back.

"Cariño," he whispered as he walked into the room.

Javier had just gotten off the phone from Lanie's parents, informing them that she was safe now, since they had seen the news earlier and had been freaking out since.

Lanie lifted her gaze, locking her eyes on her Hispanic lover. She could see that he was worried about her. She was known as the tough chick, not letting anything get to her, often at times speaking her mind. But at the moment, she just wanted to cry. She had broken down back at the park but on the drive home, not one word had been spoken.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower," she announced trying to sound casual, as she hopped up from the bed, walking passed her boyfriend as she crossed the hall to the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Bathroom – 21:37<strong>

Javier waited until he heard the shower turn on before he followed her. Lanie often presented the 'tough girl' appearance, like she could face anything. But Javier knew that she was a woman and that she also had feelings too. And that even though it seems like nothing could knock her down, that wasn't true.

He walked over towards the shower, quickly undressing before opening the glass door and stepping in and closing the door behind himself. Her back was faced to him. She was directly under the spray of hot water, her arms cross and he could hear her sobbing.

Lanie knew that it was safe to break-down again as soon as she was in the shower, because the water would blend with her tears that were streaming down her face. As the warm water pelted against her skin, she just let it all out. A moment later she felt two strong arms encircle around her waist and pull her close, the next thing she felt was Javier's body mould against her own and his lips pressing against her neck.

She cried for a few more minutes before hearing him speak.

"I was so scared I was never going to see you again," Javier admitted.

Lanie turned around, facing him, his arms were still wrapped around her and she was now looking up into his eyes. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"I love you, so much Lanie," he confessed.

Lanie lifted her hand, bringing it to his face and resting it on his cheek.

"I love you too, Javier" she began. "I am your lady and you're my man," she whispers against his lips before touching them with her own. The kiss started out intense before it grew more passionate and urgent. She started to suck on lower lip before his tongue begged for entry into her mouth.

Lanie pushed Javier against the tiled wall, her arms snaked around his neck and their tongue battled for dominance as the room filled with steam from the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Commissioners House - 21:41 – Lounge Area<strong>

The last two weeks had been hectic; the Commissioner thought as he went through the mail that had been piling up a few days before the Captain at the 12th had been killed. Steve had finally found the time to sit down and go through it all. His wife was sitting on the couch beside him, watching 'Sleepless in Seattle' and he knew she was close to tears.

Steve's eyes fell on a large yellow envelope that was marked with his name, not commissioner. The older man flipped over the large envelope and his eyes widen in surprise at who the sender was. It was from Roy Montgomery - the dead captain. Steve was curious to what was inside, so with his letter opener he quickly opened it and poured the contents out into his lap.

"We apologize for the interruption of tonight's viewing of programming to bring you this breaking news," a female voice began coming from the television.

Steve knew when-ever there was breaking news, that wasn't a good sign. He lifted his eyes back to the television screen and listened to what the pretty young news-reporter speak.

"At nine o'clock this evening, New Yorks Police Chief of Department for the last twenty-two years was killed at a standoff on top of a roof apartment building in Manhattan, New York. The entire scene was recorded. Dallas Grant was confirmed to have been behind all of the recent attacks on the 12th Police department, which includes putting a homicide detective in hospital and the captain in the ground," the reporter began, her voice steady. "I have just been informed that we're not allowed to show the actual footage of the takedown. The death of Dallas Grant closes several cold-cases, may their families finally be at peace, I am ..."

Steve hit the mute button before she could finish, he knew his wife's eyes were fixed on him, not knowing what to say. His gaze dropped to the papers in his lap that Roy had sent him, still stunned to what he had just heard. Why wasn't he informed?

The Commissioner stood up from his spot, letting the papers fall to the ground. He then walked into the direction of his office to make a few phone calls.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Loft – 21:43 – Open Lounge Area<strong>

Martha and Kate had been watching 'Sleepless in Seattle' when the news-break had interrupted their movie. Alexis was in-between the two but had fallen asleep, her head resting in Kate's lap. As both older women listened to the young woman on the television, they eyes were glued t the screen.

Kate closed her eyes as the blonde on the screen said. "The death of Dallas Grant closes several cold-cases, may their families finally be at peace," she tuned out the rest, as a few silent tears slipped from her eyes.

A moment passed before she heard the door open and her eyes shot open, looking towards the door.

Martha muted the television when she heard the door opening. As soon as she saw her son and his father enter she shot up from the couch and made her way towards them. The first thing she spotted was dry blood on Donavan's arm.

Since they could only hear and see what Rick had, they didn't actually see the shooting, which was for the best since Alexis had been with them.

"You were shot!" the actress exclaimed, stopping dead in her tracks a few metres from him. Her son walked pass her and towards his partner, but Martha's gaze was locked on the blood soaked upper arm, close to the shoulder. Donavan was the one to enclose the distance between them, his arm had now been bandaged by a kit kept in the car and one of the guards had given him a shot while Rick had lectured him about seeing a doctor. But the guards use to be a medic so he didn't see the point in going to the hospital.

"I'm okay, beautiful," Donavan assured her, as he pulled his woman into his arms. Disbelief filled her sea blue eyes. He knew he would have to convince her, so he reached for her hands and placed them over his heart. "It's beating, I told you I would come home to you," he affirmed.

Martha nodded before tears began to fall and she wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest.

Rick's face lit up the moment Kate's hazel-green orbs locked onto him, the smile grew larger when he saw his baby girl asleep on her lap. He could see that she had been crying though, her eyes were glassing and red. He made his way around the couch and gently nudged his daughter until her crystal blue eyes looked at him. She blinked a few times before shooting up off Kate's lap and leaping off the couch and into her father's arms.

The father almost lost his balance when his daughter leapt into his arms, pulling him into a tight Castle hug, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head buried into his chest.

"Thank-god you're home" she mumbled into his jacket. Before pulling back and looking at him. "We were all so scared when we heard the shots," the redheaded teen confessed, than looking around the room and spotting her grandfather with her grandmother, relieved that both her father and grandfather were home safe, turning her gaze back to her father.

"This is all over now, right?" Alexis began. "We can all finally move on?" the teen asks her father. Rick nodded, assuring his daughter. "Yes, Sweetheart, so now you can go to bed and tomorrow will be a new day," he promised.

She smiled at her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Night Dad," he returned her smile. Alexis turned back to Kate and sat back down beside the detective, placing a kiss on the older woman's cheek. "Night Kate" she whispered before hopping back up and took off in the direction of the stairs with a yawn, calling a goodnight over her shoulder to her grandparents.

The writer turned his attention back to his brunette angel. Her eyes had softened but were still filled with sadness. He knew that she was holding in everything, Kate didn't break-down in public.

Rick held his hands out and a small smile played at her lips as she reached for them and let him carefully help her up. She had taken a few pain pills just after he left, so her walls were temporally down.

The moment she stood in front of him, he pulled her into his arms, which Kate gratefully allowed and responds by wrapping her arms around his upper torso and resting her head on his chest. She just listened to his heat beat, which was her favourite new hobby.

Rick placed a kiss on the top of her head and whispers. "Come on," he whispered as they began walking to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Room - 21:51<strong>

After they had entered the room, Kate had told him to change out of his combat clothes, that she wanted something soft to snuggle up to. At first Rick was heisted to leave her, if only for a few minutes, but she assured him she would be fine. So he humoured her, heading in the direction of his bathroom to remove the vest he was still wearing under his combat clothes.

Rick had removed the gun before re-entering the loft. Leaving it locked in his father's car, along with the knife that he had strapped to his leg.

* * *

><p><strong>21:59<strong>

He exited his bathroom now changed into sweatpants and a tee shirt, to find his room dark. There was light streaming into the room from the bathroom and through his open curtains. His eyes than fell onto Kate's Silhouette on the bed, she was sitting against the head board of his bed, hugging a pillow and he could hear sobbing.

"Kate, sweetheart," he spoke up, making his way over to the bed. He heard her sniffle as he slid onto the bed, beside her. She didn't move, didn't say anything which tore at him. Rick knew that Kate was one to hide her feelings, that if she released them, than people would think she is weak or something. But he knew she was anything but weak, she was one of the strongest people he had ever met.

"Please look at me," he pleaded, his tone almost desperate but must have got to her because she turned her head and looked at him. Her eyes were once again glassy, she had been crying again. Rick didn't wait for approval. He just wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, Kate tossed the pillow and rested her head on his chest once again. Her arm draped over his toned chest.

"I just cannot believe that it's finally over," she confessed, her voice filled the room. He placed a kiss on the top of her head again. She was masking the pain in her voice, but he could still detect it. "Eleven years it took..." she continued as a sob escaped her throat. "I just miss her so much, Rick," she admitted before breaking into tears again.

Rick knew that Kate was re-grieving her mother's death all over again. But this time she wasn't alone and if she let him, he would make sure that she is never alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area - 22:22<strong>

Martha and Donavan were in the lounge area, Martha was sitting on the couch and Donavan walked over towards the Media Centre, he opened the media player and searched for the song he wanted, then hit play as soft country music filled the room. Walking over towards the couch he held out his hand, the older redhead smiled at him, taking his hand in her and the two started to dance as Kenny's voice filled the room.

_"One word, that's all you said, something in your voice caused me to turn my head. Your smile, just captured me. You were in my future as far as I could see and I don't know how it happens, but it happens still. You asked me if I love you, if I always will."_

As the two sway with the music, looking into one another's eyes. Old memories filled their minds.

"_Well you had me from hello, I felt love start to grow. The moment I looked into your eyes you won me, it was over from the start you completely stole my heart and now you won't let go. I never even had a chance you know ... you had me from hello."_

As the music played on, Donavan smiled down at the woman he loved. "We've wasted too many years apart and I don't ever want to not have you with me. I love you Martha," he declared, pulling away from her. She was a little stunned.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little blue velvet box.

The actress's eyes widened, she had been in this situation a few times before and she knew what came next. But the look on his face was something she hadn't seen in any other of her past lovers eyes before, which was pure raw love.

"Marry Me, beautiful," he simple requested as he opened the box and staring back at her was a simple but elegant diamond ring. It had a silver platinum band, one larger diamond in the middle with a smaller one to each side of it. Even though she saw it coming, as soon as she saw the little box, she was still kind of stunned.

"I thought you'd never asked," she answered honestly, before holding out her left hand. "Yes, Donavan, the answer is yes," her gaze locked on his and his slid the ring on her finger, than pulling her into a passionate embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Bedroom<strong>

Kate and Rick were both lying in one another's arms; they could hear the music playing from the lounge area, since the door was opened a crack.

_"Inside ... I built a wall, so high around my heart. I thought I'd never fall. One touch, you brought it down, the bricks of my defences scattered on the ground and I swore to me I wasn't going to love again. The last time was the last time I'd let someone in."_

"I love how a song can tell a story with just few words and take you back to a moment in your life when you felt that way," Kate whispered in one long breath. She was snuggled against Rick; his arms encircled her, their fingers entwined.

_"But you had me from hello, I felt love start to grow. The moment I looked into your eyes you won me, it was over from the start, you completely stole my heart and now you won't let go. I never even had a chance you know ... you had me from hello."_

"That's why writers love music," Rick spoke up. "The lyrics to a powerful song can mean a lot. The right words can heal a hurting heart and make them believe in living again," Rick whispered back before he started singing along with the song.

_"That's all you said, something in your voice caused me to turn my head, you had me from hello, and you had me from hello ... Girl, I've loved you from hello."_

Music played as the song finished.

Kate let out a small chuckle; she thought it was cute how he sang along with the ending of the song, mostly because he was singing it to her. He made her feel safe and incredibly loved. No other guys besides her father had even made her feel that way. Mainly because she always kept herself at a distance from most man, only a few she had ever let in. But he squirmed his way into her heart and stayed, he promised 'always' and she knew that he meant it.

A smile tugged on her lips as she felt his lips press against her neck, which reminded her of earlier. "Rick" she mumbled as he began to suck on her neck, the exact spot he marked earlier.

"Mmm" he mumbled back.

"The next time you leave a mark on me, make it somewhere that is not visible to your daughter's eyes," she whispered seductively.

He stopped sucking on her neck and lifted his head, looking down at her in surprised. "Did you just give me permission to bite you?" he asked, grinning.

Kate turned her head; locking eyes with her partner. A smile had taken place on her lips. "As long you remember that I bite back," she purred against his lips before capturing them with her own. For a long slow passionate kiss before pulling away, grinning like an idiot. "Night Rick" she turned her head from his and closed her eyes.

"Apples," he whispered into her ear before letting sleep overtake him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer – I do not own Castle **

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

**Castle Loft - 09:21 – Rick's Room**

A certain injured homicide detective was comfortably curled up to her favourite mystery novelist. His arms snaked around her waist while their fingers were laced together, holding her close but not too tight. Their legs were intertwined under the covers; her back was pressed into his front, like a perfect fit. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Kate was unconsciously rubbing her thumb along the back of his hand, making small circler patterns.

She had been awake for a little over twenty minutes now. She did not even bother to move from the intimate embrace she was in with Rick. She didn't want to, even though she had never been one to show emotion or rely on anyone emotionally. At this moment, she felt safe. She had never been so connected to another person before; the way that he always knew what she was thinking. The way they always finished each other's sentences, they were so in-sync that sometimes it scared her.

Ever since her mother's death, she made it her mission not to let anyone get to close to her heart, because if she lost anyone else in her life. She knew she wouldn't be able to cope, it would eat her alive and that's why when the writer pushed himself into her life, she did everything she could not to get attached to him. But it was too late. She was attached even before he came to shadow her. He imprinted in her heart with his words

When he first began shadowing her, she met the ladies man. But over time, she got to see passed the cover of Richard Castle the Playboy and met the true man behind the words, the wonderful father and generous man with the big heart. She would always be grateful for the time that without a second thought paid Coonan that money to find her mother's killer which turned about to be Coonan. And then the scholarship program he set up for her, in her mother's name. That had almost left her breathless.

Her mother would have loved him. In a way, her mother was the one that introduced them. Kate started reading Rick's novels because that was the last thing her mother read before she was gone and at the time, it was a way to stay connected to her. But then his words pulled her in and he helped her cope with her mother's death without her ever knowing it.

"You've done so much for me, Rick. I don't know how I will ever repay you," the brunette whispered to herself, letting out a deep sigh.

"You repaid me in full, when you opened your eyes and come back to me," Rick spoke up, genuine, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

Her heat skipped a beat.

Kate was a little taken aback; she thought he was still asleep. His voice didn't even sound sleepy. _How long had he been awake for?_ She turned around to face him, his body moving with hers, so that when she faced him, his arms were snaked around her waist and her arms were looped around his neck. Their eyes locked on one another.

She loved his blue eyes. They were a stony blue, unlike his mother and Alexis, who both had crystal blue. His hair was ruffled from sleep and had an innocent stress-free look on his face, unlike the last ten days since she had woken up in that hospital bed.

"Rick," she practically whispers as it left her lips.

He just shook his head. "No, Kate, you listen to me," he began, determined.

Their faces only a few inches apart; her eyes were filled with curiosity.

"You're the best thing, bar Alexis, that has ever walked into my life. I know you do not believe in soul-mates, fate or even magic, but I do and I see it every day when I look at you," he began, his voice filled with sincerity. "I see this unbelievably breath-taking woman who carries this past pain with her on a daily basis and doesn't let it affect her job. The way you comfort grieving families with such compassion and heart; you're not there for the pay-check. You put your whole heart and soul into every case that comes your way. You keep digging until justice has been achieved for the victim and their family. You don't give up on anyone, especially on me." He divulged with such raw emotion, it made her want to cry.

Kate could hear the sincerity in his voice and see the genuine honesty in his eyes. She had walked in the shoes of a victim's loved one, so she knew the pain they were suffering when she broke the news to them about their loved one. She gave the dedication to each case that she wished her mother's case had been given.

When Rick said things like what he just said, she felt herself falling deeper in love with him.

"You're too important to give up on," she told him, honestly, un-snaking her arms from around his neck, placing a hand on chest and the other on his cheek, a smile tugging at her lips. "After all, the heart wants, what the heart wants," she quoted. He had told her during a case a while back.

Rick's face lit up when those words passed her lips. "You're amazing," he whispered before his lips descended upon hers, capturing them in a slow, tantalizing kiss. His hands moved from her hips and slid up the length of her, before one cupped her face and the other settled behind her head.

A moan escaped the brunette's lips, as the kiss intensified. Her hands began sliding down his toned chest, stopping at the bottom of the black tee-shirt that he was wearing. Kate began slowly sliding it up, until Rick broke the kiss, pulling back. "Kate, you're injured" he reminded her.

Her hazel-greens fixed on his stony blues, lust burning in both sets. She was amazed with the amount of restraint he had, which at the moment was a lot more than her. Because right now, all she wanted to do was rip off his clothes and show him what she was really capable of. She also would love to test if he was as good in real life as he was on paper.

"You're Right" she finally answered. "I guess we should get up, even though it is tempting to stay in bed with you all day," she admitted softly, his face lit up like a kid at Christmas. "There is something, I would like do though," her voice changed to disheartening.

Rick noticed the instant change in his partner, from the lust-filled eyes, now darkening and filled with sadness. "You wanna go see your mom," he answered, as if he was reading her thoughts.

Her eyes began to glisten and she bit down on her bottom lip, as if she was holding something back and she nodded. "Can you take me?" she asked as her voice quivered.

That question took the writer by surprise. He would have figured she would have wanted to go on her own or with her father, maybe Lanie even. But she wanted him there with her, which meant a great deal to him.

He cupped her face. "You don't even need to ask, Kate. Whenever you want to visit your mother, just tell me when and where, even if you want me to wait in the car. You never have to ask," he told her, his voice was filled with sincerity.

Kate was overcome by emotion. When she thought he couldn't be any sweeter, he proved her wrong. "Thank-you Rick" she smiled at him, leaning forward and capturing his lips for another quick kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>09:41<strong>

Kate walked out of Rick's bathroom, showered and feeling refreshed, her hair still wrapped in a towel. She had applied some clear lip-gloss, black eye-liner and a little concealer to cover the love-bite. Now changed into dark green cargo pants and a silver v- neck tee-shirt, her mother's locket tucked in her shirt. She made her way back over towards the bed, her hand over her wound. She stopped at the end of the bed, sitting down.

Rick had just gotten off his phone with Paula when he spotted his beautiful partner making her way over towards his bed and taking a seat. As he closed his phone, he walked from his dresser to where he had been grabbing clothes for today and made his way over to her. The first-aid kit was slid under the bed, which had been its home since Kate arrived at his loft. The novelist bent down and pulled it out before placing it on the bed and taking a seat beside her.

"Any pain?" he asked, concerned. As he opened the kit and removed a fresh bandage, ointment and a dressing pad; she lifted her top, so the nicely healing wound was visible.

Kate smiled softly at him, answering. "It's getting better."

Rick placed some ointment on a clean fiscal pad, then carefully applied it to the wound.

"I'll take a pill with breakfast," she managed before taking in a sharp breath.

He looked at her, concerned. "I didn't hurt you did I?" his blue eyes filled with apprehension.

"I'm tough, Rick. Just a little sting," she answered softly, holding her shirt up with one hand, squeezing his shoulder with the other. His concern was touching. It only took a few more minutes for Rick to finish and wrap the bandage around her wound and clean up. He then headed in the direction of the shower. She watched him leave, never having seen someone look so incredible sexy in a black tee and dark blue plaid Pjay bottoms.

As he disappeared behind closed doors, a smile lingered on her lips. She was still a little in awe that she was actually with Rick. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her cell ringing. Turning her head back to her side-table, she hopped up and walked over, retrieving her phone from it and looked down at the number.

"Hey, how are you?" her voice filled with concern, the injured detective patiently waited for a response.

"You know me, girl. I'm tough" her best friend's voice began, before changing. "Can Javi and I come over for a bit?" a little more shaky this time.

Kate was a little concerned about her friend. She hadn't seen her in almost two days, without even needing to think about the question. "Of course Lanie, you don't even have to ask," she assured her best friend who was more like a sister.

"We're almost there; see you in ten, sweetie" the medical examiner confirmed before the line went dead.

Kate looked at her phone, her best friend sounded a little different than her usually cheerful self. Being abducted and being told that you were going to be killed did affect someone who isn't trained for it.

Kate tossed the phone on her bed and pulled the towel from her head and let her hair fall down past her shoulders. Then walking over towards Rick's dresser, she picked up a hair brush and began brushing her, letting her mind wander.

_'You will meet an Alexander and he will be extremely important to you. At some future date, he may save your life'_ were the words that where echoing through her mind. If only Penny knew how much of an impact those words really had on her. _'May save your life'_. Well he had achieved that, more than once and when it came to important, that didn't even come close to what he was to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen – 09:51<strong>

Kate and Rick entered the kitchen; arms snaked around one another's waists. Rick was now wearing dark blue jeans and a white tee-shirt with a design on the front. They were walking towards the bench to get their morning hit of caffeine when they spotted Martha and Donavan on the other-side of the bench, making out like two teenagers in love.

Music was drifting through the loft, coming from the lounge area.

"Your mom and dad are making out," she teased Rick, poking his chest. The writer cringed, because as much as he was thrilled that his parents were together, nobody wanted to see their mom and dad make-out.

Since neither parent was aware of their presence yet, Rick not so unsubtly cleared his throat as they walked passed them and stopped opposite of the coffee machine. Kate lightly tapped Rick in the chest for that move. He just smirked and reached for two mugs. Rick started making two coffees.

"Oh I want a tea, the way Alexis makes it," she told him as she took her mug from his hand and went on her way to do so. The writer looked at his partner, concerned. His Kate wanted tea, instead of coffee; the stuff she practically functions on.

Donavan looked towards his son and his partner, she making a tea while Rick stared at her in awe.

She then smiled before turning towards him, answering. "I drink coffee when I am working, and since I am healing I don't need the extra caffeine," she reminded him, placing a hand on his cheek and as they looked at each other with love.

Donavan just shook his head and chuckled. Martha watched her future husband, watching their son and the brunette. She was glad that her son and the detective were finally together. They belong together and they were the missing pieces to each other's hearts.

"Isn't Alexis up yet?" Kate asked aloud, stirring her tea. Even though the teen had no school, the brunette figured she would want to spend every possible moment with Ashley; the young redhead didn't seem like the type to sleep the day away.

"She is usually up by now" Rick answered, tentative. Holding his coffee in one hand, his other snaked around Kate's waist as she brought her drink to her lips.

"Alexis left an hour ago to have breakfast with Ashley. The kid couldn't look me in the eyes when I asked him a few simple questions," Donavan began explaining. "How do we feel about him?" his father asked seriously.

Martha turned and faced her man, scoffing. "Few simple questions, you practically interrogated the poor boy. Alexis couldn't drag him out of here quickly enough," the actress exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Kate was taking a sip of her tea as she watched Martha throw her hands in the air and that's when she spotted a ring. The drink went down the wrong pipe and as Kate began to choke, she placed her drink down on the bench that she was leaning against. Rick automatically turned his attention towards her, putting his coffee down. Un-lacing his arm from around her, the writer began gently patting his partner on the back, his face filled with panic.

"Kate, you okay?" Rick asked, worried.

She cleared her throat and nodded, her eyes not leaving the older woman's hand.

Martha's gaze catching the brunette's, knowing that she had spotted her ring on her hand.

"I'm fine, Rick. Just swallowed too quickly," she explained, turning her focus on him.

He wasn't completely convinced until she turned her focus on him, placing her hand in his and gently squeezing it. "I'm okay," she assured him, her eyes saying it all. Ever since the shooting, he worried about her twice as much as he had previously. "Isn't your mother sparkling this morning," she added, grinning.

The writer raised an eyebrow at his partner, the way she emphasized on 'sparkling' he knew she was trying to tell him something. Turning his attention back to his mother, he watched as she ran her fingers through her hair, and that's when he spotted it.

"That's a – are you and dad – engaged?" he babbled.

Both of his parents nodded their heads, looking at him a little nervously.

He then felt Kate's arm slide around his waist and her hand came to rest on his chest. Rick shifted his eyes down, looking into hers. Without her heels, Kate was a little shorter.

As the young couple shared a look, a soft male voice, sang._ "The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me, whenever I fall. You say it best, when you say nothing at all." _The music played on.

Rick leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on her lips before turning back to his parents who were both waiting for a response from him.

"I am happy for guys," he answered sincerely. "And must I say about time! It's usually the wedding before the child, instead of waiting forty years but we Rodgers have never done anything responsibly," Rick finished, picking his mug back up and taking another sip.

Kate chuckled, shaking her head.

Martha waved that comment off and pulled her man into her arms. Donavan chuckled at his son's response, before turning his attention back to the love of his life. Their blue eyes fixed on one another, like they were the only two in the world.

Kate had never been the gushy, lovey dovey, super romantic type, but she had to admit that Rick's parents looked pretty darn cute together. They reminded her of her own parents and they had been so in love before her mother was killed.

A knocking sound coming from the front door pulled at the brunette's attention.

"That's Lanie and Esposito" she announced, detaching herself from Rick and heading out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area<strong>

The moment the brunette opened the door, her best friend launched into her arms. Kate responded by hugging her friend back, knowing that she needed it. Looking over Lanie's shoulder she spotted Javier, giving him a concerned look.

Rick, Martha and Donavan all stood a few metres behind Kate and watched the two best friends. Javier remained behind his girl, protectively.

"I am sorry I couldn't be there for you, Lanie," the brunette confessed, heartfelt. The black haired woman pulled back from her best friend and looked at her, baffled. "You better not be blaming yourself for this, girl." Lanie began, in her no-nonsense tone before her eyes widened. "Katherine Beckett is that hickey on your neck!" she exclaimed.

Kate's hand instantly went to the spot that was marked on her neck, covering it. She had done her best to cover it with concealer but the damn thing was so dark that it could still faintly be seen. _Damn you Rick Castle._ The brunette bit down on her bottom lip, her hazel-green eyes watching her friend, a little apprehensive.

"You're together?" she squealed, her eyes widening. When Kate didn't answer, Lanie looked over Kate's shoulder and her eyes locked on the writer, who was standing close but not close enough to be touching.

"Oh, sorry chica. I forgot to tell you this morning," her boyfriend answered, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lanie didn't shift her focus from the writer, who still wasn't saying a word, which meant her girl had given him orders not to tell anyone. Turning her chocolate orbs back to her best friend, she could see that Kate was a little anxious.

Without warning, Lanie launched forward again, pulling Kate into a hug. The brunette was a little stunned at first but welcomed it. "It's about damn time, girl." The medical examiner stated. Kate was relieved, she expected her friend to yell at her for not telling her the moment it happened, expecting every little detail.

"I hope he makes you happy," she added.

Tears glistered in the brunette's eyes, but she blinked them away. "More than words can describe," she confessed to her friend.

The two hugged for a long minute before pulling back and smiling at one another. Lanie then looked passed her friend and fixed her gaze on the writer.

"I am so happy for you two," she answered a little misty eyed.

Rick took a few steps forward until he was by Kate's side, pulling her into a side hug. The brunette responded by looping her own arms around her writer and resting her head on his chest.

Lanie looked passed her friend and noticed Martha with a blue eyed, silver haired hottie, they were in the same intimate embrace as her friend. Then she spotted the ring and knew she was missing something. She and Javier didn't really talk about anything last night; they were just there for one another.

The room had been engulfed in silence, until the Hispanic spoke up.

"Man, it's crazy down there," Javier informed Rick.

The writer raised a curious eyebrow before realizing what the Hispanic detective meant. "Damn it" he responded, turning to face Kate and placing a kiss on her temple. "I'll handle this," he whispered before detaching himself from her and heading towards the door.

"Rick," Kate called after him, he stopped at the door and turned to face. "Shoes" she told him. He looked down at his feet, noticing that they were indeed bare; he smiled at her and headed in the direction of his bedroom first. "What would I do without you," he called over his shoulder.

Kate bit down on her bottom lip, letting a chuckle escape her throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Front of Building – 10:01<strong>

Rick was standing on the steps out the front of his building, he was without Paula. In their conversation on the phone this morning, she had informed him that he would have to make another statement about their 'marriage' since he hadn't clarified it with his last press release. The press still thought they were married. He informed Paula _'Sorry that I was shot at and didn't have a chance to set the record straight.'_ She told him she didn't care and that he would have to fix it.

He was now wearing black boots and a leather jacket, even though the weather was humid. There were cameras flashing in his face, people shouting questions at him, left, right and centre. He found a few of the questions quite amusing but kept his face composed. He waited a few minutes until the questions started to die down, since he was doing this without a microphone.

"Good morning everyone," Rick began, not quite shouting. "If you will all leave your questions until I have finished speaking, then I will answer most of them." He added before continuing, keeping his expression still. "Our last chat was interrupted; I cannot go into the detail of why a friend of mine was killed in front of this building. But I can guarantee that the person who has been after myself and Detective Beckett, is no longer a threat. I would also like to make something clear. Kate and I are not married. The reason the hospital thought we were was because before Detective Beckett got shot, we were working an undercover case as a married couple. I was too stunned at the time to correct the wonderful staff at the hospital," he lied, not breaking his poker face.

"Why is the detective living with you, Mr Castle?" a female voice asked, holding her mic out.

Rick turned his attention to the dark haired women who appeared to be in her late twenties. "Kate is staying with me until she is fully recovered from her injury, since her building isn't appropriate for her recovery. While she is here, her privacy will be respected. If anyone does bother her, then I will not release a press statement about anything in my life for a year," he promised.

"So there is nothing going on with yourself and the detective?" a male reporter asked.

Rick didn't want to keep how he felt about Kate to himself but she had asked him to keep it quiet for now and he loved her, so he would respect her wishes. "Kate is my partner and I am doing what any partner would do. Helping her through a tough time," he answered, not completely lying.

"Is it true that the person who shot the detective was the uncle of the new captain?" a woman's voice asked.

The writer was a little surprised by that question and he was a little curious to who asked it. The cameras were flashing in front of his face, which made it hard to see who asked what question. He knew he wasn't allowed to release any information about what happened. "I am not allowed to comment on the shooting, you'll have to ask that question at the press conference the police will be holding," he answered honestly.

"Aren't you worried about the new captain, though? What if she wants to finish what her uncle started?" the same voice asked. The writer began scanning the crowd for the person to who the voice matched.

"No, Nicole Hunter is a good woman with an impeccable service record. And she shouldn't be judged or held responsible for actions caused by others," he informed the voice that was beginning to get on his nerves. "That is all for today, I expect you all to remove yourselves from the front of my building within the next thirty minutes," he finished before turning and heading back into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Driving – 16:31<strong>

Kate was staring out the window, watching the scenery pass by as Rick drove them to the cemetery. She had watched him this morning on television as he gave his press conference. He kept his promise to her while telling the truth about their relationship. Lanie and Javier stayed for an hour and she informed them that she didn't want anyone knowing about her and Rick until she was comfortable telling them. Out of curiosity she asked. 'Who won the pool?' At first her friends tried to act surprised, but Kate just glared at them. Finally Lanie answered 'Roy' and they were all quiet for a bit after that.

Kate preferred to visit her mother in the late afternoons; it was just something about the atmosphere that made her feel this way. It was like the same way she felt about music and rain. As the brunette let her mind drift, a song she hadn't heard in years began to play over the radio. Closing her eyes, Kate listened to the song.

"_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody. Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady, put your hand way up high. We will never say bye (no, no, no) Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins. This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers. Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye."_

Usually when sad songs played, she turned them off because they reminded her of her mother. But today, right now. She welcomed it, softly singing along to the words that cut deep.

"_As a child there were them times I didn't get it but you kept me in line. I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes. On Sunday mornings and I missed you. But I'm glad we talked through all them grown folk things. Separation brings. You never let me know it. You never let it show because you loved me and obviously, there's so much more left to say, If you were with me today face to face."_

Rick was a little concerned how his partner would handle this visit to her mother, since her killer and the case she had been working on was solved. He was a little surprised when he heard Kate's sweet voice, softly singing along with the radio.

He kept his eyes on the road as they were almost at their destination.

"_I never knew I could hurt like this and everyday life goes on like I wish I could talk to you for awhile. Miss you but I try not to cry as time goes by and it's true that you've reached a better place, still I'd give the world to see your face and I'm right here next to you, but it's like you're gone too soon ...Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye."_

He pulled up outside of the cemetery, turning his attention to his partner. Her eyes were still closed.

"_And you never got the chance to see how good I've done and you never got to see me back at number one. I wish that you were here to celebrate together. I wish that we could spend the holidays together ...I remember when you used to tuck me in at night with the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight. I thought you were so strong, you'd make it through whatever. It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever."_

Kate realized that the black escalade had stopped moving. She opened her eyes, looking out the window and saw gravestone after gravestone. A moment later she felt Rick's hand squeeze her shoulder.

"_I never knew I could hurt like this and everyday life goes on like I wish I could talk to you for awhile. Miss you but I try not to cry as time goes by and it's true that you've reached a better place, still I'd give the world to see your face and I'm right here next to you, but it's like you're gone too soon ...Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye...:_

Rick turned the car off, stopping the music. Silence falling over the car. She turned her eyes on him. Rick handed her the bouquet of flowers that they had picked up before coming here.

Kate took a deep breath, retrieving them from him and nodding. She placed her hand on the door and opened it, getting out.

* * *

><p><strong>Cemetery – 16:38<strong>

Kate was sitting in front of her mother's grave, the bouquet of purple and blue lilies in hand. Her fingers ran over the lettering on her mother's grave. She was silent for a long moment before she placed the flowers down in front. Rick was waiting a good distance away, standing under a tree. She didn't even have to tell him to hang back, he just knew that she needed some alone time with her mother.

"Hi, mom" she began, her hands finding ring that was hanging around her neck and her eyes not leaving the gravestone. The last time Kate had been here was just after she arrested Lockwood. She had come alone and just sat for hours until it was dark.

"We did it," she whispered. "We caught the guy who took you away from me and dad. It took eleven years but we finally got him, Mom." The brunette professed. She felt a sudden sadness wash over her and before she knew it, her eyes were stinging and tears began to freely fall.

"I miss you so much" she sobbed. "I don't know what to do now, Mom. I've spent so long chasing this that now ... there is nothing left to chase," she admitted. She was relieved that her mother's case was solved but it scared her. That case was a connection to her mother; what if she started to forget about her. The thought that broke her heart the most was that their children would never meet their amazing grandmother. Sure, they'd have Martha but not her mother.

Rick knew that she needed to do this her own way, even though seeing her breakdown like this pained him. He was finding it extremely hard to keep his distance. She was in pain and he wanted to be there to take it away. The writer couldn't just stand there and do nothing, even though he was a good ten metres away. He could hear her sobs and they were ripping through him.

The injured detective didn't want to be here alone anymore. Hell, she wasn't alone. She had Rick, always. That one little word meant so much to the both of them; that one word could write a novel about them.

Kate was just about to call her partner over when she felt his hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it. Kate began standing up with his help, her back to him until she turned around and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing on his shoulder.

Rick held her closely, rubbing her back as she let her feelings out. "I know, beautiful. Just let it out," he whispered, letting a few tears of his own slip.

* * *

><p><strong>17:15<strong>

Kate and Rick were both sitting in front of Johanna's grave. Kate was leaning back in Rick's arms, her back moulded against his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her; the two had been just sitting there for some time now. The detective had never been this open and emotional around a guy before. Well, maybe Royce but he had met her when she was going down a dark path.

Kate didn't think that she could just sit here with him and it not be weird. Strangely enough, it was comfortable. She felt like she could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge. That was one of the reasons she trusted her heart with him, one of the reasons she loved him.

"You know what I keep thinking?" Kate began, he replied with "Mmm," which made her smile. "One day when I walk down the aisle, years from now, the only thought that will pass through my mind will be 'I wish my mom was here," the brunette whispered her confession.

Kate then felt a kiss, pressed to the back of her head. "She'll always be in your heart Kate, no one can ever take her from there," Rick told her.

The detective thought she was all cried out but after that comment, a few silent tears managed to appear.

A few minutes passed before Kate announced. "Let's go home, Rick." As she began standing up, Rick helped her as he stood up himself. She turned to face him, their fingers laced and a smile on both sets of lips. "Yeah, lets," he agreed.

Kate bit down on her bottom lip. She knew that stupid smile was on his face because she had called the loft 'Home' and that it hadn't been the first time.

As they began walking away from the cemetery, their arms linked around one another. Kate closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. _"You can now fly, baby bird."_ she heard a slight whisper say, that sounded like her mother. Opening her eyes, Kate smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer – I do not own Castle**

**A/N – This is the last chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this little fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Castle's Loft - 17:45 – Open Lounge Area<strong>

Rick and Kate walked through the front door of the loft, the writer with his arm snaked around his partner's waist. The brunette's head was resting on the writer's chest, her arms looped around his waist. As they walked through the lounge area, they noticed how quiet the loft was.

"We're home," Rick called out.

Kate detached herself from her human pillow and began walking towards the lounge. A moment later they heard someone running down the stairs and then Alexis appeared at the bottom. She ran straight past her father, stopping just before the injured detective.

Kate stopped behind the couch and looked at the teen, uncertain.

Alexis enclosed the space between herself and her father's partner, wrapping her arms around the hesitative brunette and hugged her.

"Grams told me where you went," the young redhead explained. "I know she would be proud of you, like I am," she whispered.

Kate was touched by the gesture, relaxing and returned the hug. "Thank-you, baby bird," the brunette responded, placing a kiss on the top of the girl's head. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she was part of a family. Sure she had her father but ever since her mother's death, her family had been tainted, until the Castles entered her life.

Before meeting Rick, Alexis and Martha, Kate had just been drifting through life; nothing felt real. She had managed to make herself completely numb when it came to relationships, only allowing herself to get attached to a handful of people, because the risk of losing anyone else from her life was too great.

Now that it was finally all over, she was still finding it hard to accept. She had been chasing this thing for eleven years and now that they had caught the person responsible for starting this entire tragedy, Kate wasn't sure how she should feel. Right now, at this moment, she felt blessed.

Rick was standing in awe, as he watched his daughter and partner tangled in a loving embrace. Pulling out his iPhone, the writer snapped a few shots of the two loves of his life before sliding his phone back in his pocket.

"Where are your grandparents?" Rick asked his daughter as he walked towards the two women.

Alexis pulled back from Kate, pulling her into a side hug, facing her father. "Out, celebrating their engagement," the teen dramatically explained, obviously mocking her grandmother.

The writer and detective both chuckled at Alexis' little performance. Kate than let a yawn slip, she was a little tired and since she hadn't had any coffee today, it didn't surprise her.

"I'll start dinner. You two relax," Rick spoke up, knowing that his partner was tired. It had been an emotional day. Hell, it had been an emotional two weeks.

Alexis faced the brunette. "I was wondering if you would watch a movie with me?" the redhead quietly asked.

Kate smiled at the girl, giving her side a gentle squeeze. "There is nothing else I would rather do," she told the girl. "What would you like to watch?" she asked.

Alexis blushed, her face matching her hair as she answered. "I know I am a little old but I love Lion King 2". Kate smiled at the girl. "Not like," she said, and Alexis beamed at the detective knowing what she meant. "Love," the brunette and teen quoted, in unison, as both young women laughed together.

Rick was mesmerized by the sight before him. Alexis had never clicked like that with any women that had ever passed in and out of his life, including her own mother. He knew Kate was perfect for this family; she was a great role model for Alexis, someone she could look up to and want to be like.

"Uh Rick, you gonna start, we're getting hungry." Kate informed him.

Rick had been deep in thought, but quickly pulled himself back to the surface. His gaze fell upon his beautiful brunette. Smiling at her, he saluted and then exited the room with a bow. Kate let a chuckle slip her lips, rolling her eyes.

Alexis detached herself from the older woman, walking over towards the entertainment system and starting up the media centres, for the screening of 'Lion King Two'. Kate made her way towards the couch, settling herself down in the left corner. She had taken a pain pill two hours ago, so she should be right for a few more hours.

After setting up the movie, the teen plopped down on the couch beside her favourite detective, her eyes glued to the plasma screen as the movie started.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen - 19:03<strong>

Rick re-entered the kitchen as the timer went off; he had slipped into his office for a few minutes after putting the chicken pasta dish in the over. He was singing alone to the song he was just listening to in his office.

_"Cause when you're a celebrity, it's adios reality. You can act just like a fool, people think you're cool, just 'cause you're on TV. I can throw a major fit when my latte isn't just how I like it. When they say I've gone insane, I'll blame it on the fame and the pressures that go with ... Being a celebrity." _

The garlic bread and salad were already made and waiting on the breakfast bar. The novelist slid his hands into his Star Wars oven mitts, opening the oven and pulling out the dish, letting the aroma fill the kitchen.

As he placed the dish on top of the bench on a tea towel, he removed his mitts. He looked out from the kitchen into the lounge area, in the direction of the couch, not being able to see Kate or Alexis' heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Lounge Area<strong>

Rick walked over towards the couch; the movie only had a few more minutes to go and as he stopped on the left side, he sang softly.

"Oh ladies ..." Rick's words caught in his throat when he saw the sight before him, his daughter and Kate. Alexis' head was on a cushion on Kate's lap, the brunette had one arm draped over the teen's stomach and the other resting on her head. Kate's head flopped to her left; she looked so at peace, like nothing in the world could hurt her.

Rick retrieved his phone from his pocket again; snapping a few more pictures of his two girls. _A picture can capture a moment that creates a story of a lifetime._ The writer thought to himself. Suddenly feeling inspired, he let the girls be and headed to his office.

* * *

><p><strong>20:03<strong>

Her eyes fluttered, adjusting to the room. The light was off but there was enough light coming from the plasma, which at the moment was lit up with blue. Kate glanced at the clock on the wall, it was just past eight pm, and the movie would have finished a while ago. She remembered dozing off about twenty minutes in, she was just so tired.

Kate felt a weight on her lap, so she turned her head and a smile tugged at her lips as she spotted a sleeping redhead snuggled against her. A maternal feeling washed over her as she watched Alexis sleep for a few minutes. She was lost in thought. _Would she be a good mother to the girl?_ She loved Alexis like she was her own, that much she knew. Rick and the girl were a packaged deal; the brunette just didn't want to hurt the girl, ever.

She knew she would never intentionally hurt the girl. _But what if she got shot and died?_ Then she would leave them alone and that scared her a little. She had never really considered the effect that dying in the line of duty would have on others. Sure they would be sad, and her father would be heartbroken but they would move on. Kate wasn't really sure how Alexis and Rick would take it. _And what if she and Rick had kids?_ She would be leaving them without a mother.

Kate was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the girl on her lap move. She dropped her gaze down upon the girl, who didn't wake, just stirred a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Office - 20:11<strong>

Kate had waited until Alexis settled before carefully moving the girl's head and the cushion from her lap. She stood up and went in search of her partner, finding him in his study. The brunette was leaning against the door frame, smiling. She loved to watch the writer in his element. The look of pure concentration and innocence on his face, his fingers flying across the keyboard as his eyes followed.

This was the side of Rick she loved to see, along with the fatherly side, though she didn't prefer the famous side. But when he was totally himself, the caring, loving and compassionate writer; that's what made her heart flip.

Rick was in deep concentration, letting the thoughts from his head flow through his fingers and onto the screen. When a feeling washed over him, the same feeling he got when she was present. He knew she was watching him while he worked. It took everything in his willpower not to crack a smile.

A few more minutes passed before Rick stopped typing; it was hard to stay focused when he knew she was staring. He saved the word document and then closed it, lifting his gaze from the screen. He leaned back into his chair and his eyes fell on the brunette standing in the doorway.

A smile lingered on her lips; she couldn't help it. Rick managed to bring it out in her. Kate pushed herself from the doorframe and began walking towards his desk, her hips swaying as she moved, his eyes never leaving hers.

As Rick watched Kate saunter towards him, his stony blue gaze was locked on her hazel-green orbs. They were like a hypnotic pull, she was just so gorgeous and he was only human. His eyes followed her as she walked around the desk and pushed his chair back and quickly sat on his lap.

Kate slid her hands up Rick's chest, looping her arms around his neck. Neither saying a word, not needing to say a word, just talking with their eyes. It was like their own secret language.

Rick still couldn't believe how lucky he was; that he finally had Kate's heart, that she finally trusted him enough to let him past the barriers and walls. One day he just hoped that he could hear those three little words from her. He knew that Kate wasn't as open as himself or Alexis, that she wasn't touchy feely or highly affectionate. But she had her own little ways to show people she cared about how she felt about them, if it only be a lingering glance, a simple touch or soft smile.

Kate knew she was lucky to have someone as amazing as Richard Castle in her life and Alexis was just an added bonus. She hoped that when she and Rick finally did have children, they would be even half the blessing Alexis was to her.

After a few minutes of silence and just staring into one another's eyes, the brunette's lips began trailing across his strong jaw line, making their way to his neck and up until she grazed his earlobe ever-so-lightly with her teeth. Rick bit back a groan, his own lips finding the soft spot on her neck. His hands rested on her hips and she craned her neck back, allowing him open access as he sprinkled feather light kisses along her neck.

Kate loved the feel of his lips against her skin; the man knew how to make her tingle all over. As his lips trailed from her neck up along her jaw, he kissed the side of her mouth before pulling back, his eyes locking on hers, lust burning deep in her hazel-greens.

His lips descended down upon hers again, capturing her in a tantalizing kiss that started off slow before quickly deepening and heating up.

"Dad, I'm hungry" the teen sleepily mumbled, as she entered her father's office, stopping a few metres inside.

Kate and Rick pulled apart, both flushed. Both partners turned their gaze to the doorway, where the teen was standing. "Sorry, again," Alexis replied, her cheeks heating as she turned and walked back out of the office. "I am never gonna get used to that," she whispered, disappearing out of the door.

Kate and Rick both chuckled.

Kate placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Let's go eat" she responded, hoping off his lap, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers. Rick hopped up and the two walked out of the office, together.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

**12th – Precinct - 09:01 – Bullpen**

As Rick stepped off the elevator and walked across the bullpen, he felt strange; mainly because he wasn't there to see Kate, she wasn't even there. He greeted the detectives and officers that he passed with a simple nod of the head and a slight smile; they returned it with the same.

The precinct had a different feeling to it, he couldn't really describe the feeling and it seemed more serious, more somber. Rick's gaze stopped at his partner's desk. Seeing it empty was unusual; not seeing Kate sitting at it, doing paperwork or drinking coffee while going through evidence reports trying to find a lead.

"Yo, Castle," Javier's voice carried through the bullpen, causing the writer to turn his head towards to his friends, as they walked towards him from the direction of their desks.

"Hey man, what'cha doing here. How's Beckett?" Kevin piped up.

Rick gave a slight nod of his head. "Healing, taking it day by day," he simply offered. Both male detectives were holding back their grins, the writer knew what other details they wanted information on, but he would never betray Kate like that.

"Mr Castle," a female voice broke through the men's conversation; the Captain stood in her doorway. "This way," she directed.

Rick turned his attention from his friends and headed in the direction of her office, Rick walked in and she followed, closing her door.

* * *

><p><strong>Captain's Office<strong>

Nicole walked behind her desk, taking a seat. Her gaze fell on the writer as he took a seat in the chair across from her. She was surprised to see that he looked a little nervous. That was something she did not expect because of everything she had read and heard about him.

"You're looking a little anxious, Mr Castle," she observed.

"You have the power to separate Kate and me," he honestly answered.

The Captain looked at him curiously. "I was informed of how your unorthodox partnership was created and I didn't really think you would care what I chose, just figured you'd go over my head, Mr Castle," she began.

"Rick," he offered.

"Rick," she repeated.

The writer took a good look at the new Captain, noticing the bags under her eyes, which she tried covering with makeup. He could tell she was a little stressed but was doing her best to keep it under wraps.

"How are you?" he asked, sincere.

Nicole knew what he meant by the question. He was asking about how she was. It was actually kind of sweet of him, so it shouldn't shock her. Especially from what she had heard from all of the detectives and officers here at the 12th; they all liked him. He always asked them about their families.

"They're letting me keep my job, but I will be under watch for a while. The main reason I still have this job is because of your father and yourself. Apparently Mr Storm made a phone call, plus the Commissioner saw your little press conference. It seems you're pretty respected around here" she divulged honestly. "For a writer," she finished with a smirk.

Rick looked at her suspiciously. "What do you know?" he asked, cautious.

A smile splashed across her features. "Your father and I had an interesting talk; you being the topic," she hinted. "We both agree that you're more than qualified to follow Detective Beckett around as her partner," she began.

Rick's eyes widened with glee, which didn't go unmissed by the Captain.

"The thing that I am more concerned about and it is your relationship with the detective. I cannot have my detectives distracted while out in the field, having to worry about their un-armed partners. I am assuming Kate knows about your past?" Nicole asked.

Rick just nodded as a serious demeanor fell over him.

"So I have decided that if you want to continue shadowing Detective Beckett, then you have to partake in a four week training course that will teach you how to shoot. It will also take you through several different training exercises, so you'll be allowed to carry a gun on your person when the detective returns and you follow her out into the field. If the press asks, you can inform them that the 'hard ass' new captain required you to get the training so you wouldn't put her detectives in danger," she explained, watching the author's body language change instantly.

"When do I start?" he asked, excited.

The Captain looked at him with amusement but did her best mask it. "Monday, 6am," she informed him. "I know that the training will just be for show for anyone who doesn't know about your past. Now since you're unofficially a cop, you cannot carry a badge but I figured this would do the job just fine," she explained, reaching into her desk and pulling out an ID badge with a clip.

Rick reached across the desk and took hold of the ID, which was made from hard plastic; it was the type that liaison carried around with them. A grin took place on his face, stretching as far as it could as he looked down at the words 'NYPD 12th Precinct's Shadow, Rick Castle' along with his picture underneath it.

"Thank you Captain," he answered honestly.

"One last thing, Rick," she began.

The writer lifted his eyes from his ID and met the Captain's eyes.

"PDA is a no-no at the precinct. I do not want to see you and Detective Beckett kissing in corridors or holding hands at work," she ordered.

Rick looked at the older woman, in disbelief. "Are you being serious? You've meet Kate, right?" that being a rhetorical question. The expression on her face, informed him that in fact she was being deadly serious, so he mirrored her expression.

"Katherine Beckett is one of the most professional people you're ever going to meet on this force and in this precinct. If I even tried PDA at work, she would kick my ass without evening blinking an eye," he informed the Captain. "But if we come across a case where she needs a hug, I will not hesitate to deliver," Rick finished, genuine.

The Captain couldn't help but let a smile slip with that last comment. "I think that is acceptable, Rick," she allowed, the ghost of a smile twitching her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Office – 20:11<strong>

Kate was curled up on the couch, reading Deadly Storm, the novel that Rick had just released when they officially met. Rick was behind his desk, working on his novel. She was curious about the new novel and would love a sneak peak but he was being really secretive about it.

Alexis was out having dinner with Ashley tonight and Martha and Donavan were still out. They had left earlier this morning and were still due to return.

The two had shared an intimate dinner together, along with a few steamy kisses before Rick announced that he had some writing to do. Since she didn't want to leave his side, Kate followed him into his office and grabbed one of his novels from his bookshelf and twenty minutes later, here she was.

Kate was two chapters into the novel before her eyelids started getting heavy, Rick's typing lulling her like a lullaby.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

**Rick's Loft – 10:11 – Lounge Area**

Kate let a yawn slip through her lips and covered her mouth as she entered the lounge area. She couldn't believe that she had slept in past ten a.m. She was now showered and refreshed. Since she had no major plans for today, she was lounging in black yoga pants and a dark green tee that Rick had once told her brought out the green in her eyes.

When she had woken up and her human pillow wasn't there, she was a little sad but knew that he would be working in his office; lately he had been doing a lot of writing. Kate stopped when she saw Rick's laptop sitting open on the coffee table. She looked around the room and saw that the writer was nowhere in sight.

Curiosity getting the better of her, the brunette walked over towards the lounge and plopped down across from his laptop. Her eyes glanced at the open word document, entitled '_Always_'.

Kate picked up the laptop and her eyes began scanning the words on the page, her eyes widening the more she read. "Standing with you, opposite of that bomb, if it was my last day on earth, there is no-body else I would have rather been with. The thoughts that were echoing through my mind when that timer began to tick down; I knew it was a high risk pulling those wires, but all of my training was screaming at me to do something, anything to protect you," as her eyes skimmed the words on the page, her confusion grew.

"What is this?" she whispered herself.

"A surprise," Rick's voice answered, behind her. Kate turned her head and watched him as he made his way around the couch towards her.

"What do you mean, surprise?" she asked, uncertain. He was now standing opposite from her, and he was looking at her with confidence, ordering. "Scroll to the first page" his arms crossed his chest.

Kate looked at him, perplexed. Placing her finger on the mouse pad, she scrolled all the way to the first page. "Kate, this is the first volume into our life, for your eyes only. Written by me, seen through my eyes, titled 'Always' because that is our word for 'I love you', because that's what I mean when I say 'Always.' Kate lifted her eyes from the screen and met his eyes.

"Keep reading," he told her.

Kate's gaze dropped back to the screen as she continued to read on. "Our life together has just begun; though technically it started three years ago. At a certain book launch when you strolled into my life, the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew there was something about you, something that was different to any other woman I have ever met. I knew you were unique," she whispered.

The brunette didn't know what to say, she was speechless. Rick took a seat on the couch beside his partner; he reached for her hand, lacing his fingers with Kate's. She lifted her eyes from the computer screen, turning them to lock with his stony blues.

"I started writing this while you were in the coma. My mind was in a bad place and you were all I could think about. Your face was all I saw when I closed my eyes; all of our memories hit me when I looked at you. So, I figured the only way to get them out, the only way to stop me from going insane with worry, was to write them down. The more I wrote down, the more this story began, so I decide to turn it into one for you. It's a novel of our life ... beautiful," Rick divulged, genuine.

Kate was overcome with emotion. This man once again surprised her; she did not see that coming. The brunette lifted her free hand and touched the writer's face; words caught in her throat, her vision going blurry. Her eyes immediately focused on his lips and she instinctively leaned in, capturing his lips with hers. The kiss started off slow, and only a moment passed before Rick responded, deepening the kiss.

Unlacing her fingers from his, she looped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. As a moan escaped her lips she opened her mouth, allowing him access to slide in his tongue. As his tongue slid into her mouth, they began to battle for dominance, electrifying the kiss.

Kate's mind went foggy, her body was tingling all over and she was only kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Old Haunt - 19:01 – VIP Booth<strong>

The Old Haunt was in full swing tonight, and it being a Friday night, that wasn't unusual. The gang was sitting in a few reserved sections. Rick had created a VIP section not long after buying The Old Haunt, a large C shaped couch was there, a booth table in front. Sitting in the VIP section was Lanie, Javier, Kevin, Jenny, Donavan, Martha, Alexis, Rick and Kate.

Alexis wasn't usually allowed at her father's bar but tonight they were all celebrating Martha and Donavan's engagement. Alexis knew that she wasn't allowed near the bar, plus her father was present.

All of the adults had a glass of champagne in front of them, except Kate because she was on pain pills, so both she and Alexis had a glass of apple juice.

Rick smiled across at his parents, raising his glass. "No one ever said life would be easy, they didn't promise a fairy-tail. But I CAN promise you both that your lives will be filled with happiness, sadness, anger, frustration, pain, bliss even heartache but as long as there is love, my dear mother and father, as long as there is love," he divulged, turning his eyes from his parents and locking them on his partner. "Then it's worth it," he finished.

"To Martha and Donavan," Kate held up her glass and announced to the table and then everyone cheered. "**To Martha and Donavan,"** the table then clinked their glasses together. Kate and Rick's eyes not leaving one another.

* * *

><p><strong>19:23<strong>

Rick was half listening to the conversation, more curious to where his partner had disappeared to a few minutes ago. All of a sudden he heard her voice echoing around the Old Haunt, coming from the speakers from which only moments ago jazz music was playing.

"Hi everyone, my name is Kate," the brunette began.

His eyes searched the room for her, until they found her on the other side, up on the stage where live bands occasionally played. His gaze locked on hers.

"And I would like to dedicate this song to my partner, best friend and the one that holds my heart. This one is for you Rick," Kate softly spoke, the music then began to play; soft piano music.

_"All of these lines across my face, tell you the story of who I am. So many stories of where I've been and how I got to where I am. But these stories don't mean anything, when you've got no one to tell them to, It's true. I was made for you,"_ she softly sang, her gaze not leaving his.

All eyes were on the brunette on the stage. Whispers filled the room as Kate's voice rose slightly.

_"I climbed across the mountaintops, swam across the ocean blue. I cross over lines and I broke all the rules but baby I broke them all for you. Oh because even when I was flat broke, you made me feel like a million bucks, you do. I was made for you,"_ her voice was filled with pure emotion.

Everyone in the VIP booth gasped; her voice was amazing. Alexis had pulled her phone out the moment she heard Kate mention that she was going to sing, videoing the entire thing.

"She's amazing," Martha whispered to her son, but his eyes were locked on his partner, only hearing her.

_"You see the smile that's on my mouth, it's hiding the words that don't come out and all of the friends who think that I'm blessed, they don't know my head is a mess. No they don't know who I really am and they don't know what I've been through, like you do and I was made for you,"_ she sang, pointing down to Rick, a smile spread across his face.

The next thing he knew, he was standing up and walking towards the stage.

_"All of these lines across my face, tell you the story of who I am. So many stories of where I've been and how I got to where I am, but these stories don't mean anything, when you've got no one to tell them to, it's true. I was made for you,"_ Kate belted out, her eyes following her partner.

_"Oh yeah, and it's true that I was made for you," _she sang at a low tone as the song finished.

Her eyes were looking down at him. She bit on her bottom lip, suppressing a smile. Kate had never ever done anything like that her life. She wasn't one for public displays of affection but after this morning, she knew it was time to let him know how she felt. Kate walked off the stage.

Rick met her at the bottom of the stairs, looking at her with astonishment. His partner had completely blown his mind with that song. He enjoyed it when Sara Ramirez sang it but hearing Kate just then blew him out of the water.

"What was that for?" he asked her, grinning from ear to ear.

Kate closed the distance between the two of them, snaking her arms around his neck, her eyes locking on his. "Because I love you, you idiot," Kate whispered her confession, a smile lingering on her lips.

Rick was momentarily stunned; she finally told him the three little words that he had been waiting to hear for so long. A grin stretched across his face, mirroring her's. He didn't care that this place was full of people; the only thing that mattered at this moment was that Katherine Beckett had confessed her love for him.

Rick lowered his lips to capture hers in a slow and tantalizing kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Closure is the sequel to this fic**


End file.
